Blue Sky Glory
by whiteshadowchains
Summary: AU. Alex Vause is an elite soccer player member of the US national team. She is regarded as one of America's most important athletes. After tragedy strikes in the World Cup semifinals, she finds herself in a hole from which she can't climb of. While struggling to get back on her feet she meets a gorgeous blonde that seems to make her forget of everything that is wrong in her life.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi there awesome and loyal readers of OITNB fics! I just had this idea a long time ago a dared to make it a story. This is my first time writing anything other than poetry and I got inspired by so so many good fics that I have read here. I grabbed ideas from many of you guys, and I have really learned a lot from you. I just want to let you guys know that English is not my first language, but I will do my best to write this. I have read so many unfinished stories that keep me longing for an update, so I know what it feels like and I will do my best to finish this one. Please review. Please. Let me know what I need more of, or less of. I really need your feedback. Further flashbacks will be in italics. Enjoy!_

The bamboo wind chimes swayed back and forth colliding against each other as the quiet breeze traveled trough the second floor balcony. Echoes of the repetitive sound flooded the small room on a lazy October afternoon. The sound of various medals gently hitting the wooden wall brought the tall women back from her sleep. She mindlessly opened her eyes, not staring at anything in particular and just stayed there, trying not to feel. Her eyes hurt from forcing herself to keep them closed even though she already had the required amount of sleep, or perhaps more. Strands of black hair covered most of her face. As she buried her head deeper in the sky blue pillow some afar sound interrupted her haze.

A knock on the door.

-"Alex?"

More knocking.

-"Alex open up, I know you are there".

-"Alex!"

For a moment she fed the thought of ignoring it, pretend she was sleeping and apologize later. But she didn't. Reluctantly she forced herself to sit and blindly pat around the bed to find her glasses. After she found them she removed her blanket and tried to stand up. As she did a wave of blackness covered her eyes and she immediately stopped. Grabbing the front leg of the bed she led her body adjust to her being in her feet after so many hours laying down. She slowly walked downstairs to open the door. It was her sister.

\- "Fuck Debbie! Try bringing a rock with you next time. Hell, maybe a hammer so you can brake the door easily". She spat.

Debbie ignored her sisters' barking. She threw a sharp look at her and came in, just as she closed the white door behind her.

-"I brought you dinner" she said as she pulled back her navy hood and placed the meal at the kitchen table "and don't dare to tell me that you are not hungry because I don't care. I'm not leaving this house until you have properly ate a complete meal". Debbie gave her sister an I-dare-you-to-argue look, and Alex immediately knew there was no point in protesting.

The taller sister grabbed the small bag from the wooden table and lazily opened it. The smell of pasta, chicken and Alfredo sauce quickly spread trough the small kitchen. She sat there eating in silence.

As Alex ate, Debbie quietly stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. She carefully studied the room as she surveyed for evidence that someone had being living here for the past three months. She found none. Everything remained the same as always. The old brown recliner, the small table covered with remaining pieces of an unfinished "Catalonia streets" puzzle, the gray TV covered with a thin layer of dust, the medals, the trophies...

Those got her attention, and as Debbie got closer to contemplate them she noticed the better. Some they have won together, some were only Alex's. There was one in particular that she never missed. "2011 World Cup Champions" read the small golden circle that hanged from a blue ribbon with white FIFA letters plastered all over it. As she grabbed it in her palm, her mind inevitably would drift to the events that lead to them winning that medal... because Alex wasn't there.

-"Shit!"

The voice of her younger sister brought her back from her thoughts.

-"What's wrong Lex?"

-"I spilled the juice as I got up from picking the knife that fell. No big deal"

Debbie entered the kitchen and watched as the red liquid dripped from the corner of the table onto the floor. She quickly grabbed a napkin and began to clean the small mess just as Alex did the same. Her eyes met with her sisters' for a split second just before Alex averted hers. Debbie couldn't help but notice how far away those green eyes seemed. As she got up she studied her. Alex was wearing an old black XL T-shirt with a big American flag on it. The shirt covered most of her gray short shorts and she had gray socks on. Her black long hair was messy and the contrast between her hair and her pale skin was huge. Debbie felt her heart aching.

-"There is a Friendly match next week". Debbie told her sister with a weak smile. "We are playing Mexico in New Jersey. You know, to help the team gain some momentum for this next tournament"

-"That's great" Alex herself cringed internally at how indifferent her voice sounded.

-"I was thinking that maybe you could come with me. I'm gonna start since Jessica is injured".

-"No thanks" replied Alex coldly. She stared at the table absentmindedly.

-"Alex" She paused, like she was asking for permission to continue.

-"It's being a year". Debbie desperately tried to awake her sister from this lethargy that she was in.

Silence.

-"We miss you. _I_ miss you".

Alex shifted her weight on her chair. She clearly didn't want to talk about this.

-"Lex, please. You need to move on".

That was it. Alex's face transformed as her features displayed the amount of anger that a single sentence made her feel, and Debbie immediately regretted the words that spilled from her mouth.

-"Move on?" She yelled as she stood abruptly knocking down the chair in the process

-I'm sor-

-"You want me to move on?" Her eyes darkened with rage as she spoke.

-"Alex, that came out wrong". Debbie shot her eyes closed preparing herself for the fury of the storm that she just unleashed with just five words.

-"After a _fucking psycho_ breakes into a Hotel Lobby shooting blindly with a fucking glock...

-"Please stop!" Debbie didn't need to remember this. At least out loud, but the younger sister continued.

-"And one of the goddamed bullets finds your mother's chest..." That came out as a whisper.

Tears were falling from both girls eyes and they were both standing at this point. Alex closed her eyes while silent tears traveled through her cheeks. With trembling hands she tried to wipe them out. Suddenly her legs couldn't hold the weight and her knees gave up beneath her hitting the hard floor, sobbing violently.

Debbie rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her distraught sister holding her as tightly as she could.

-"I'm so- sorry". Alex managed to say between disconsolate sobs.

-"It's ok. Lex. It's ok. I'm here. We are going to be fine". Debbie spoke. She felt her sisters' head buried in her nape.

After a couple of minutes Alex managed to stop crying. Debbie quietly stroke her sisters' long hair as she gained some composure. She pulled back and grabbed Alex's face with both of her hands. Looking how sad those green eyer looked made her heart sink. Surely Debbie was struggling too with the loss of Diane, and surely wasn't easy to face the everyday life while trying to keep things "normal", but she couldn't let herself to stop. Not now. She knew how hard this was for Alex, not just the loss but everything that happened afterwards. But she also knew that if Alex kept isolating herself, if she kept numbing her feelings she would never bounce back from this. That's why Debbie kept trying, that's why she begged Alex to seek help, to do her best to leave this hole in which she was.

-"Come on Lex. Change up. We are going to take a walk. Come on".

Alex didn't had the strength to argue. She just nodded and with Debbie's help she went upstairs and grabbed some clean clothes and some shoes. They left the house and walked quietly side by side. The sun was setting while they walked, and the explosion of colors didn't went unnoticed by the girls. Reds and oranges where merging in the sky making this one of the most beautiful sunsets they had watched.

They kept walking until they came across a small coffee shop that opened recently. Debbie gestured her sister to try and check it out and Alex just shrugged her shoulders and walked in. The smell of coffee was delightful, even to Alex. The shop was decorated with so many vintage items and it felt just right. Alex was carefully observing every detail of the establishment when the sweetiest voice interrupted her toughts.

-Hi there! Are you ready to order?

 _AN:Thanks for reading. I'm working on the next chapter. Tell me what you guys want to read. XO_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello amazing readers. So happy to read your reviews and to know you are enjoying the story so far. I'm really excited and I hope you guys like this next chapter. I clarify that I do not own any of the OITNB characters. To the guest that asked for Nicky and Alex friendship, YES! There is going to be Nicky and Alex interactions, because they are teammates. I hope you like it. So, as always I kindly ask for reviews so I can know what to improve and what you guys want to see. Ideas are welcomed. Sorry if there are any type errors, I tried to get rid of all of them. Enjoy. Flashbacks in italics as well as internal thoughts._

 **Chapter 2**

Alex turned her head around so fast that her neck almost snapped. Her eyes quickly found the source of the voice, and when they did they couldn't look away. In front of her was the most beautiful woman she had seen in a long time.

Or ever.

Dressed in a tight white polo and with a black apron, her wavy blonde hair fell long and graciously onto her shoulders. Alex thought she would never meet someone that gorgeous ever again and just kept staring at her, astonished by so much beauty. She then remembered that this beautiful creature had spoken, and that she was supposed to respond to whatever she had asked, but she couldn't remember any of it. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

-"I... Um.. I'm sorry" Alex adjusted her glasses nervously. "What did you said?"

The blonde's eyes lit up as her face showed a wide smile. She chuckled.

-"I said 'Hi there. Are you ready to order' " She smiled and didn't stopped looking at Alex this whole time. _Fuck_. Alex didn't knew whether to feel amused or embarrassed, after all she looked like she had been hit by a truck. The blonde continued. "I mean you don't need to be ready yet. If you are not sure what to order..." She stretched her arm to grab something "here is the menu". She handed Alex a small card filled with black words and numbers. Alex took it, and pretended she was indeed interested in something to order. The truth was that she couldn't care less about coffee or croissants or anything else to eat as a matter of fact. But she didn't want to stop hearing that sweet voice. She looked down at the menu, then back up at the woman. Yep, she preferred the latter view.

-"Which sizes do they come in?" Alex winced internally at the dumbness of her question, given the fact that in front of her were three different sized cups with their prices written on them. But the woman didn't seem startled, she just pointed at them and proceeded answer Alex's question, who just nodded.

-"Yes. Ok. Well... I think... I think I'll have a Mocha, a small one".

-"Very well. One small Mocha it is". The blonde proceeded to grab a sharpie and small cup to write the order in it. As she wrote she lifted her gaze. "It's Alex isn't it?"

Alex was shocked. _How does she knows my name? Did I told her already and forgot? Shit. Am I supposed to know hers?_

-"Yeah" Alex replied softly. "It's Alex". She kept quiet until curiosity overcame her. "Um... Sorry do I know you? I don't remember meeting you before. I'm so sorry".

The blonde seemed so embarrassed, and her cheeks turned into a soft shade of red. "Oh, no. It's just... I recognized you. I mean, your face. You were in so many posters last year and you know, everybody loves the women's national team, and the World Cup and..."

Alex raised her eyebrows and slightly opened her mouth, a bit startled by the blonde's words. After a year of the incidents, and almost no soccer related activities, she somehow managed to forget that she had been the captain and main figure of the US national team.

-"Oh... right" Was all she managed to say. "Yeah of course".

-"I'm sorry... I didn't meant for you to feel stalked or anything...". the beauty in front of her seemed clearly embarrassed, but Alex interrupted her. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not mad". Alex chuckled slightly, internally admiring how cute the girl in front of her looked when she was rambling. "Maybe you can tell me yours so we can be even".

-"Right. Piper. I'm Piper Chapman" The blonde said rapidly as she extended her hand towards Alex, though she didn't know why she added her last name. Maybe because she also knew Alex's and it seemed fair.

 _I'll never forget that name_. Alex grabbed Piper's hand. For an instant she allowed herself to step out of her numbness and feel the warmness of the blonde's touch and fingertips, while she lost herself in those blue eyes. Piper couldn't help but notice an air of sadness in the taller woman features.

Trough all this time Debbie was by their side, half-observing the variety of brownies and pastries inside the glass case in front of her, and half listening to their conversation. She smiled to herself. It was nice to see her sister engaging in a conversation with someone other than her. But soon they kept quiet.

She interrupted the long silence.

-"Hi. Nice place you've got here. Real cozy".

Piper quickly pulled her hand away from Alex's and tried to focus on the other tall women who was talking to her. Alex looked downwards and adjusted her glasses, putting her hands inside her navy jacket pockets.

-"Thanks. It's not mine though, I'm just one of the employees".

-"Oh, that's alright. Anyways, I just wanted one of those chocolate brownies that you have there. They seem really good". Debbie spoke to Piper while looking at Alex for a brief second. Piper carefully picked the one that Debbie was pointing at trough the glass and gave it to the long brown hair girl. "Mmm, wow! Thus arr reel ghood" Debbie spoke as she ate. She extended her hand with the brownie motioning for Alex to taste some, but the raven-hair girl shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No thanks." Debbie kept eating.

"So, how did you end up working here?" The older sister continued the small talk. Usually it was Alex who spoke to almost everybody, occasionally flirting with good looking girls, but Debbie knew her sister was off, so she tried to do it for her.

-"Well I'm currently finishing my last semester at college, and since the workload is minimum I chose to look for a part-time job near. And I found this one". Replied Piper all cheered up.

-"That's great! So if you live nearby maybe we could hang out sometime. You know, grab a drink or something. What do you say?" Debbie asked.

Alex froze. _What the hell is she doing? She is not going to be here for the next two weeks and here she is asking this Piper we just met if we can go get a drink?_ She gave her sister a confused-mad-worried look. As much as Alex liked, or _really liked_ this charming Piper Chapman, she didn't felt like going out, or drinking, or doing anything... Piper was too beautiful for her to drag into this clouded mind of hers, so full of weary and despair.

-"Sure! I would love too" Piper seemed really excited and Alex inadvertently closed her eyes as she sighed trying to process the fact that maybe she soon would be having a drink with the blonde in front of her. Not that it was a bad thing, it's just that she didn't felt ready yet.

-"Great! We will be seeing you soon then, Piper"

Debbie grabbed the Mocha that Piper had handed her and gave it to Alex. She wave good bye to the blonde while wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders and whispering a "Your welcome" into Alex's ear as a smirk appeared in her face. Alex shrug her sisters' arm off and gave her a small smile. She could try and give herself a chance, after all, this Piper seemed worth it.

As they stepped out of the Coffee Shop it was already dark. The sidewalk was dimly illuminated by the street lights and the air was cold and soft. As they approached the old house Debbie embraced her sister in a tight hug. "You know I love you right?" She knew that Alex was fighting against her own thoughts and emotions, and it was hard to see her sister this way. But today felt different. It seemed that the wind had blown away some dry leaves allowing her to glimpse strands of hope, for so long buried.

-"I love you too asshole" Alex replied with a small grin on her face. "Good luck on that Friendly, maybe I'll watch it on TV". Debbie smiled and waved to her sister as she closed her car door.

As Alex entered the house she took a deep breath. Images of a year before flooded her mind involuntarily.

 _-"Alex, can you help me find my other white sock? I'm looking all over the room for it" Debbie pleaded as she held her phone between her ear and her shoulder while looking under every possible spot._

 _-Why I am not surprised? Look I can't. I'm finishing packing._

 _-"No, Mom, listen. The game is in BayArena Stadium in Leverkusen" Debbie spoke through the phone. "It's the same stadium in which we played New Zealand on the group stage" A thin sound of Diane's voice could be heard through the phone as she kept asking for directions and Debbie kept answering. "No. Mom. Stay in the Hotel that you are at, we are traveling to the Stadium in an hour". "Yes everything is ready, we are just finishing packing"_

 _\- "Mom I love you!" Yelled Alex from across the room._

 _-"What? No that was just Alex" Debbie continued as she kept searching frantically for her sock. "She is telling you that she loves you."_

 _-Yes! Screamed Debbie as she raise her now found sock into the air._

 _\- I'm sorry what? Oh sure"_

 _\- "Hey Lex, Mom asks how many goals you are going to score today?"_

 _-"TWOOO!" Yelled Alex as she packed her spikes "'I'm going to score two for her today. Tell her to watch the heart I'll make with my hands when I celebrate"_

-" _She says two, and to watch for the heart she is making"_

 _-"OK, sure I'll talk to you later, see you at the stadium, remember: BayArena, at Leverkusen. Ok bye. Love you. Bye"_

 _-"Hey Vause you asshole. We are leaving in 10 minutes" Yelled someone while knocking on the door. Alex opened it and there was Nicky all dressed in the Navy and white uniform._

 _-"Shut up you idiot, Red said we had an hour" Replied Alex "We were just finishing packing and giving mom the directions to the stadium"._

Alex opened her eyes. Each time she went back to those memories everything felt so heavy. She slowly walked into the kitchen and poured some water into a glass. As she drank it silently, her mind drifted to a gorgeous blonde she was supposed to go out with. _This may be good._ She finished the water and as she went back upstairs to get a shower, she felt some weird emotion running through her chest. _Was it hope?_

 _AN: Thank you so much for reading. I'm knew to writing fics, son please review. I'm planning on finishing the next chapter within 2 or 3 days, maybe sooner, who knows. XO_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:Hi guys. Thank you so much for your follows and especially for your feedback._

 _Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. As I said I'm open to suggestions if I think I can manage them._

 _I'm trying to improve with every chapter._

 _I'm working on the next two chapters._

 _As always, please review and tell me what you think, if you like it, if you don't, if I'm being repetitive... Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3**

-"No. No color. Black and white is fine thank you".

The morning hadn't been a pleasant one. Piper rushed trough the library with her printed handouts trying to not be late to her class. She had an assignment due today and it was worth fifteen percent of the course grade.

Miraculously she made it just in time to not miss professor Bloom's rant on punctuality. She tried to block the sound of his voice as she unzipped her backpack and grabbed her laptop.

 _Doesn't he knows when to shut up?._

She sat and opened her laptop ready to brake her own typing record, Immunology was definitely a heavy subject.

As the students entered the hall, her mind recalled the small encounter with Alex a couple of days ago. She couldn't believe she met her in person.

Piper wasn't much into soccer, or any kind of sports to be honest, but it was almost impossible to not get excited in the World Cup months. The frenzy surrounding this event was impossible to miss. Almost every commercial had something related to soccer. The streets and cities were flooded with huge flags and posters of the 22 ladies that were representing the US at the tournament held in Germany.

She remembered the day when she and Polly went to a local bar at 2 on the afternoon, just to watch the US Women's National team play in a group stage match.

But after those months, everything went back to normal and she soon forgot about soccer or anything related to it.

"Complement proteins help destroy pathogen and also stimulates phagocytosis" _I wonder if Alex is still up for those drinks. Shit! What a dumbass I didn't even got her number._

"These mast cells have a central function in allergic and inflammatory diseases and contribute... _Maybe she would show up instead and pick me up at the coffee shop. Or maybe her sister, since Alex didn't seemed to excited._

Their role in allergy and anaphylaxis is well known in the field of medicine, but some other functions may have... _She seemed so far away, and those beautiful green eyes looked so sad. Whoa did I said beautiful? Well she is indeed, no one can't deny that. Woman. She is a beautiful 'woman' Piper. What on earth are you thinking!?_

"Miss Chapman"

In her daydream she could hear someone calling her name. "Miss Chapman, do you mind joining us?" Bloom's voice startled her. She came back to reality and saw the entire class looking at her with pity.

 _Fuck. Immunology. Mast cells. Inflammation._

 _-_ "Yes?" _How convincing._

-"We were discussing the role of mast cells in specific body reactions. Can you tell us which compounds they release when activated?"

The professor stood still at the front of his brown podium, waiting. Piper darted her eyes across the sea of faces that were also waiting for her response. She closed her eyes and sighed.

-"No sir. I can't tell you".

-"You can't? And why might that be?"

Piper clenched her teeth. She was mad at her for letting herself drift out of the class topic, and she was annoyed by the professor.

-"You see Chapman, if you were paying attention to what is being said here, you would know that we haven't even discussed that topic yet, and _that_ would have being your answer".

Professor Bloom looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face and Piper just wanted to wipe it out with a slap.

-"Lucky for you" he continued "you can always meet me at my office hours and we can discuss your future in this class" He kept her eyes on Piper the whole time.

She quickly became uncomfortable and averted hers.

He looked at his watch and tapped lightly on the podium. "The class is dismissed" He said and proceeded to pick up his stuff.

Piper was so annoyed. If it wasn't for her life long dream of becoming a doctor she would've drop this class immediately.

 _Just four more months._

She quickly placed her assignment on top of his desk and exited the hall rapidly.

* * *

As she entered the cafeteria she glanced at the big clock in the hall. She had exactly one hour to eat before her next class, so she quickly grabbed some food, payed for it and surfed trough the tables with her eyes, looking for an empty spot.

She saw Polly raising her hand gesturing for her to come over. Piper quickly walked through a bunch of tables and students and sat beside her friend, relieved that she had found a spot.

She noticed a group of girls that she had never seen before sitting next to Polly. One of them she knew.

Jessica Wedge.

Captain of the soccer team of the University. She new this because Polly wouldn't shut up about her dating some guy that Polly had a crush on.

Soon Piper was interrupted by her friend's voice.

-"Girl! Today has being crazy as hell. Do you remember that guy I told you about last Friday?" Polly said out loud trying to overcome the noisy atmosphere.

-"Who? The ugly one?" Piper replied laughing. She knew her friend would be pissed.

-"Shut up. You are just jealous because he likes me and not you" Polly retorted mildly angry while Piper looked at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Anyways, have you met Jessica, Liz and Emily?" Piper glanced at the girls that were now looking at her expectantly. "We have being paired for a presentation on Sociology next month".

 _Good, maybe they can spare me from listening to your list of ugly crushes._

Piper smiled politely at the girls and began eating her meal.

* * *

Alex flickered trough the channels unamused. For the most part of the morning she had being laying down watching the brain eating crap that they were showing on TV. She tried a few more channels and then turned it off. The task today to go grocery shopping, but her motivation levels were below ground.

Suddenly she heard her phone chiming. She stood up and grabbed it to find a text from Nicky.

[From: Nicky]

-Hey Kid! Hope you sit that big fat ass of yours in front of the TV for 90 minutes cuz its game day today!

Alex chuckled and replied.

[To: Nicky]

\- Why? So I can watch you score an own goal?

She chuckled as she remembered that match against Canada which they were winning 1-0 and ended as a draw after Nicky smacked the ball in her own goal in a failed attempt to send the ball to corner.

[From: Nicky]

\- Fuck you Vause. Don't forget I know all your stories. XXX

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Nicky's reply. That was true.

 _"All right girls listen up" Red began the usual pre-game speech while she held a ball firmly with her two hands._

 _"You guys know what you need to do today. We have gone through the game plan at least three times". She paused and watched as the girls nodded solemnly._

 _"You know your opponent and they know you. Germany is one hell of a good team but so are you guys. Two great teams are fighting today for a single spot in the World Cup Final, and as well as you guys, they have come to win"._

 _"More than that. We are in their territory"._

 _"We are at their home, and they are going to defend their home". She continued._

 _"Ladies, I'm going to ask you one thing, just one"._

 _"Leave it all on the pitch"._

 _"All of it"._

 _"I don't want regrets. Play in such a way, that when you cross that tunnel again after the match is over, you can say thruthfully that you gave all you had. That wherever you win or lose... you know there was nothing else in this whole world that you could've done"._

 _"Do it for your nation. Do it for your friends, for your family..._

 _"But most importantly, do it for yourselves. Because you deserve this"._

 _"You. Deserve. to be. World. Champions". Red slowly emphasized each word_

 _The team was listening. Carefully absorbing everything Red said. A wave of motivation flooded the locker room._

 _Red raised her voice "No regrets ladies. You hear me!? I don't want to see 'nobody' crying if we lose! Leave it all on the pitch. No regrets."_

 _She gave one last look at the ladies before throwing the ball to Alex._

 _"Captain". She smiled_

 _"They are all yours". And she exited the locker room._

 _Alex grabbed the ball and looked at her teammates in their all-white uniforms. You could almost touch the determination in the room._

 _Alex knew that there was no turning back._

 _"Today is the day we make history". She simply added._

 _The girls clapped and cheered euphorically while forming a circle and extending their right arms into the center of it._

 _"USA on three" Said Alex_

 _1 2 3_

 _USA!_

* * *

Piper was almost finishing her meal when Polly interrupted the conversation.

-So girls! Did you knew Piper here met Alex Vause a couple of days ago in the Coffee Shop she works at?" Polly stated cheerfully.

Piper chocked with his juice and began coughing franticly.

She noticed Polly and her friends staring at her.

 _Let's not make a habit of this. It's greatly disturbing Piper._

After regaining her composure she replied. "Um... Yeah... she and her sister were walking trough the neighborhood and stopped by. No big deal".

"Uh... no Piper" added Polly as she earned a please-shut-up look from her friend.

It didn't worked.

-"She invited Piper to have a drink with her. Can you imagine?"

Piper saw as the face of the one named Jessica winced in disgust.

"Alex Vause?" She retorted.

"The _fallen star_ who was on every newspaper a couple of months ago?"

The blonde wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"What?"

"Oh come on Piper, don't tell me you don't know the embarrassment that was miss Vause to the US Soccer Federation". Jessica had her eyebrows risen in fake astonishment.

Piper swallowed hard. She didn't knew what Jessica was talking about.

The girl continued. "Her former club in France, _Olympique Lyonnais,_ almost payed to get rid of her before her contract expired last year".

"Later on they revealed that Vause wasn't cooperating with the club, she wasn't attending any of their games, much less their practices. She was involved in some _deep legal shit_ for breach of contract with OL. The club was furious".

Piper couldn't believe it. Alex didn't seem to be the cocky type, in fact, to Piper she seemed to be the exact opposite. _Was this true?_

She sat there in silence.

"Anyways, I could tell you to at least take advantage of her money, but the arrogant 'star' has spent almost all of it paying fines and penalties". Jessica got up from the table.

The other two girls who remained silent for most of the lunch also got up and left.

Polly waved goodbye to Piper and went to the restroom and soon Piper was left alone to reflect on everything Jessica said.

The same question crossed her mind over and over again.

 _Was it true?_

 _Was this Alex just a big arrogant asshole after all?_

 _AN: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please review._

 _I'm posting the next chapter in the next few days. XO_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello guys._

 _This is a short chapter, but longer chapters are on the way as well as more Vauseman interactions. I wanted to point out that in this first chapters I'm portraying a weary Alex, and for the next two chapters that is going to be the atmosphere. But don't worry good days are on their way. As I said, I'm open to suggestions if I think I can manage them. I apologize for the type errors._

 _Flashbacks in italics as well as internal thoughts._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

Alex stood in front of the mirror. Could she do it?

For the past hour she tried to convince herself that this was a good idea. _Come on Vause you've done this a hundred times._

But everything was different now. She didn't felt like herself. A lot had changed.

The phone rang.

Alex picked it up.

-"Hey Lex! Have you asked her out yet?" It was Debbie

Alex sighed tiredly. "Not yet Debs"

-"Come on! What are you waiting for? For some pervert to woo her before you do?" Debbie said playfully. "You better hurry up, I heard she is moving next month". Alex could almost see the smile on her sister's face at the end of the line.

-"Shut up! I'm almost ready. Just finishing my make up"

-"Great! I always cheer for you. You know unless we are playing against each other, then I don't cheer for you. I cheer against you, because..." Alex interrupted her.

-"Yes Debbie thank you for your words of encouragement. I think I can handle it now"

-"Bye asshole! Can't wait for you to call me and tell me everything".

With that Debbie hung up.

Alex took a deep breath. Looked herself in the mirror one last time and went downstairs.

* * *

 _-"Debs have you seen mom? I've being looking for her for the entire warm up session but I can't find her." Alex's eyes traveled across the multitude of faces, scanning for the one that mattered to her the most._

 _\- "No I haven't. Did you talked to her this morning? Debbie glanced at her sister who was bitting her bottom lip._

 _-Yeah. She... I told her to bring my other headphones. I left them in her purse the other day". Replied Alex worryingly_

 _-"Well maybe she forgot and went back to get them. I just hope that she didn't went to the other Stadium because when she finds out and comes to the right one the game will be almost over". Debbie stood beside her sister as they prepared to hear Germany's national anthem._

 _The Stadium was crowded._

 _Entirely._

 _There where no available seats. But although they were playing against Germany 'at' Germany the atmosphere seemed even. There was huge support from the US fans who traveled to Europe to cheer for their favorite team. All kind of crazy fans with paint on their faces smiled and cheered happily waving big American flags and all sorts of banners. You could smell 'World Cup' in every inch of the city, much more on the inside the of stadium._

 _Everything was amazing._

 _The US team respectfully listened to the German anthem as the crowd stood up and sang along with their team. Everybody clapped and cheered at the end._

 _-" I don't know Debbie. This is weird. You gave her the right location. Right? She should be here already". Alex talked trough gritted teeth before they prepared to hear the US anthem._

 _-"Relax Lex. If she is not here she will be at any minute, traffic is real bad on days like this. Don't let this distract you, we need your 'A' game today". Debbie seemed convinced._

 _Alex tried to absorb the calmness that flowed from her sister._

 _She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to replay Red's words in her mind_

 _"Leave it all on the pitch"_

 _"No regrets"_

 _When she opened them, she was ready._

* * *

Alex parked her car in front of the Coffee Shop.

She definitely wasn't ready.

 _Fuck_

As she approached the front door she felt nervous. She glanced inside to see if the blonde was indeed working that night, and caught herself silently wishing for Piper to not be there.

 _What a grand coward._

There was no point in delaying it further, so she took a deep breath and walked inside making the little bells that hung from the ceiling chime with the gentle touch of the door.

* * *

As soon as Piper heard the sound of the bells she looked at her watch.

9:57pm

 _Who the hell enters just three minutes before closing time._

She shook her head and began walking towards the counter preparing herself to re-clean everything that she just cleaned minutes ago.

 _Ugh_ _people_.

But when she lifted her head to meet the person who just entered the shop she froze in her place.

 _Alex._

Piper was speechless.

The tall woman looked astonishingly beautiful, so different from their first encounter at this same spot.

Alex was wearing tight black jeans.

Like, really tight.

She looked down at her dark combat boots, and slowly lifted her gaze studying every body part of the women in front of her. Then she noticed the tattoos that had been hiding under her jacket the last time.

 _Dear god._

Alex approached her with a small smirk on her face as she got the reaction she was expecting from the blonde.

Suddenly a wave of nervousness overcame Piper. Just the mere presence of this women made her feel things she haven't felt before. She found herself questioning her heterosexuality.

Then Alex spoke with that husky voice of her and Piper couldn't help but swallow.

-"Hi. It's Piper right?"

 _She remembered._

-"Yes"

Piper cleared her throat after her failed attempt at speaking. _So smooth_.

-"Yes. It's so nice to see you again Alex." She finally spoke properly. "Late Coffee cravings?"

Alex chuckled. "No, um... Actually I..." She looked down at the floor, then back up at Piper, fixing her gaze in those blue eyes that looked at her intently.

Piper stood still waiting for the black haired woman to speak.

-"I just wanted to know if you are still up for those drinks" She said softly.

Piper raised her eyebrows as a smile appeared on her face.

-"Oh! Yes. Yes. Sure. I mean...

Alex waited as Piper ordered the thoughts that crossed her mind.

-"Yes. Just let me finish closing here and we can go".

She nodded and helped Piper organize the remaining chairs before they exited the shop and walked towards Alex's car which was parked nearby.

Piper shut her eyes closed for a brief second. The previous words of Jessica crossed her mind unceremoniously.

She took a deep breath.

 _Ignore her. What the hell does she knows anyways_.

She tried to shrug it off grateful that Alex couldn't hear her thoughts but she still felt embarrassed.

As they walked side by side, she studied the tall woman, wishing to know everything about her.

Alex approached the black car and opened the passenger's door kindly gesturing Piper to get in.

-"Well thank you. I might get used to this".

 _What was 'that'?_

-"That depends" replied Alex teasingly "Let's see how things go tonight first" She winked at Piper, and the blonde felt herself melting.

 _Tonight is going to be a great night._

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Please review so I know what I need to improve. You guys are such talented writers._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN:_ _Hey guys! I finished this chapter early and couldn't wait any longer to share it with you. I've read good things about the story so fast. A kind guest mentioned something about the pace. Thanks, I mean, I don't know if you guys feel like the story is going to slow or anything. Thank you also for pointing out some vocabulary mistakes, I'm working on improving it._

 _I know you are all waiting for more Vauseman action and it's coming, is just that I want the story to be as realistic as possible._

 _Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews, for your favorites and follows. Really appreciate the warm welcome you guys have given me in this new challenge that I chose._

 _Flashbacks in italics as well as internal thoughts._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

The music of the live band lessened the noise of the conversations taking place at the bar. The place was over-crowded. Music, lights and smells combined easily to make this a full sensory experience.

-"You realize that's not how you are supposed to eat them right?"

Alex smiled while looking intently at Piper who struggled to slice one small portion of shrimp.

-"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't knew there was a manual on how to eat shrimp".

-"Well indeed there is, that's why is called _peel-n-eat,_ not _slice-n-puncture_.

"And I'm surprised a future doctor doesn't know that".

This earned the taller woman a small shove on her shoulder.

Alex laughed

"Whoa, easy there kid" she replied "I value this shirt too much for you to make me stain it with shrimp sauce"

Piper had the biggest smile on her face. She surely was enjoying Alex's company. The night had being amazing, and Piper felt like she had known Alex for years. She felt so attracted to this woman, in _every_ possible way.

 _I could do this everyday_

Alex felt the same. For the first time in a long time she felt at ease. She led her eyes admire the cute blonde in front of her. Not just her physique, but her cheerfulness and they way she seemed to notably enjoy the simplest thing such as eating shrimp while sitting in a wooden stool.

-"So" Alex asked trying to out-compete the noise "What do you do besides college?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Well you know besides studying and working, what do you do for fun?"

Piper stared perplexed.

She didn't have an answer. She had being working so hard to get into Med-school that she gradually pushed every unrelated stuff aside.

-"Um... I don't know, I've never thought about that".

She leaned forward poking Alex below her collarbone "What do _you_ do for fun?"

Alex raised her eyebrows surprised and then grinned.

-"Oh so now we are talking about me? It was _my_ question so _you_ should be the one answering it, not copying it". She took a sip of her drink.

Piper rolled her eyes.

-"How childish. It seems to me that you don't have an answer _either_ ".

-"Oh but I do". Alex smirked

-"Really? And how is it working for you?"

-"I don't know, I'll tell you tomorrow, but it's looking good so far" Alex replied with a wink.

Piper blushed

 _Is this hot woman flirting with me?_

 _Please let it be._

The two women kept chatting and laughing effortlessly. As time passed, they drank several shots and beers, Piper more than Alex. The dark-haired woman seemed a bit more cautious.

-Hey Alex! Piper raised her voice. "I almost forgot. You owe me a bottle of scotch".

The brunette raised her eyebrows. -"Scotch!?"

"And may I ask _why_ I should compensate you with free alcohol? Alex smiled an took a sip of her beer. She then turned serious. "Unless of course you are willing to share it with me".

Piper faked a laugh

-"Very funny".

"No, listen, this one time I went with my friend to a sports-bar so we could watch one of your games, the one against Spain. The bet was that if you scored the penalty kick, she had to buy me a Margarita, and if you missed... well I had to buy her the scotch. I damn sure you would score"

Alex had the biggest grin on her face

-"And what happened? She asked with fake curiosity

-"Like you don't know. You almost kicked the ball into the _third level_ of the stadium!"

The brunette burst out in laughter.

-"Oh god." She managed a few seconds later "I swear to you that it was the first penalty kick that I missed in my life"

Piper rolled her eyes. -"Yeah right".

-"But hey!" Alex half-extended her arms with her palms facing upward "Now we can drink that scotch together."

They sat there grinning like fools

* * *

Alex glanced the big silver clock on the wall beside them and remembered that Piper had told her about an early class tomorrow morning. She stared at the blonde smiling softly.

-"Come on Pipes, I think is time for us to leave. I don't want you to be late because of me".

 _Pipes_

Piper smiled, she had such an amazing night.

-"Yeah, sure. Help me here please".

Piper extended her arm towards Alex who gently grabbed it while helping the blonde stand up.

Alex held Piper by the waist and they walked silently towards the parking lot.

When they reached Alex's car they stopped.

Piper turned around so she could look at the other woman properly. She stared at Alex attentively, fiercely looking into those green eyes.

Soon her gaze fell onto the taller woman's lips.

Alex swallowed watching the blonde intently.

She knew that Piper was mildly drunk, and stood still. The brunette employed all her strength to stop herself from crashing into those inviting rosy lips in front of her.

To calm the thought, she leaned forward and hugged Piper.

-"Thank you..." said Alex "for coming tonight. I really enjoyed it"

Piper was surprised by Alex's reaction.

She wrapped her arms around the taller woman, enjoining the warmness of Alex's embrace. She could smell Alex's hair, and her perfume. It felt like heaven.

-"Thank _you_ for inviting me". Said Piper still holding on to Alex.

Then the brunette abruptly pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot, hand me your phone"

Piper blinked. She began patting her pockets looking for her cell phone and gave it to Alex with a confused look on her face.

Alex took it and quickly added herself into Piper's contacts.

"Here, I saved my number into your phone, you can text me later so I can have yours". She handed Piper her phone back.

The blonde smiled, captivated by Alex's charm.

* * *

Alex followed every direction that the woman beside her gave her, and soon they were in front of Piper's house.

-"Well, here we are" Piper said while looking through the window.

She grabbed the handle to open the door but stopped and turned.

-"Oh Alex" she said excitedly

-"When are you playing? You _definitely_ need to take me to one of your games".

The brunette sucked in a sharp breath.

That was totally not a question she was expecting.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked down at her hands while interlacing her fingers. Piper noticed the body language and soon regretted asking.

"Hey" she placed her hand on the taller woman's thigh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

Suddenly the calmness that covered Alex's features was quickly replaced with distress. Piper's question triggered memories of everything she had being trying to forget tonight.

-"I'm not ..." Alex spoke softly.

She paused, staring absentmindedly at the road ahead.

-"A lot happened... I couldn't handle it and..."

She looked at Piper

-"I'm not playing anymore"

Piper didn't knew what to say. She felt ashamed for asking, but tried to encourage the dark-haired woman beside her.

"I'm sorry... I..."

She paused.

"I had a great time with you tonight, thank you so much for everything. I hope to see you soon"

She gave Alex a weak smile and left the car.

Alex quickly started the engine and drove back to her house.

* * *

 _-"Oh come on ref, what the hell was that? Are you planning on showing that yellow card today?"_

 _Nicky confronted the referee after Poussey received a questionable foul in the middle of the pitch._

 _-"I'll soon show it to you if you keep arguing every play". The referee replied calmly_

 _The stadium cheered and booed at the same tame, as German and American fans supported their respective teams._

 _For the past 35 minutes the match had being intense, with highlights full of near misses, and amazing saves from the goalkeepers. Both teams were playing very aggressively, trying to be the first ones to score._

 _After the referee allowed the game to continue, Nicky noticed Alex sprinting towards the space between two defenders._

 _She rapidly placed the ball on the ground an kick it towards Alex._

 _Alex received it with her chest and controlled it easily._

 _She passed the ball to Lorna who gave it back to Alex with one calculated touch that crossed the entire German defense._

 _Alex was now one-on-one with the German goalkeeper._

 _The goalie approached her with extended arms, trying to give Alex the less possible amount of space into the goal._

 _The brunette with the number 10 jersey, skillfully lifted the ball with a chip that went over the head of the goalkeeper, who desperately extended her arms trying to touch it, to no avail._

 _The ball smoothly crossed the goal line._

 _The stadium roared in excitement._

 _USA was now 1-0 ahead._

 _Alex quickly ran towards the corner flag making a heart shape with her hands._

 _She stopped._

 _Her eyes traveled across a multitude of cheering faces, looking for Diane._

 _She kept her hands in a heart shape, raising them higher, searching..._

 _But she couldn't find her._

 _-"Fuck Vause what a vaseline! That was amazing!"_

 _Nicky jumped into Alex's shoulders, making the brunette lose her balance and stumble into the floor, with Nicky landing on top of her back._

 _Soon the rest of the team joined them forming a human mountain, laughing and yelling._

 _When they got up Alex smiled and high-fived her teammates. She tried to shrug the weird feeling on her stomach._

 _Something was definitely wrong._

* * *

A small drizzle poured on the streets of the small neighborhood. The drops fell continuously with a rhythmical sound, quickly covering the windshield.

Alex stayed in the car.

She had left Piper at her house almost an hour ago.

Soon the rain became stronger. Torrents of water traveled trough the house eave, cascading heavily near the balcony. The sound of thunders interrupted the previous quiet night.

Non-fallen tears clouded Alex's vision.

 _When are you playing?_

Alex laughed sadly as she recalled Piper's question.

When _was_ she playing?

Could she even play again?

The tears escaped her eyes and were now running freely trough her face.

She didn't planed for the night to end like this. It had been perfect.

 _Lex you need to move on_. _Lex you need to move on._

The words of her sister replayed over and over in her head.

But she couldn't.

She had tried. Se really had. Yet she felt this massive sorrow that _crushed_ her. An unmerciful paralysis that prevented her from reacting, dragging her back to this dark hole whenever she tried to climb _out_ of it.

 _Son of a bitch._

 _You killed her._

 _You killed her._

Suddenly Alex couldn't sense her surroundings, the air became thicker and suffocating. Something hurt.

She heard a distant voice, a blur.

The car door opened.

-"Alex!?

-"Alex Stop! Stop!

-Can you hear me!?

Debbie desperately tried to restrain her sister who was uncontrollably hitting the steering wheel. She grabbed the younger girl's hands in an attempt to calm her.

Alex's hands were cold and sweaty.

Her eyes vacant.

Debbie knelt beside the driver's seat. Her clothes were almost soaked and so was her hair. The rain kept falling. She got up and entered Alex's car closing the door.

Debbie was on top of her sister now, her knees and shins pressing onto Alex's thighs, her head almost touching the rooftop. She was pushing Alex's shoulders against the car seat.

-"Hey"

The tall brunette kept wrestling against her sister's grip

-"Hey, Hey! Alex. "

Alex was shaking. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus on her sister's face.

-"Alex you need to calm down. Listen to me! Try to breathe slowly".

Alex nodded erraticly.

She had a lost expression on her face.

After a couple of minutes, the younger sister managed to slow her breathing.

Debbie stared, worry plastered all over her face.

She grasped Alex's hands, holding them tightly.

-"I can't"

Alex finally spoke in a strained voice "I can't do this anymore Debs".

The younger girl shook her head franticly

-"I want out. I want to end this."

There, she said it.

Debbie's chest rose and fell rapidly as she breathed heavily trying to process the words that felt from her sister's lips.

She could hear the loud thumps coming from inside her chest.

\- "No".

\- "Alex no". She panicked.

-"Don't you dare say that". "Do you hear me!?"

-"Don't you dare say that again!

She shook the younger sister in her seat.

-"You are going to get through this. OK? I'm here with you. You are not alone. I know it's hard, I know it hurts...

Debbie was on the verge of tears.

-"I know it seems that what happened... all of it... stole so much from you, but you can't give up".

-"Please Lex. You can't give up. I need you."

Alex shut her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around her sister, holding on to her.

She was exhausted.

After a couple of minutes she pulled back. Confused.

-"Why are you even here?"

Debbie was supposed to arrive next week.

-"After the match against Mexico we were playing Japan, but they canceled it."

Debbie softly stroke her sister's cheek.

-"And I'm glad they did, because I needed to be here tonight".

Alex showed a weak smile.

-"Thanks" She replied.

-"Now get off me please, you are numbing my legs".

Debbie rolled her eyes at her younger sister and stepped out of the car with Alex following behind.

The rain had stopped.

As they walked slowly towards the door, Debbie spoke.

-"So, what happened with blondie?".

\- "Everything went well, I just... I'll tell you inside"

And they stepped into the house.

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Please review. Feel free to write me what you liked, what you don't liked, what you think I can add, what you think I can improve._

 _Please, tell me if you are liking the flashbacks._

 _Thank you!_

 _The next chapter is on its way._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Heeey. Apologize for the slightly late update. As you may have notice, I'm trying to update daily, but this next few weeks are going to be a bit busy. Lots of things demanding my attention. But I hope that you understand. To the guess that asked for chapter 6 yesterday, here it is! I hope you like it. To everyone that has written positive reviews, thank you so very much. I'm thrilled to know that you are enjoying the story._

 _This chapter is going to be a bit sad I guess, but soon things will start to get in place._

 _I'm sorry for any typing errors, I really do my best to give you the best possible writing. I quickly recognized that writing stories is not an easy task. My respect for everyone here in this fanfic world._

 _Again thank you so much! Please review and tell me what you think about the story, about the characters, the plot..._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 6**

Piper entered her house quietly, reflecting on what the brunette said in the car.

She placed her jacket on the table and collapsed into the couch.

 _What happened to Alex to make her quit soccer?_

In her sleepy state, she took her laptop from her backpack and began typing in the search bar: Alex Vau-

Soon her screen flooded with thousands of links related to Alex.

Newspapers, Sport Sites, Images...

She read on

" **Alex** Pearl **Vause** (born November 6, 1992) is an American soccer player, Olympic gold medalist and FIFA Women's World Cup champion. She is one of the world's best fowards..."

Piper narrowed her eyes.

 _It's says here she 'is', not she 'was'._

Her eyes focused on a small tab below the search bar: **News**

She clicked on it and began reading the headlines.

 **"She is explicitly violating her part of the contract"**

 _Joe Caputo, owner of the Olympique Lyonnais, bursts against the behavior of US Women's National Team forward, Alex Vause._

 **Breaking!**

 _Alex Vause faces a 7 million euro penalty fee from her current club for apparent breach of contract._

 **Unacceptable and Embarrassing**

 _US Soccer Federation repudiated Alex's behavior as she showed up drunk to a meeting held by her club OL._

 **"We can't wait for her any longer"**

 _Caputo looks forward to end Vause's contract before the current season ends._

 **"They are clearly uninterested in helping her"**

 _Deborah Vause, US national team goalkeeper and sister of Alex Vause, fires against the managers of Olympique Lyonnais for the way they are treating her sister._

 **"You can tell them to go f*** themselves"**

 _Words of US soccer foward Alex Vause, as she exited one of the meetings..._

Piper gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

 _It was true._

* * *

Alex woke up to the smell of pancakes that flowed from the kitchen and into her room. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and stood up. When she went downstairs, she found her sister cooking breakfast, wearing a big white T-shirt.

-"Morning sunshine" Debbie said as she placed the pan at the sink. "You slept well?"

-"Yes, I did" Spoke Alex in a sleepy and even-huskier-than-normal voice.

-"You know what?" She continued.

-"I was thinking about what you told me about Piper"

Debbie smiled at her sister while placing a plate full of pancakes at the table.

-"Really? Which part?" She handed Alex a fork and a knife.

-"Well I did had an amazing night yesterday, and it felt right. I definitely want to keep seeing her". The brunette spoke as she began slicing one big chunk of pancake.

-"I don't want her to think that she messed up. You know? Because of my reaction to her question"

She began eating.

Debbie nodded and walked towards the fridge to grab a gallon of orange juice.

-"Well, what do you want to do then?"

She placed it on the table.

-"I was planning to go see her today. Not at the coffee shop, but at the University".

Alex's eyes were gleaming with excitement as she told her sister her plan. She finished her pancake and placed an another one on her plate.

-Alex I think that's a great idea! You should definitely do it."

-You think?" The brunette bitted her bottom lip as she grinned.

-"Yes!" Debbie encouraged her sister. "Go on. Do it, go get your girl"

Alex smiled. She quickly finished the remaining of her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready.

Twenty minutes later she came back down with her keys in her hand.

-"Bye Debs! See you soon".

She grabbed her jacket and stormed trough the door.

-"Bye asshole! Good luck!

Debbie smiled while watching Alex get in her car.

* * *

Piper rushed trough the crowded halls while eating a snack. She woke up late to her class and didn't had time to eat proper breakfast, so she resorted to a chocolate chip protein bar. When she finished it, she threw the small bag in the nearest garbage can and stepped in front of the door.

7:59am

 _Thank god._

She took a deep breath and entered the class room.

* * *

Alex drove slowly, trying to find a parking in the University. The parking lot was full. Not a single available spot was visible.

 _The fuck is this?_

 _Is the President here for a speech?_

Alex watched while students walked in and out of the main gate.

She noticed one young man walking towards a car, carrying two heavy books on his left arm, while struggling with his right hand to pick the right key from his key chain.

Alex approached him in her car. She leaned forward and rolled down her window.

-"Hey kid!

The boy looked up surprised.

-"Hi" He responded while staring at the brunette in front of him.

-"Are you leaving?"

-"What?"

Alex smiled trying to be polite.

-"I'm looking for a spot to park my car. Are you leaving campus now?"

-"Oh! He seemed to understand. "Yeah, sure. My car is right there, is the red one"

He pointed to an old hatchback with one missing headlight.

-"Great. I'll just wait here".

Alex rested her back in the seat and waited patiently for the boy to enter the car and turn on the engine. He then drove near Alex and she waved at him.

-"Thank youuu! You saved my ass, you know?"

The young man grinned and replied.

-"Your welcome. It was a pleasure to save Alex Vause's ass".

Alex scrunched her nose as she faked a laugh.

-"Sure it was" She replied with an annoyed smile

The boy smiled cheerfully and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile Piper was astonished by all the images she was watching in her class.

 _Medical mycology is so amazing!_

She was so involved in the lecture that when the professor ended it she felt upset.

The blonde glanced at her watch once again and exited the classroom. She was supposed to meet Polly to begin decorating the Assembly Hall for the Annual Medical Meeting taking place that afternoon on Campus.

As she walked trough the halls she recognized Polly talking to the same three girls Piper met a couple of days ago in the cafeteria.

She rolled her eyes.

-"Hi Polly. Do you have the ribbon and the flyers?

* * *

Alex walked through the halls scanning all the faces looking for the blonde.

She glanced at her phone to see if Piper had texted her so she could have her number.

 **No new messages**.

Alex sighed.

 _Pipes where are you, come on._

Soon her eyes stop drifting.

She found her.

Piper looked amazing. Her long hair was tied in a loosened braid, her legs were exposed as she wore an above-her-knee blue skirt and she was smiling happily.

Alex then noticed that the blonde was talking to a small group of girls.

The brunette adjusted her glasses and approached Piper carefully.

* * *

-"Hey Pipes"

Piper's eyes widened.

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

The blonde turned around and saw Alex, with her long hair and her tight jeans. Waiting for her reply.

The other girls went silent, watching intently at the tall brunette.

-"Alex?

Piper spoke

-"What are you doing here?"

Alex chuckled

-"I just wanted to see you again, and couldn't wait any longer"

She was grinning happily.

Piper nervously looked around and saw that the little scene had drawn the attention of many curious stares.

She studied their faces.

They clearly knew who the tall woman standing in front of her was, and she could read their looks of surprise...

of pity...

...of disgust.

Piper glanced at Jessica who was standing next to Polly. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrows lifted in annoyance.

The blonde remembered everything she read about Alex last night, and couldn't help to feel a little embarrassed by the brunette's presence.

Piper cleared her throat.

-"Oh"

It was all she could manage to say.

Alex sensed something was off.

She suddenly wanted to get out of there as soon as she could.

The tall brunette nervously ran a hand through her hair.

Piper then jolted forward and grabbed Alex by her wrist, dragging her into the nearest empty classroom.

Alex was shocked. She didn't expected this reaction.

Piper spoke.

-"Hi, I... Um... I wasn't expecting to see you here. What's going on?"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows

-"Um... Nothing. There is nothing going on, I just wanted to see you"

She hesitated

"You didn't text me yesterday so I could have your number and... I wanted to go out with you again. I had a great time last night".

Piper didn't looked at the brunette.

She parted her lips to say something but Alex interrupted her before she could speak.

-"Is this because of last night? Because I told you I wasn't playing anymore?

Piper shook her head unconvincingly.

-"No.

She repeated

-"No. No... I..."

-"Then why are you acting like you've seen a ghost?"

Alex stood there confused.

Piper didn't knew what to say. She felt bad for Alex, but at the same time the weight of what other's would think overwhelmed her. Yes the tall brunette was charming and sexy, but what would the world say if they knew that she was going out with this rebel and reckless _ex-_ soccer player, who _explicitly_ told the press to go and have sex with themselves? What would their parents think? She couldn't afford this, not now. Her inner monologue was interrupted by the sound of Alex's voice, bringing her back to the crude reality.

-"What did you found?"

Piper swallowed.

"What are you talking about?"

 _Such a lousy liar_.

-"Don't lie to me". Alex's tone was firm. "I know you must've read something. What is it Piper?".

The blonde rubbed her neck, and spoke softly.

-"I... googled you...

-"and... I read a couple of headlines".

Alex laughed humorlessly while drifting her gaze across the empty classroom.

-"And you were satisfied right? That's _all_ you needed to know about me to decide whether I was worth your time.

Piper prayed for the ground to swallow her.

Alex looked down at her feet, then back up at Piper.

-You didn't have to ask anything to the person from whom the news were written. You didn't needed to know ' _her'_ version of the facts.

The brunette exhaled on defeat.

-"You know what? Forget it.

She threw a sad look at Piper and left the classroom.

The blonde was speechless.

The noise of the students who were slowly filling the classroom looking for an empty chair, brought her back to reality.

Reluctantly she stepped out of the room and stretched her neck while trying to glimpse the taller woman on the sea of faces, but she was gone.

 _Fuck_

* * *

 _Two whistles marked the end of the first half in BayArena Stadium._

 _The German team raised up their game and scored one goal just before the end to even things up._

 _Both teams rushed into the tunnel, preparing themselves for the half-time speech at the locker rooms._

 _Debbie ran beside Nicky and quickly disappeared from the sight._

 _Alex was still on the pitch._

 _She was arguing with the linesman about the play that led to the German equalizer._

 _-"She was offside ref. She had an entire leg offside. Didn't you saw that?_

 _-"I'm sorry Vause, but I don't agree with you. To me she was onside"_

 _-"Well the TV is showing the replay and the whole world is going to see you made the wrong call"_

 _-"I can live with that". He replied_

 _Alex shook her head in disbelief_

 _She slowly walked to the sidelines and into the tunnel._

 _Staff, photographers, directors and employees ran franticly through the halls, giving orders, pointing, obeying... A group of children dressed up in colorful costumes prepared to enter the pitch for their practiced act. Both teams were no longer on sight, they only had 15 minutes until the game continued._

 _As the tall brunette approached their locker room, she could hear someone crying._

 _She increased her pace._

 _Alex's heart almost stopped at the vision in front of her._

 _Debbie was sobbing uncontrollably into physical trainer John Bennett's arms._

 _The brunette froze._

 _"What the fuck happened!?_

 _She kept asking between desperate gasps._

 _-What. Happened?_

 _She then felt Nicky's hands grabbing her wrists._

 _-"Alex... Oh God..._

 _Nicky looked terrified._

 _-"Some random guy opened fire this morning at the Hotel Lobby were Diane was at._

 _"She was shot"_

 **AN: Thank you for reading. I promise things will fall into place soon.**

 **Please review!**

 **XO**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey! Double update. I had this chapter ready and couldn't wait any longer to post it. Please review. XO_

 **Chapter 7**

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The way she managed to let Alex down ashamed her. She though about sending a text to the brunette apologizing, but that was something she needed to do face to face. She kept wiping the small tables of the Coffee Shop trying to shrug Alex's sad look off her mind.

Her shift was coming to an end, and for that she was glad.

Piper stared at her surroundings.

Two customers entered the shop, and an employee quickly approached the counter, smiling, ready to take their order. There were many people at the establishment this afternoon. All sorts of conversations were taking place at the same time. Outside the sun rays reflected on the trees, making them shine in various tones of greens and oranges. Swirls of wind dragged dry leaves all across the street, spreading them randomly in every direction. The spectacle was mesmerizing.

Her view was suddenly blocked by a tall woman standing before her.

 _Debbie_

Piper studied her. She was wearing skinny black jeans and a white shirt, with a vintage denim jacket on top. Her straight brown hair fell smoothly onto her shoulders and below. Messy bangs covered her forehead, almost touching her big hazel eyes. Her lips closed. Piper tried to read her facial expression. She didn't look mad. Just tired.

"Hey" Debbie said said softly "you busy?"

The blonde exhaled.

"No, I'm finishing here. I was almost leaving" she continued

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I was a big coward"

Debbie gave her a half-smile

"It's ok. Can we just talk for one sec? I'll be quick"

Pipper nodded "Sure, let me just wash my hands and I'll be right back"

The tall woman dropped into the chair and waited for the blonde to return. Debbie was twenty-four years old, four years older than her sister. She had always felt protective over Alex, and that feeling grew even deeper after everything that happened. Not everybody knew how much Alex was struggling internally. Sometimes she seemed so far away, so out of reach, that Debbie began thinking she would never heal entirely.

When Piper came back, the brunette took a deep breath.

"Listen Piper, I don't blame you for panicking, or for believing whatever that you read on-line about Alex".

She continued

"In fact, many of what it says is true. But the press only tells one side of the story, the side that helps them earn money, doesn't matter if they have to destroy a reputation"

"Alex has being through a lot in this past year. It has being hard on both of us, but even harder on her. She doesn't like talking about this, and if you want to know the first person account of the facts, she needs to be the one to tell you, not me".

The blonde listened attentively

"Piper, It's been a long time since I saw that sparkle in Alex's eyes, and I saw it when she talked about you. I saw it yesterday when she rushed to find you at the University".

Piper looked down at the table.

"How is she?" she spoke softly without lifting her gaze

"Hurt"

"She is struggling... bewildered by how her ghosts keep shaking her ground".

Piper bitted her fingernails.

"Look Piper, Alex really likes you, you just need to give her a chance."

The blonde nodded. "Is she gonna be home tonight?"

Debbie smiled

-"Yeah... Yeah she is. She doesn't go out much this days".

-"You mind if I visit?"

-"No, not at all". Debbie grinned "I'm not going to be around tonight, so she'll probably go to bed early. Here, I'll write you the address".

Debbie pulled a pen out of her jacket and wrote her address in a napkin. She gave it to Piper.

"I'll see you around" Debbie waved at Piper and left.

* * *

Soon Piper was in front of the white and blue house.

The house was big, with two floors. Three small steps led to the balcony, with white wooden handrails on their sides. A big tree was planted just beside the concrete where Alex's car was parked.

Piper walked towards the door. She opened it carefully, poking her head inside.

-"Alex?"

She suddenly heard a loud thump. "FUCK"

Piper approached the kitchen

-"Alex are you all right?"

She was worried, but when the blonde saw the scene in front of her, quickly brought her hand to her face and covered her mouth to suppress a laughter.

Alex was pulling her head out of the kitchen cabinet, holding a screwdriver in her left hand, and running her right one through her nose and forehead desperately trying to pull off a spider web that she accidentally managed to catch with her face.

-"Shit".

The tall woman talked while spitting out remnants of the filthy thing, running her fingers over her lips. "Fucking... spider from hell..."

She then noticed Piper watching her quietly.

-"Piper?" Alex was startled "How do you got here?"

The blonde pointed back with her thumb, slightly turning her neck nervously. "Oh, I... Debbie gave me the address. She stopped by at the Coffee Shop earlier".

Alex's expression was blank.

Piper pursed her lips, reflecting on what should be said next. She opened her mouth and closed it again, letting out a long sigh.

-"I'm Sorry".

Alex watched her quietly, with her arms crossed.

-"What I did was totally unfair and...".

The brunette began walking towards Piper, fixing her gaze on those blue eyes. She studied her face, her cheeks... The tall woman stood just inches away from the blonde, her face an expression that Piper couldn't decipher.

-"Listen Ale-

She was cut off.

For a moment the world stopped spinning and she shut her eyes closed.

The heat of Alex's lips filled her mouth with a wave of intense fervor that no words could describe. She felt the warmth of Alex's hands holding on to her face while the brunettes jaw tightened and loosened skillfully, exploring every corner of the blonde's mouth.

Piper kissed her back. Fiercely.

She let her brain block every other stimuli that wasn't related to the tall woman who was clinging onto her mouth passionately. Alex was kissing Piper like she was the water she yearned for years.

Her hands traveled to the blonde's waist, pulling her bodies even closer, breathing heavily.

-"I suppose that..." Piper spoke between kisses. "this means you forgive me"

Alex ignored the blonde as she lingered the moment she had dreamed off since the first time she saw her.

After a long and passionate kiss they pulled apart, Alex gently resting her forehead into Piper's, panting lightly. She licked her lips and smiled.

Piper was amazed. She had never felt so sexually attracted to anyone as she did to this tall woman in front of her. They kept looking into each other's eyes, communicating without words.

Alex was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

-"I've wanted to do that for so long"

Piper stood there, grinning like an idiot.

-"Well, miss Vause, now that we have been properly acquainted, why don't you walk me through your house?".

Alex smiled, she approached the blonde one more time and placed a quick kiss onto her lips, before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room. She happily showed Piper every room of the house, never letting go of her hand. The were back in the kitchen after the small tour.

-"Oh, hey!" Alex spoke all cheered up. "Do you like puzzles?"

Piper eyes widened in excitement.

-Sure! I do them with my grandma all the time.

Alex's smile widened.

-"Great! There is this amazing puzzle of the Catalonia Streets that I haven't finished. Let me get it".

The brunette ran into the living room to grab the puzzle.

Piper's eyes wondered all over the place. As she approached the lounge, she noticed trophies and medals scattered around.

Her eyes rested on a big poster hanging in the sky blue wall.

It was a photo of Alex and Debbie, in her soccer uniforms, standing on the middle of the pitch, with a woman just a bit older than them standing between the sisters. The three of them were laughing wholeheartedly without noticing the camera. Alex was sitting on a soccer ball, strands of her hair floating lightly because of a small breeze. Her arms rested on her knees. She was looking up at the older woman, who had an extended arm, the hand resting gently on Alex's shoulder, her eyes closed by laughter. Debbie was on her feet, grabbing the older woman by her waist, and resting her head into the woman's shoulder.

Piper stared solemnly.

She then noticed Alex standing beside her.

The blonde turned her head towards the brunette and and observed her.

-"That was two years ago".

Alex spoke softly

-"We had just finished a practice session. She surprised us that afternoon by visiting the stadium. We were laughing about how she couldn't find the correct entrance and kept pushing closed doors, looking for the one that led to the pitch. Some guy took the picture and gave it to us".

The blonde listened attentively.

She knew the answer, yet she asked.

-"Who is she?"

Alex's voice was almost a whisper.

-"That's mom"

* * *

 _Nobody was expecting Alex's reaction._

 _When Nicky told her about Diane, the tall brunette just stared at her teammate like she already knew. The panic that previously invaded her, subsided. An odd calmness covered her features. The suspicions were confirmed, something indeed happened. That was why Diane wasn't there when she looked for her through the entire first half. That was why she never make it to the stadium. She was being part of the side damage that a lunatic caused after having a breakdown and deciding that the best way to deal with it was shooting blindly at innocent people in a hotel lobby._

 _Without flinching she entered the locker room and surveyed her teammate's faces, who watched her with fear in their eyes. Fear that Alex didn't showed._

 _She stood in front of them and spoke calmly._

 _-"We've got a match to win"._

 _She paused._

 _-"Don't let this get into your head. All right? There are still 45 more minutes to play, and the game is 1-1. We need to win this in order to make it to the final"._

 _The girls didn't knew what to do, and seeing Alex's tranquility despite the horrific news she received, made uneasy._

 _Red walked into the center, grabbing Alex's arm, signaling for her to come outside. They stepped aside and Red began speaking._

 _-Alex, I know that thi-_

 _The brunette cut her off._

 _-I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you are trying to suggest"._

 _Red pursed her lips._

 _She observed the tall woman in front of her. Something told her that Alex wasn't completely processing what was happening, but she nodded and lightly tapped her player's shoulder._

 _-Ok, then I will not push you to do it._

 _She stepped back into the locker room and spoke._

 _-"Ladies, you heard your captain". she added "You played an almost flawless first half, but as Alex said, there are still 45 minutes left. She is telling you she wants you guys to play._

 _She paused_

 _"When the game ends... we will work with what happened"._

 _Red saw Debbie sitting near the wall resting her head on it, her gaze lost, her face humid with dry tears._

 _\- "Tasha, you are going in now. You're replacing Debs in the goal-line."_

 _"The rest of you will remain the same._

 _-Díaz?_

 _-Yes coach?_

 _\- Be ready to enter 20 minutes into the second half._

 _-Yes ma'am._

 _Alex exited the locker room and went into the tunnel. She remembered the promise made to Diane when she was at the hotel. She whispered to herself "I'm still scoring two for you today mum"._

* * *

-What the...?

Alex crawled beside the cardboard in which they were assembling the puzzle. She brought her head closer to the table, with her nose inches away from the almost finished picture. Her brows furrowed in concentration. She slowly pulled out one piece and held it between her thumb and index, bringing it closer to her eyes.

While still holding it, the brunette threw a mischievous look at Piper.

-"Did you just placed a green piece in the middle of the sky?

Piper looked up from a handful of pieces she was stirring, looking for one with the rear tire of a bicycle.

She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the piece the brunette was holding, but quickly widened them again.

-That is not green. It's blue!

-"Oh. my. god."

Alex threw her neck back in exaggerated shock.

-"Are you fucking kidding me?". She said after raising her head. "This is green, Piper. Green! It even has grass on it.

Piper crawled beside Alex, and yanked the piece out of the brunette's hand.

-No it does not!

The brunette gasped for effect.

-Oh no! Someone is having vision problems. Here, miss Chapman, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding".

Alex wiggled four fingers in front of Piper.

-"Oh shut up you asshole" Piper tried her best to sound angry. "My vision is perfectly fine, you are the one with glasses remember?".

The brunette laughed amused

-"Quite an observation you made there". "And I wear them because I _recognize_ my sight problem".

They kept laughing and joking, and soon forgot about the puzzle in front of them. Piper encircled the tall brunette. Her arms wrapping Alex's waist, while sitting in the wooden floor. She rested her head into Alex's shoulder, just enjoying the peaceful moment. Silently.

Alex closed her eyes, quietly stroking the blonde's hair with her right hand, staring through the window. A soothing calm prevailed in the room. For so long her mind throbbed, holding inside a ferocious storm that threatened to drown her. For so long she fought tiredly, against frightening thoughts of despair and grief. Today, after months of turbulence, her mind felt serene. Unperturbed.

She found her calm.

She found her place.

Right in Piper's arms.

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Please review, tell me if what you like and don't like._

 _Expect some Vauseman action in the next chapter._

 _XO_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hello guys! Well this chapter was really hard to write. I hope that you like it. I think that from now on I'm not going to be able to update as fast as I was. But I'll do my best._

 _I'm sorry if I missed a mistake on the grammar. My apologies._

 _Please review! XO_

 **Chapter 8**

-"Pipes?"

Moonlight rays entered through the window glass, reflecting dimly on the portraits that hung from the wall. Alex gently caressed Piper's hair, carefully removing the strands that covered her face, whilst softly whispering her name. The blonde was laying down peacefully, resting her head on Alex's thighs, profoundly asleep.

Piper stirred unconsciously, clearly unaware of the pair of green eyes that watched her intently.

-"Piper"

-"Mhm" she finally mumbled, slowly opening her eyelids.

-"Al?" Piper sat up, mildly disoriented after her unplanned nap.

-"Hey kid." Alex was grinning happily "Has anybody told you how incredibly alluring you look when sleeping? I almost didn't woke you"

Even in her sleepy state, the blonde still blushed at Alex's words. She patted on the floor searching for her phone. "What time is it?"

-"Almost 2:00 am"

-"What!? And you didn't woke me earlier?" The blonde glanced at her phone to confirm the time. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up, noticing Alex staring with a naughty smile on her face; her eyes gleaming with lust.

The brunette moved closer, till the point that their noses where touching, and pressed her lips gently onto the blonde's, grabbing her by the waist. She slowly moved her head downwards, almost burying into Piper's neck, lingering. Piper inhaled a sharp breath, goosebumps appearing in her back and neck. She could feel every coherent thought slowly dissipating from her mind. Alex's warm breath was all over her skin... enthralling, inviting.

Piper closed her eyes, silently craving for the tall woman to continue with whatever forbidden _things_ she had on mind. "You know why I didn't woke you?" Alex's voice was deep and hoarse, each word sending bolts of electricity through Piper's bare skin. The subjugated woman could only muster a small moan, completely intoxicated by Alex's presence. "Because now, after I'm finished with you..." She pressed her wet lips onto Piper's neck. The blonde could feel her nipples hardening, begging for Alex's fingers, or hands, or mouth... "you are going to see the stars from your most sinful..." Alex moved her tongue upwards "...uncensored" she kept whispering, her mouth all over Piper's ear. "...dreams". That last word spoken with the blonde's earlobe between her teeth.

By this point, Piper's breathing was erratic, her hands weakly grabbing the brunette's clothes, her neck tilted backwards... delirious. The tall woman began lifting the blonde's shirt, and threw it on the sofa. She pressed her body onto Piper's, softly pushing her, and on cue, the blonde let herself lean down, her back into the floor, her mind clouded with desire.

Alex pressed her tongue over Piper's stomach, licking upwards, steadily approaching the valley between the blonde's breasts.

-"Alex" Piper spoke between short sharp gasps, desperately longing to feel the brunette's electrifying touch between her legs, which at this point were spread over the floor, expectantly. "Alex _please_ give me more!"

The tall woman smirked and moved her mouth from Piper's breastbone, onto her ear. "What do you want Piper?" Alex teased her, sensually massaging her right breast, breathing hot air into the blonde's ear. Piper whimpered agonizingly. "I w-want..."

-"I'm sorry what? I'm afraid I don't understand. Do you want me to stop?" The brunette kept rubbing the shorter woman's breasts, while licking her earlobe. Piper fracticly shook her head with her eyes closed. "NO! Alex please"

Alex decided to take the woman out of her agony and skillfully began to unbutton the blonde's pants, pulling them down along with her underwear. Piper raised her hips so Alex could do it easily. She could feel herself growing wetter, her breathing increasing by second.

-"Look at me"

Alex's tone was firm and confident. Employing all her strength, the blonde managed to open her eyes, trying to focus on the long-haired woman in front of her. She saw that Alex was holding up two fingers, a smirk plastered on her face.

Suddenly a massive torrent of electricity traveled through her whole body, from head to toe. Her back arqued involuntarily, as she pulled in a lungful of air feeling Alex entering her body. Her eyelids half open, her mouth forming a perfect o-shape.

-"Dear god!" She screamed at top of her lungs.

The brunette unmercifully kept rubbing her fingers in and out, with her other hand massaging Piper's breaths, watching arousedly how the blonde turned and stirred below her.

Piper's body was tensed, her hands desperately searching for something to grasp, a thin layer of sweat forming in her forehead, while gasping and moaning in ecstacy. Then, Alex buried her fingers deeper into Piper, sending waves through her body, making her reach the climax of bodily pleasure.

-"ALEX!"

-"Oh babe the night is just getting started"

* * *

 _The second half had being a complete roller-coaster. With the US team troubled by the events of the half-time, and the German players increasing their pressure and offense, only the divine mercy was keeping the score even. The German's attempts at goal ended everywhere but in the back of the net, and the entire US team was playing on their own field, desperately wishing for this nightmare to end._

 _The fans cheered and jumped in their seats, unaware of everything that was happening backstage._

 _Alex seemed unsettled, anxiously running from one side to the other, glancing at the clock between every play, her usual quiet temper rising by the second._

 _-What the fuck are you doing!? You are supposed to back up in defense, its a 5-3-2 when they have the ball. Get back! Get back!_

 _Alex yelled and pointed with her hands. Her gestures rapidly escalating to panic levels._

 _-"Nicky! The brunette had a hand on top of her forehead "Nicky!" She widened her arms protesting "Fuck! Stop trying to build the play from behind. Don't you see how much time we have left!? Send it forward as soon as you can!_

 _-Vause, you need to calm the fuck down!_

 _Nicky was getting anxious, she was not used to see this side of Alex. It was affecting her, and the rest of the team as well. From the sidelines Red watched worryingly the spectacle unfolding before her. The world cup final hang by a thread, as the Germans kept approaching the US goal-line._

 _Red looked at Alex, unsure if the young girl could handle this much. "Ruiz, gear up, you are going in". She couldn't risk this match._

 _18 minutes remaining, plus the added time._

 _Alex glanced at the bench and saw Ruiz taking her training vest off. She ran towards the sidelines where Red was standing._

 _-I'm not going out, you hear me!?_

 _-Alex_

 _-"I swear to god, that if you sub me out..." Alex eyes were gleaming, fighting back tears, her voice cracking "I made a promise Red... I made a promise"._

* * *

Sun rays began warming up the blissful morning. The night had been long and passionate, with both women exploring every corner of the other's body, submerging in an exhilarating sea of heat, sweat and ecstasy. They were now on the couch, Piper resting peacefully on top of Alex, her left arm languidly hanging with her finger tips almost touching the floor. Alex was also asleep, her arms holding on to the blonde's middle section, her lips slightly parted. Both with only their underwear.

Piper woke up first, lifting her neck and fixing her eyes on the beautiful woman sleeping below her. She grinned happily, remembering the events of the previous night.

"Al?" The blonde began placing soft kisses all over Alex's face, as if she wanted to continue things where they had left them a few hours ago. Piper began stroking the brunettes nipples, watching attentively Alex's face expression. Her chest rose, as she took in slow breaths. Piper kept massaging her breasts, and slowly, slid her hands under Alex's underwear. The tall woman began stirring, moaning softly, as she felt Piper's fingers between her legs. The blonde then swayed forward, removing strands of black hair covering Alex's neck and face, whilst still teasing her with her fingers. "Alex, sweety, time to wake up" Her breath hot and provocative, into the woman's neck.

Alex abruptly opened her eyes, wondering if the divine sensations she was feeling in her dream were real or not. "Pipes?" She muttered. The blonde smiled, and pressed her lips onto Alex's, which were cold and needy. "I wasn't exactly finished with you yesterday. You didn't gave me the chance and..." The blonde pressed her lips onto Alex's neck, who had now her eyes closed. "...that's just not fair".

Just a few seconds later Alex's back arched against the couch, feeling the electricity of Piper's fingers teasing and massaging every part between her legs. Her toes curled as she whispered Piper's name. "Relax, Al, consider this vengeance, for everything you did" Piper felt so naughty, watching how Alex nodded erratically, taking in every word that came out of her mouth.

Then they heard the door's lock

-"You've got to be kidding me." Alex hissed annoyed.

Piper jumped out of the couch, forgetting of everything she was planing to do to Alex. She moved franticly through the room grabbing the clothes that were spread all around the floor, trying to dress up as fast as she could. Alex was still laying down, covering her head with both hands internally cursing her luck. She took a deep breath and watched the blonde in front of her, jumping in one leg trying to pull up her jeans.

Alex grabbed her t-shirt and her shorts, quickly dressed up and walked to the door.

-Vause!

Nicky was standing below the door frame, wearing black shorts and a dark green shirt, with a wide smile covering her face. Debbie was right behind her, sunglasses on, a cup holder on her right hand, and a big doughnut box on her left, waiting for the short woman to step inside.

Nicky gathered Alex's not-so-amused look

"You were _definitely_ not sleeping." She stepped inside, walking closer to the brunette while inspecting her surroundings "Where is she?"

Alex smirked and tried to outsmart her friend. "Come on Nichols, you expect me to be happy after you show up at my door at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning?

"No, actually I _don't_ expect that. What I _do_ expect..." She leaned closer to the brunette, pulling the tag that sticked out of her shirt collar. "Is for a big grown up asshole like you, put on a t-shirt correctly"

-"Oops" Debbie closed the door behind her, smiling at her sister and walking to the kitchen table. "Someone is burning in hell for lying".

The brunette laughed out loud, flickering Nicky's hand off. "Shut up you asshole, she's dressing up, pissed at you without knowing you. And Debbie" she added "if I'm burning in hell, it ain't gonna be for lying". In that moment Piper stepped out of the lounge, walking timidly towards the two women near the door. Alex threw an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

-"Nicky, meet Piper. Piper meet Nicky. Best central midfielder in the world, plus an absolute pain in the ass".

-"I'm the pain in the ass she can't live without". Nicky shook Piper's hand smiling. "Damn Vause, you picked her good. She gave you some pink taco yet?"

Piper's eyes widened.

-"Well actually, Piper here is going to study medicine, so she could give you a few lessons on human anatomy" Alex gave Nicky a wink and walked into the kitchen, still holding Piper's hand.

"I brought coffee and donuts on our way home". Debbie spoke as she sat down. "I hope they are still hot, we were bumper-to-bumper on our way here" She grabbed her coffee and took a sip. "Ah, its perfect"

"So Nicky" Alex spoke as she gave Piper a cup of coffee. "I didn't knew you were coming today."

"I noticed, judging by the warm welcome you gave me". She grinned, and continue.

"No, this was a last-minute thing. Mendoza is organizing a charity match tomorrow, to raise money for the people of Haiti who are still recovering from the earthquake".

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Charity match? She took a bite of her doughnut "That's nice of Gloria"

Nicky glanced at Debbie who was eating in silence, waiting for the conversation to go on. "Yeah, about that". The short woman placed her cup on the table "She wants you to come with us, the team needs a forward".

Alex almost choked with her food. "What?"

"You heard me"

The brunette threw a look at her sister who pretended she was hearing the news for the first time. "Alex!" She widened her arms. "I think that's a great idea, you can help Gloria raise some money, and go and have some fun with us"

"Us? The tall woman raised her eyebrows surprised. "You are playing too? Wha-"

Piper sensed what the two women were trying to do immediately cut Alex off before hearing her protests. "Alex!" She placed a hand on the woman's thigh. "This is perfect, I've always wanted to go to one of your games. I mean, I know is just a charity match, but to me it's still awesome! Come on!" She stared at Alex, flashing her eyelashes while making her best version of a puppy face. The brunette felt her will power weakening.

-"Pipes, I hav-"

-"Pleeease. Just one game?"

Alex sighed. There was no way she could say no to those eyes.

She slowly nodded her head "Ok, fine, I'll do it".

"Thank youuuu!" The blonde quickly embraced her in a hug, while throwing a wink at Debbie, who had the biggest smile on her face.

Nicky was astonished by what she just witnessed. "Damn blondie, I'll bring you with me every time Alex doesn't want to go out with me" She laughed amused and stood up, glancing at Alex "Gonna get my suitcase, because I'm annoying you for the next four days".

Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde and began tickling her unmercifully "I can't believe what you just made me do! You better come to that game Chapman."

"No! Alex!" She laughed trying to get off Alex's grip, to no avail. "Stop! Stop now!" The brunette kept laughing but soon loosened her grip on the blonde, to her relief.

Alex turned her around, and stared solemnly into those mesmerizing blue eyes. She had never seen someone more beautiful.

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Piper's lips. "I'm gonna take a shower, you better rush home or you'll be in trouble"

The brunette then went upstairs and left Debbie and Piper alone in the kitchen.

"So, I gather that you guys made amends quickly" The older sister smiled at Piper. "Thank you, I mean, it's been a while and... I'm really glad"

"Thank _you_ , for coming and talk to me" The blonde smiled.

"I should get going now, my mom will probably be freaking out. I'll see you guys tomorrow". She stepped out of the house, and found Nicky leaning against Alex's car, finishing smoking a cigarette. Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't footballers supposed to be as healthy as possible?"

The short woman laughed, "Oh, this definitely is keeping me healthy, it helps me lower my stress"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hey blondie" Nicky threw the cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it. "I'm happy you convinced Alex to come"

Piper smiled proudly.

Nicky gestured Piper to come closer "Listen, what we told Alex is true, but there is another thing that she doesn't know about. There are going to be many managers of the National League in the match, and we are hoping that this will help her to get back into training so she can find a contract".

Piper was listening attentively. "There are many teams interested in her, but they are cautious to elicit rumors because they aren't sure if Alex is prepared to play again. You know?"

The blonde nodded, excitedly. "Nicky that's amazing! I hope she plays really good tomorrow"

"She will, trust me, there is magic in her feet" Nicky winked at Piper and walked back into the house. "Good bye blondie! I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye!"

And with that, Piper jumped into her car, practicing in her mind the excuse she was giving to her parents.

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the follows and favorites. I hope you are enjoying the story so far._

 _Please please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter._

 _Anything you want to happen next? I'm open to suggestions if I think I can manage them._

 _XO_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hello guys! Thank you for your patience, I've being catching up with my classes and didn't had enough time to write this past week. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the previous one. Thank you for all the follows and favorites._**

 _ **Sorry for any grammatical errors, I try to do my best.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 9**

 _It may have seemed like a miracle, maybe. A shooting star finishing its trajectory after crossing the sky's black mantle, of which you can only catch a glimpse. But that's enough to you because it's all you needed. To the people in the stands, to the ones watching on TV, to the other team, it surely was one. A massive, remarkable, miracle. I mean, is there any other way to explain how a ball crosses half of the pitch on a wide mid-air parabola and lands smoothly on your right foot, in identical Denis Bergkamp fashion?_

 _Yes, there is. At least for Alex._

 _It's called a gift._

 _A bouquet of flowers she is placing solemnly at the back of the net, keeping a promise she made just a few hours ago._

 _There is nobody else, just her and the ball._

 _Sounds off._

 _Lights out._

 _No clatter._

 _No blare._

 _Not a single clap, not a small hum. Just the vibration of the sphere as it touches her foot... then the grass... then her other foot, this last touch, an unmerciful strike that unmutes her surroundings. Revealing the_ _deafening roar that floods the stadium._

 _She finds it disgusting._

 _Repulsive._

 _What the hell are they clapping for? Can't they see what is happening? A wave of nausea overcomes her. The previously restrained volcano inside her body, is now erupting violently as the heart-piercing reality hits her like_ _a gigantic avalanche._

 _Diane is gone._

 _Forever._

 _Never again will she find her assuring smile between the sea of faces in the crowd after missing a shot. Never will they argue about how she should wear Alex's jersey instead of Debbie's. Or go and grab dinner after a match._

 _Diane is gone._

 _And so was Alex._

* * *

Piper woke up startled to loud bangs against her bedroom door. Honestly she was waiting for this to happen, since nobody was home when she arrived earlier.

The loud bangs persisted.

"Piper, can you open the door please?"

She wrapped herself in the blanket, walked towards the door, and unlocked it. A rehearsed smile on her face, trying to delay the inevitable conversation.

"Mom! Good morning! Isn't this a lovely day?"

Carol ignored her daughter's pleasantries and went straight into interrogation mode.

"Where were you last night?"

Piper knew there was no point in lying, but that didn't mean she was telling the truth. If her mother found out that she had spent the night having sex with a tall and sexy soccer player, who also happened to be a _woman_ , the drama that would follow would be unbearable. The semester was coming to an end, the deadlines were piling up... she didn't had time for this.

She took a deep breath.

"I spent the night with someone"

Carol raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised by her daughter's sincerity and her unexpected declaration, and Piper prepared for the too familiar speech she was about to receive. _You have to settle your priorities. Getting into Medschool demands your entire attention. Don't waste your time in frivolities. You need to make your family proud, it would be a shame if you didn't make it as a doctor_.

But her mother's next words startled her.

"Oh that's nice. Well, tell me about him sweetie. What's his name?"

 _Her_.

"Um, Alex. The name is Alex" She cringed, feeling that she was somehow betraying the brunette. _I will tell her, but not today_.

"Alex. That's a nice name" Carol took Piper's hand and led her to the bed where they both sat down.

"So, what does this guy Alex does? Is he a lawyer? A banker?" She squeezed Piper's hands. "Oh, is he a surgeon? It would be amazing if he could give you some advice for your future career in the fie-"

"Mom! Stop, please". Piper rubbed her temples. It didn't matter how many times she dealed with her mother's status-seaking way of seeing things, she still felt annoyed.

"I'm sorry honey, I just got excited for you"

"You got excited for me? Or for the fact that maybe you could brag about how your daughter is dating a surgeon?"

Carol's face lit up. "So he is a surgeon! Honey that's great, where did you meet him?"

By this point the young woman was having a blood rush.

"Mom" The calmness of her voice didn't matched the toughs crossing her mind. "Alex is not a surgeon. Alex is a professional soccer player". _Or was, or soon will be again._

This felt like a cold bucket of water to Carol, and Piper noticed it in her face expression. The older woman's voice immediately took a condescending tone.

"Listen sweetie, athletes, they like to think that hitting a ball, or shooting it into whatever net of their preference is, is a profession, but is not. Their career is short, and maybe, if they are lucky they can win one or two good contracts, but after that, oh honey, they go in a downward spiral and lose everything they've won. Because they don't have a clue on how to manage savings, or retirement, or accounts... You need to think further Piper, you need to think about your future, the future of your children".

"What future?" Piper talked through clenched teeth. "I'm not pregnant mom, I don't even know if I want kids".

"Oh not yet, but soon you will be an-"

"Listen mom, I don't care about whatever athlete's stereotypes you have in your head, but I like Alex. That's all I care about right now, and I'm going to a soccer game tomorrow because Alex is playing. Now let me get back to sleep".

Carol, took a deep breath and stepped out of her daughter's room.

"I'm taking to your father about this".

Piper eyes widened at those last words, but didn't said anything. She'd deal with this later.

* * *

"My god, Nicky I'm so fucking nervous" Alex was laying on the bed, bouncing the ball in her palms.

"C'mon Vause! Are you chickening out now? Relax, _I'm_ the one that's going to do all the hard-work so you can receive the ball in a gold tray and get all the credit".

This made Alex laugh. "Yeah right"

"Besides" the short woman continued in a witty tone "after blondie sees you all geared up and sweating, you'll be muff munching before the match ends. How's that for some motivation. Huh?"

Alex turned around so she was facing Nicky

"Nichols, I'm suspecting you're feeling a little needy, ain't you? How about we go out after the game, I'll even tell Morello so she can help you lower your libido". Alex replied, a smug smile on her face.

Nicky let out a burst of laughter raising her palms in surrender. "I'm just trying to fire you up Vause." She continued "Although I'll happily accept your proposition".

The brunette chuckled. "No Nicky, I mean, I want this with Piper to be more than just fucking around".

"Which was exactly what you were doing when I showed up here" The short woman replied while rubbing her chin.

Alex smacked the ball towards Nicky, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Nicky laughed "I get what you are saying. You just do what you gotta do alright? If she is the one that deserves your soft side, then go ahead kid. You deserve to be happy"

The brunette smiled at Nicky's words. That was one of the things she loved about Nicky, the way they could joke and get serious in the same conversation, with both understanding what they mean.

Nicky turned around in the chair looking for the ball, extending her left arm to pull it towards her with her fingertips. "Throw it again, this time higher so I can do a header".

Just then Debbie appeared on the door wearing her purple jersey and shorts. "Hey! Are you gu-

"Heads up keeper!"

The ball flew across the room towards the woman standing below the door frame. "Holy shit!" She covered her face in a fast reflex.

Nicky and Alex laughed amusedly. "You are to slow for us Debs" The shorter woman joked.

"No, I'm actually the fastest here, and apparently the only one ready, since you too have being fooling around all afternoon. Hurry up, we've got to be there at 4pm"

Alex and Nicky exchanged looks.

"4pm?" The short woman raised her eyebrows "Did Gloria asked you to open up the stadium?" She added sarcastically.

Debbie threw a sharp look at Nicky.

Just then Nicky gasped and threw her head back. "Oh I know! This is about Blake isn't it? What? You are meeting him underground so nobody can see you two making out?"

"No, that's gonna be the half-time show. We just need to make sure you get there early so you can walk straight into the locker rooms and not into any available twat".

Alex cracked up in laughter while Nicky stared at Debbie in disbelief. "Buuurn!"

Debbie stepped out of the room. "I'll be waiting downstairs, hurry up"

* * *

Piper turned off the engine and stepped out of her car. If the line for buying tickets was as long as the amount of cars in the parking lot, she would be lucky to enter fifteen minutes before the game ended.

Resigned, she waited in the line hoping to get inside on time. It was a beautiful sunday for a soccer match, not a single cloud in the sky. She observed the groups of people wearing jerseys and colorful scarves, as they waited for the game to begin. Their mood was contagious, and her heart began beating faster at the thought of seeing Alex.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Piper?"

The blonde turned around and saw a mildly fat man, dressed in blue jeans and white t-shirt. He had a US blue cap on, and a messy beard. Piper didn't remember knowing him.

"Um, yes?"

He extended his arm towards the blonde.

"Hey, I'm Joel, Alex send me to take you inside. You don't need to wait in the line, come with me".

The grin on Piper's face almost touched her ears.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she is waiting for you in the locker room"

Piper nodded and followed the man to the back area of the stadium. They walked through a long corridor until they reached a door with the words "Visitors" on it.

"Ok, you should wait here now"

The man stepped inside and left Piper standing in front of the door. Suddenly she felt a familiar touch wrapping her around the waist.

"Hey Pipes" Alex rested her chin into the blonde's shoulder and squeezed her tight. "I'm so happy to see you"

Piper grinned widely and placed her palm on Alex's cheek "Me too. I'm also happy that you saved me from waiting in the line, I didn't knew that so many people were coming"

"I know right. I'm so fucking nervous, I don't know how I agreed on doing this" She turned Piper around.

The blonde smiled and grabbed Alex's hands. "Everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying so much".

The brunette stood there staring intently into Piper's eyes. She couldn't help it. Each time she was looking into those eyes, everything else seem just so insignificant. The past was erased, and all she could focus on was on how unbelievable her present seemed, with Piper on it. She didn't need anything else.

"Al?"

Piper's words brought her back from her thoughts. She grabbed the blonde's face and pressed her lips onto hers. It was like she didn't wanted to waste a second of this dreamlike reality. Piper kissed her back, feeling like she was the luckiest girl on the world.

"Hey" Alex pulled apart, and grabbed the blonde's hands. "Just a few minutes ago I bumped into a guy and he told me he was Seattle's assistant coach. He handed me a small card and said they were looking for a forward for this new season"

Piper remembered what Nicky told her the other day, and tried her best to look surprised. "Oh my god Alex, that is so amazing! What did you tell him?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip "I don't know Pipes, I said I would think about it, but I don't think I'll even considerate it".

Piper's smile fade out. "Why not?"

"Do you know how far Seattle is? That means if I say yes and _hypothetically_ everything turns out right, I would have to live all the way across the country. I mean, I just met you. I can afford being so far from you, you know?"

The blonde's heart skipped a beat, hearing Alex's words. The brunette was willing to reject a contract so they could be together. She couldn't believe it, and embarrassment overcame her as she recalled her earlier conversation with her mother, and how she hid the fact that Alex was a _she_.

Just then the locker room door opened and Debbie stepped out.

"Alex, we are about to get in the field, go finish dressing up" She noticed Piper. "Oh hey Piper, nice to see you made it. Here." Debbie pulled a ticket from her jacket and gave it to the blonde. "You can sit just above our bench, we will be there in a couple of minutes"

Piper grabbed the ticket and smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'll better get going. Good luck!"

She glanced at Alex one last time and walked into the stands.

Debbie wrapped an arm around her sister. "You better get your game going today Lex".

* * *

"I'm telling you! She stopped the ball with her forearm, that's why she managed to score. It's unbelievable how she keeps cheating even in a friendly charity match" Nicky kept protesting as they walked to the car.

"Forearm or not I don't care, they couldn't beat us and we managed to score four today" Debbie searched for her car keys, patting her pockets.

"We?" Alex winked at Piper "Thank god Nicky and I were there because your attempt at a clean sheet wasn't so clean after all, we won by the minimum difference"

"Oh fuck off, if it wasn't for me they would've score eight times, easily. That defense was a mess"

Alex laughed amusedly watching how her teasing pissed Debbie off. It had being a great game. They had fun, Piper finally watched her play, even though she was far from her best version, but she still managed to score one and give one assist.

It was late, and the parking lot was almost empty. Debbie and Nicky got inside the car and Piper kept walking beside Alex, the blonde's car was still further away.

"Where do you want to go now? I mean, to celebrate your _unofficial_ come back"

Alex tilted her head backwards, watching the big black sky above her. "How about some burgers and milkshakes? What do you say?" She stopped and pulled the blonde closer.

"I say, perfect! Come on, I now the perfect place"

"Alex"

A woman's voice echoed in the parking lot, interrupting their conversation. "So nice to find you here babe, I thought you had disappeared"

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. So, who do you think this woman is?**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Hi guys, it was really nice to read your reviews, I hope that I don't disappoint anyone here. Enjoy the chapter!_

Piper turned around and saw a tall woman with long brown hair walking confidently towards them. She was wearing a black skirt and blouse, with red high heels. The blonde looked at Alex, who was standing beside her, an unreadable expression on her face. She felt Alex's arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Alex's tone was cold and unfamiliar.

The woman placed a hand in her chest, simulating surprise. "What am I doing here? That's sounds a bit harsh considering the amount of times I managed to save your ass from corporative vultures".

A surge of anger-filled responses flirted with spilling out of Alex's mouth, but she chose to bit her tongue instead. She didn't want Piper to witness a pointless confrontation with this selfish asshole. She clenched her teeth.

The woman sensed Alex's hesitation and a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"I've seen you've made new friends" She extended her hand towards Piper who was silently watching the word-exchange happening in front of her.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Natalie, Alex's former agent, although I'm sure she has mentioned that already" She threw a wink at Piper.

To say that the blonde didn't had a clue of what was happening was an understatement. She shook Natalie's hand, and watched as Alex stood silent, shooting darts at the woman in front of her.

"Anyways" Natalie continued while looking at Alex "I just wanted to say hi. I was here because of Díaz, your teammate. We are negotiating an agreement with a big club. She is heading to Europe with hell of a contract".

Alex couldn't hold back an humorless laughter. "What a pity for Díaz"

The woman took a step closer to the brunette. "Oh, what's the matter Vause? It's not my fault you couldn't keep your shit together".

She continued, purposefully.

"Clearly our time in bed wasn't enough for you to reconsider your decisions".

Piper lowered her head, visibly uncomfortable with the conversation taking place. This didn't went unnoticed by Alex, who at this point was burning in rage, trying her best to not rip a woman's head off, on a Sunday night, in an empty parking lot.

"Listen Natalie, I see what you are trying to do, but I assure you is not going to work. So get the fuck out of here with your manipulative bullshit".

The woman stood there for a moment, staring into Alex's eyes. After what felt like an eternity, a mischievous smirk appeared in her face before she began walking away. "You know were to find me Alex. I'll see you around".

The brunette let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding as she watched Natalie disappear in the darkness of the parking lot. How she didn't noticed her in the stadium before? Or Debbie? All sort of thoughts crossed her mind, as the woman's words echoed in her head, realizing the impression she probably left on Piper. She immediately turned to face the blonde, who was standing quietly, avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Pipes, I'm so sorry, I can expla-"

The blonde cut her off.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm not mad, I mean, every one has a past right?"

She looked at Alex who nodded rapidly, waiting for Piper's next words.

"Listen Al, I really like you, and I enjoy being with you, but it's like everyday I'm learning something new about you from everybody except yourself. And I find myself trying to connect the dots of whatever happened to you because it seems that you don't trust me enough to tell me anything".

She continued in an uneasy tone.

"What I am supposed to think? Because if I listen to what people are saying, I shouldn't even be here right now. You showing up drunk to meetings, getting a lawsuit for breach of contract, and now this woman just comes out of nowhere and _babes_ you, telling you that 'you know where to find her'... Jesus Alex, what is going on?"

Alex was speechless.

She didn't had anything to say to the blonde standing in front of her, and she couldn't blame her for feeling this way. It was true, all of it. But every response that crossed her mind felt so cliché. _Let me explain. It's not what it looks like. It's complicated._ It seemed that there were no right words, no right time.

And now she was standing in front of this beautiful woman, the only decision in her life that felt right in so long, who made her feel hope again, who she wanted to make so happy... and yet, she felt everything was slipping like water through her fingers.

She couldn't lose Piper. She couldn't. She had to make a choice.

The blonde watched how Alex ran shaky hands through her hair, her eyes gleaming with non-fallen tears, as the storm raging inside her mind manifested itself physically.

Piper inhaled a sharp breath, immediately regretting the words that slipped from her mouth just a couple of seconds ago. She grabbed Alex's hands, which by now felt like they were freezing, before wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Al, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry please, forget what I just said. You can tell me whenever you feel ready Ok? You don't have to tell me anything".

Piper felt Alex's grip tightening around her. Her heart almost stopped at the sound of the brunette's sobs breaking the silence of the night. She felt like a total asshole and just shut her eyes closed, waiting for the tall woman to calm down, never letting go of her. A moment later she heard Alex's strained voice.

"You are right Pipes". She pulled away looking into Piper's eyes.

"Alex it's fine rea-

"No, please listen". The brunette continued, her voice overwhelmed with emotion. "Ever since I met you, things have felt so different... so good. You've given me hope Piper. I mean, I just played a friendly match, after almost a year without soccer and..."

She paused, her voice cracking.

"I don't want to lose you Pipes. I don't. Please don't leave. I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything, just...

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Al" Piper grabbed Alex's face, resting her forehead against the brunette's. "I'm not going anywhere. You hear me? I'm here".

Alex just closed her eyes, and nodded softly.

"Come on" Piper continued. "Let's go get those burgers. I now you must be starving. We can talk at restaurant ok?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go"

* * *

"They are better with ice-cream you know?"

"Ew, gross. No thanks. I prefer ketchup and salt, like normal people"

"Oh come on, at least you can try one. Here, open your mouth"

"Piper, what the..." Alex wrestled with Piper's hand who was persistently attempting to get the fry close to the her face.

"You don't want fries? that's fine, how about some ice-cream?"

Just then Alex felt a cold creamy substance, dripping through her mouth, and nose and chin. The brunette couldn't believe what just happened. She sat there with her mouth open, watching the beautiful blonde wiggling the ice-cream cone in front of her.

"Ups! I'm so sorry" Piper said while bitting her bottom lip. She leaned closer, and slid her tongue across Alex's lips and chin. "Let me take care of that".

Alex grinned, captivated by the blonde's charm. It didn't matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like the first time.

"You are paying for this Chapman"

"I hope I do, Vause".

* * *

It was getting late. Both women already finished eating, but they stayed there, sitting beside each other knowing there was still one conversation left for them to have. Piper remained silent, unsure if it was a good idea to ask again, or to bring the subject. She was about to tell Alex they should head home when the brunette spoke.

"Mom died... a year ago. She was shot in a hotel lobby while we were playing for a spot in the World Cup final. Someone told us in the middle of the game, it was just so fucked up".

Piper inhaled a sharp breath, shocked by Alex's sudden declaration. If the brunette didn't revealed another single thing about her past, she would've understood.

But Alex continued.

"After Diane's death, everything went down, it felt like the world was crumbling but I didn't had the energy to do anything about it. Then the international brake was over, and we were supposed to report to our clubs. I flew back to France but I couldn't do it, I just couldn't play".

"Pipes everything felt so wrong, the thought alone of stepping into a pitch again made me nauseous. Shit was getting real, OL began warning me, demanding me to go to the practice sessions... Suddenly I was facing a 7 million euro penalty fee and I didn't care.

She paused, and turned her head to look at Piper. The blonde didn't knew what to say.

"Al, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that this was what had happened, I thought...

Alex completed her sentence

"You thought that I was just a cocky temperamental athlete who had delusions of grandeur, and refused to play if the team didn't granted my whims".

The blonde widened her eyes, startled by Alex's response.

She felt relieved when the tall woman laughed out loud.

"Relax Pipes, I'm just messing with you. Although that's what many people think about me".

Piper smiled, a little embarrassed to admit that Alex wasn't far from the perception she once had of her. She rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

There still was a question she was dying to ask.

"What happened with Natalie?"

She felt how the tall woman took a deep breath.

"Yeah, well... She was my agent at the time".

Piper kept silent, waiting for Alex to continue.

The brunette sighed.

"Before everything that happened, things were going pretty well. It was my last year of contract with _Olympique Lyonnais_ , and I was receiving offers from many important clubs... Natalie was managing an agreement with the German club _Wolfsburg_. They were negotiating a mind-blowing contract so they could had me playing in their league".

"But when things got out of control, and _Wolfsburg_ knew about what was happening with me and with the team, they became apprehensive".

"Of course, Natalie was raging because she was receiving a big percentage of the money. I was her most valuable asset, and if I couldn't play, she couldn't earn as much. Plus the lawsuit thing didn't helped her reputation either".

"This one day I was in my apartment, drunk as hell, when Natalie came in looking for some documents. She wasn't gay, but she knew I liked her. I don't know how it happened but we ended up sleeping together... and we kept doing it".

"Honestly, when I was with her, it was the only time that reality didn't hurt. She talked to me, tried to help me get back in the field, to cooperate with the club... She literally moved in to my apartment".

"In my haze I even began to think that maybe I was falling in love with her".

"A month later, unbelievably, the club withdrew the lawsuit, and ended my contract. I was supposed to pay a compensation for the breach but they told me I didn't have to. Pipes, I couldn't believe it. Those were the first good news I received in months".

"Later on I discovered Natalie was sleeping with _Olympique Lyonnais'_ owner, and that's why they went easy on me".

"Turns out that with everything she did, she was just trying to get me back playing so I could have that contract... and she could have the money".

"So I left Lyon, and went back to my mom's house. And here I am."

Piper's heart was racing. She couldn't believe that a person could be so selfish, and be willing to use somebody's feelings for the sake of money. She straightened in her seat, and stared at Alex. Every previous idea she had of the brunette dissipated from her mind. She felt so attracted to this girl, and it was about time that she was honest about her feelings towards Alex.

"You now what Al? Fuck this shit!"

The brunette blinked perplexed.

"Ok Piper, did your ice-cream was secretly stuffed with alcohol?"

"No, no, no, Alex I'm serious. Fuck this, all of it. Lyon, the lawsuit, Natalie... You are so much more than this Al. You are so much more".

She grabbed Alex's hands

"And everything that happened..." Piper lowered her voice, just above a whisper.

"That wasn't your fault Al. None of it. Not the lawsuit, not your dismissal... not Diane's death"

At the mention of her mother's name, the brunette closed her eyes, but she didn't looked agitated, or disturbed. Somehow Piper managed to address the burden the brunette had carried for so long. Guilt.

The blonde continued.

"I can't change the past Al, but I assure you, that I'm going to do everything I can to help you. You have your whole life ahead of you, your whole career...

"... you've got me"

The brunette opened her eyes, her face gleaming with a mixture of hope, and apprehension.

"For how long?"

Piper didn't think twice.

"Forever."

.

.

.

 _AN: And there you go! I have the same feelings as you guys regarding Sylvie. I didn't wanted her to be on the story. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter._

 _I have an idea in my mind of the next chapter. It's coming soon._

 _Please, for those of you who are following the story, and for those who just discovered it, please me what you think about the pace, about their relationship. What I need to improve? Things will get really nice for the girls soon._

 _XO_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello guys. It's really nice to read your reviews and see that you are following the story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please share your thoughts on this chapter, I need your feedback. To the reader who asked for more Nicky/Alex interaction, I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Thank you all for your reviews._

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

A lot can happen when you make peace with your broken parts. Its like a curtain that draws open, revealing a whole new perspective on things that previously seemed so dark. At least this is how it felt to Alex.

Things with Piper were going amazing. They spent every possible afternoon together, watching movies, eating, playing cards... Sometimes the blonde spent the night at Alex's place, although they didn't get much sleep on those occasions.

Alex decided it was time for her to start training. If everything turned out right she could get back on shape and find a low-key contract with one of the National League teams.

Nicky had finished her season early, her team didn't make to the playoffs and she was free for the next month and a half. She decided to help Alex with her training and soon they were back on the streets, running a few miles.

"Ah, isn't this a lovely morning for a good run? Fresh air... nice sunrise... I'm back with my old partner... I mean, you can't ask for more, can you?".

"No".

Alex wasn't paying much attention to Nicky, she was to busy focusing on controlling her breathing, a task which its difficulty increased by the second.

Nicky could sense the brunette was struggling to keep up with the pace.

"How are things with blondie? I haven't seen her in a while. Is she good?"

"Mjm"

Alex tried her best not to waste any amount of air out of her lungs unnecessarily.

The shorter woman continued with her teasing, looking straight forward while keeping her fast pace.

"I think you need to buy new shoes, those seem to be slowing you down a bit".

"Would you shut the fuck up!"

Alex spat, unable to hide her annoyance any longer, and Nicky bursted in laughter as she finally got her desired reaction from the tall brunette.

"You better get on shape soon Vause, I don't like this feeble version of you".

"Yeah, well make fun of me now. Two more weeks..."

She paused between fast breaths

"...and it's going to be you running behind me".

A big grin appeared on Nicky's face. It was so good to see Alex getting back into the game, or at least trying. She knew it wouldn't take long for Alex to gain her momentum. They were planning on doing different practice sessions. Weight training, movement drills, ball drills... Hopefully she could find a contract in the next couple of months.

They continued their run trough the neighborhood. The plan was finishing two miles around the streets, and then get back into the gym to do some weight training. There were only a few cars on the road, it was too early for the masses. The sun was slowly raising, painting the previous dark blue sky with an orange and red gradient. You could hear the birds chirping, interrupting the previous silent morning. The air was cold, almost numbing their nose and hands, as their feet barely touched the pavement in a steady rhythm. They were officially back in business.

* * *

"In Michigan University of Health Sciences we focus on a high-quality, innovative, student-centered learning environment. It is our priority that the student feels appreciated and not like he or her is merely another statistic number. Here we answer some FAQ about the University"

The long-beard man handed Piper a red and white brochure with the initials _MUHS_ at front.

It had been quite an interesting morning for Piper at College. Representation of many medical schools were on campus with information tables, promoting their respective universities, all of them trying to allure the premed students into their program. By lunch time, Piper ended with a bag full of pens, key chains, pen drives, necklaces... all of the promotions stuff they were giving. She knew she couldn't postpone this decision any longer, but at the same time it was so hard. There were so many options, and she didn't wanted to precipitate and make a choice she would regret later.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an all cheered up Polly, who suddenly appeared by her side, holding a binder against her chest. A big smile on her face, apparently anxious for splurting some big news.

"Hey Piper" She said bumping into her friend's shoulder "you are planning on going to the party tonight? It's gonna be at George's house"

She closed her eyes holding her palm up before hearing Piper's protests.

"And don't tell me you have to study because there are still three more weeks till the finals. And I also know George is a dick but, it doesn't matter. Half of the students are going to be there anyways. What do you say?"

Piper thought about it for a second. Polly was right, she couldn't argue this time. It might be fun.

"Yeah, sure, I'll let you know" She smiled politely

"You better" Polly grabbed Piper's arm enthusiastically "I talked to Pete and he's coming with his friends. Baby, I prophesy that tonight I am meeting the father of my future kids"

* * *

Nicky and Alex were finishing at the gym. The place was crowded, as people rushed in before their jobs started. Some fast beat music echoed trough the speakers, with questionable lyrics that were supposed to motivate whoever listened to them. All Nicky could hear was "party" and "sex", and that was working just fine with her.

"So, now that Natalie isn't your agent anymore, who's going to help you with all the stuff?"

Alex stepped below the squat bar, grabbing it firmly over her shoulders.

"I don't know, haven't thought about that yet. Maybe Jeremy? Debbie's agent."

The short woman took a sip of water.

"Well you could always consider mine, I mean, don't you see the bright career I have?"

This made Alex laugh "Totally". She began the reps, shoulders aligned with her ankles, slowly going down.

The short woman continued, looking at Alex's reflection on the big mirror wall in front of them.

"No seriously, he is nice. We don't talk much though, business only".

She turned to face the brunette, who had a focused expression on her face as she went up and down carefully, making the bar friction against the metal column.

"But so far things have always ran smoothly. Indiana renewed my contract for three more years, and the money deal is pretty good".

Alex kept looking straight forward, sweat drops running down her face.

"Well I think I can talk to this "business only" guy." Her voice strained as she struggled with the weight. "How many sets are left?"

"This is the last one, then we'll cool off and get going"

* * *

Piper parked her car in front of Alex's house. She had 20 minutes before her work shift started, so she decided to give the brunette a quick visit. She took her jacket off and entered trough the door.

The house was silent. Only the continuous hum of the fridge at the kitchen could be heard. Piper walked towards the lounge to see if Alex was there, but only found her training shoes.

She went upstairs to her room, carefully pushing the half-open white door. The blonde smiled at the sight in front of her, reminding herself how lucky she was to be with this beautiful girl. Alex was laying on the bed, her legs stretched almost occupying the entire mattress. She was wearing a white sports bra, black socks, and gym shorts of the same color. Her left hand kept a weak grip on an open book resting on her chest. Strands of black hair fell all over her neck and shoulders.

Piper sat at the side of the bed and gently grabbed the sleeping woman's hand.

"Al?"

The brunette stirred, slowly opening her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness, trying to focus on the sight before her.

"Pipes?" She spoke with a sleepy voice.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Tough workout today?"

The blonde leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"Mmm" Alex closed her eyes again, enjoining the sweetness of the kiss.

"Yeah, my whole body feels like it weights a thousand pounds"

"Come here, stay with me a bit" She gestured Piper to lay beside her.

"I can't, I have to go to work in like..." Piper glanced at her watch "...15 minutes"

Alex made her best version of a sad face "Please, just five minutes, then you can go and serve some coffee to strangers"

The blonde smiled and leaned on the bed, complying with Alex's request. She felt Alex's arm wrapping her around the waist. This were the things she loved about her. Judging by her nonchalant demeanor, the brunette may seemed like she had everything figured out, but Piper knew this was merely an act. Sometimes she forgot that Alex was just a nineteen year old girl, who was struggling to make sense of everything she had lived.

Piper interlaced her fingers with Alex's, turning the neck so she could glimpse the body of the woman behind her.

"There is a party tonight at some guy's house. They wouldn't shut up about it at campus. You wanna go?"

Alex leaned on her elbow and buried her head on Piper's neck.

"I might be into that. How many hot chicks are coming?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint" The blonde turned around so their noses were practically touching. "It's a dick-only party."

A big grin appeared on her face as she saw Alex grimacing.

"Gross, so why are you inviting me then?"

"Because" She bit her bottom lip, and lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "I heard this one girl that works at a coffee shop is gonna be there. Thought you might be interested."

Alex fixed a strand of Piper's hair back in its place, her lips curving upwards, studying the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Does this girl has big mesmerizing blue eyes?"

A rosy shade appeared on Piper's cheeks before she responded.

"Yes... she does"

The brunette closed the gap between their lips, making Piper inhale a sharp breath.

"Then I'm in"

They stayed there, savoring each other's presence. It were the small moments like this, that they enjoyed more than anything.

Piper was the first to brake the silence, standing up from the bed. "Well miss Vause, I will pick you up at 11 o'clock. Gotta go to work, see you soon!"

* * *

Deafening sounds coming trough the speakers flooded the entire house making every object vibrate at the beat of the music. Distant chatter and laughter could be heard, as groups of stressful students tried to out-compete the noise and forget about their academic responsibilities. Little could be seen in the dark beyond ambiguous silhouettes, briefly illuminated by neon flashing lights that traveled around the house in an undecipherable pattern.

Piper grabbed Alex's hand and walked carefully, evading people and furniture while trying to identify her best friend in the sea of faces. _Who knew this house was so big!_

Finally she heard Polly's unmistakable laughter near the kitchen. She lead Alex as they both approached the small group sitting at the counter holding red cups on their hands.

When Polly spotted her friend she quickly stood up and threw herself into Piper's arms, exuberant.

"Piper! I knew you were coming girl, see?" She gestured to her friends at the counter. "I told you guys, that I _effectively_ convinced her to neglect her books for one night".

Piper laughed awkwardly. She could smell the alcohol in her best friend's breath. Clearly the party had started early for her.

Polly noticed Alex standing quietly at Piper's side, dressed with a black cropped top that allowed a perfect view of her well formed abs. Her long tousled hair make her look effortlessly appealing, and like if it wasn't enough her toned arms were covered with ink and drawings, making her almost impossible to go unnoticed.

Piper widened her eyes when she noticed her friend almost drooling in front of Alex, and not just her, but the group of boys sitting at the counter too. She instinctively grabbed Alex's arm and cleared her throat.

"Um, Polly you remember Alex right? She's officially my girlfriend now"

At the blonde's words Alex raised her eyebrows, unable to hide her surprise. Not that she didn't liked how that sounded, but proud that Piper dared to call her that way. She smiled internally.

"Right! Yes! Of course!" Polly spoke in a high-pitched voice, almost embarrassed at herself. She extended her hand towards Alex.

"It's so nice to see you, um..." She turned around and pointed towards the group of students at the counter. "These are Pete, Mike, Jesssica, Karol and Andrew".

The boys waved clumsily, speaking at unison. "Hi" "Hey" "Hello"

Alex smiled politely and placed her arm around Piper's shoulder, who couldn't help but feel honored to be the only person Alex had eyes for.

Just then a girl walked towards them with a big smile on her face. The blonde knew she took one class with her but couldn't tell which one was and didn't remembered her name either.

 _Shit! I know it starts with the letter "T"_.

Her mind was still running when the girl spoke, stopping in front of her.

"Piper! It's so good to see you here, I didn't knew you were coming" She tried to out-compete the loud music.

"Trixie! How are you? It's so nice to see you too"

The girl's smiled faded out, and Piper immediately knew she got it wrong.

"It's _Tracy_ " She replied coldly.

 _Shit_

"Right! Tracy, I'm sorry...

The girl ignored Piper's attempt on amending her mistake and kept walking.

Alex chuckled and wrapped her hands around Piper. "C'mon, big mouth, sit down. I'll bring you something to drink"

"Okay"

* * *

Between drinks, dancing and meaningless conversations, the party continued thumping at the beat of some 90's classics. The group was now sitting on the big couches of the living room, listening to Pete's pitiful joke attempts. Actually the only one paying attention to him was Polly, who apparently had drank the required amount of beers to find funny anything that came out of Pete's mouth.

Almost everybody on the house was already drunk. Empty cups and bottles were spread all across the floor, and with little visibility, the combination resulted in a few hammered guys occasionaly stumbling into the ground.

Piper was absentmindedly listening to Karol, who was ranting about the abuse to which according to her, the undergraduate students were exposed in their first years of college, and how they as seniors should start a movement of resistance so the future generations didn't had to endure those precarious situations.

She nodded softly, agreeing with everything the short-haired woman was saying, hoping that she would shut up soon.

Alex was sitting on the couch directly in front of Piper, her left arm resting on the top cushion, an unfinished beer bottle on her right hand, absorbing the blonde's every movement. Her gaze lingered in Piper's exposed legs and thighs, half covered by the fabric of her pink skirt. She studied every part of her body, slowly lifting her gaze upwards until their eyes met, boring into each other's soul.

The brunette threw a wink at Piper, who suddenly felt like there was nobody else in the house, just her an Alex.

The tall woman got up, a bit tipsy by the alcohol in her system, and walked towards the kitchen. Piper immediately followed her, and left Karol rambling on the possible revolt she was organizing.

As she walked towards the kitchen she noticed Pete and Polly who looked like they were eating each other's faces. She rolled her eyes.

 _I'll be hearing about this soon._

The blonde then stepped into the kitchen and noticed Alex standing beside a freshly placed tray of sausage rolls. When Alex saw her, she tried to speak with her mouth full.

"Pipes, you should definitely try these" She pointed to the one she was holding in her hand, while swallowing the one she was eating so she could speak properly "These are the actual taste of heaven. I don't know what they have, but I haven't tasted something like this in my life"

Piper laughed amused, feeling fuzzy by the amount of drinks she have had already "You are so hungry, that at this point you are finding everything delicious".

"I'm serious!" Alex replied a bit too loud. "Here try them, you'll thank me later" She handed one sausage roll to Piper, who was staring at her sceptically. After Alex's insistence, she reluctantly ate one. The blonde widened her eyes for a moment, before closing them while she moaned in delight.

"Alex! These are unbelievably good!"

The brunette stood in front of her, with a smirk on her face.

"You know what?" Piper leaned closer so she could whisper in Alex's ear, while glancing at her surroundings "We should take them... all of them. Don't let anybody else taste this pieces of glory. Go grab a bag"

Alex smiled, amused by this hidden side of Piper, all playful and puckish. She decided to play along with the blonde and went to the cabinets to find something for packing them. Meanwhile Piper stayed beside the table, warding off anyone who came near the sausage rolls. Alex could hear her making up some terrible stories to a couple of girls.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you. They are _bombs_ , literally". She looked over her shoulder simulating suspicion, before continuing.

"There was a thin guy here a few minutes ago who ate one, and in _seconds_ , he was running to the bathroom holding his stomach.

The blonde closed her eyes

"Horrible, I know".

The girls exchanged terrified looks and thanked Piper for saving them from a unwanted bathroom trip. Soon they were out of the kitchen.

Alex came back with a big black plastic bag on her hand, and they quickly stuffed all the sausage rolls on it.

"God we are such gannets! Let's get out of here!"

The brunette grabbed two more beers from the fridge and gestured Piper to follow her.

* * *

The air was colder outside in the backyard, and it was considerably quieter too. Many couples were resting on small benches, smoking cigarettes, making out... oblivious to their surroundings. Small yellow bulbs hanged from the tree branches, lightening the grass underneath them.

Below the farthest tree, was sitting Alex, resting her back against the wood with an almost empty bag of stolen sausage rolls by her side. Piper was laying between her legs, enjoying the warmness of Alex's body. She could feel the brunette's hand softly caressing her hair. The ease that emanated from Alex was indescribable. Never in her life had she felt so accepted... so loved by someone.

Suddenly she felt an abrupt sensation in her chest, an indomitable urge to express her feelings towards the younger girl.

All of a sudden she turned around, taking Alex by surprise. Her heart thumped loudly on her chest, diminishing every other sound around her. The words splurted out of her mouth without much thought.

"I love you Al"

She stood still, watching how Alex's face expression turned into a mixture of delight and astonishment. A big grin appeared on her face as she gently placed both of her hands in Piper's cheeks. Alex was speechless, and could only manage to mutter her lover's name.

"Pipes..."

The blonde interrupted her.

"I love you Al" She emphasized. "I really do"

The younger girl kept staring at Piper, unsure of when she became so lucky to have the most beautiful girl in the whole world, resting between her legs and telling her that she loved her.

Alex nodded rapidly, words jumping from her mouth.

"I love you too Pipes, to the moon and back"

.

.

.

.

 _AN: Well! I plan to post the next chapter this week, but it is not certain._

 _Please review! Even a two word review motivates me to keep writing for you guys. You are the best!_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Hello dear readers! I'm so happy that finally I could finish the chapter. Sorry it took me longer than expected. Things have being a bit crazy. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. It thrills me to know you guys are enjoining the story. I wanted to share some sad news with you guys._

 _This is a fic, but earlier today I read that something awfully similar happened to a referee in the match between Germany and Netherlands. When he entered the tunnel in the halftime, somebody told him that his mom died, but he gathered the strength and continued playing. My utmost respects to him._

 _Here is chapter 12. Sorry for any type errors, I just couldn't wait any longer._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

The loud ring-tone made her jump startled in front of the computer screen, interrupting her meticulous on-line research of medical colleges. Time was running out and she needed to decide to which ones she was finally applying. At this point, she was overwhelmed by anxiety, so she welcomed the distraction.

Piper picked up the phone, grinning when she saw the name on the screen this early in the morning.

-"Good morning sweet heart!"

On the other line Alex's voice sounded like she was about to burst, gabbling almost unintelligibly.

-"Piper! Are you home? I'm in front of your house right now. Can I come in?"

A cold sensation traveled through her body, as her brain processed Alex's tone.

She straightened quickly, blinking rapidly as she tried to make sense of whatever Alex had said. All Piper could gather was "house" and "open", so she assumed Alex was down in the front door. In her panic, she didn't even responded to the questions.

She raced downstairs, her chest full of fear unsure of what to expect.

With a violent movement she smacked open the door, allowing the cold air to rush inside, as well as her grinning girlfriend.

Piper stared confused, furrowing her eyebrows.

-Wha-

The blonde was cut off by Alex's lips on her mouth, her face trapped between the brunette's hands.

Before she could kiss her back, the tall woman embraced her in the tightest hug, slighly lifting her feet of the ground. She could feel Alex's heart racing.

Finally Piper was able to find her voice, still surprised by Alex's effusive greeting.

"Al, what is going on?"

She spoke bewildered, disentangling herself from Alex's arms, feeling her heart settling to a normal rhythm as the terrible scenarios that previously flooded her mind, subsided.

The brunette had the biggest smile on her face as she closed the door behind her, completely ignoring whatever thoughts may have been running through Piper's mind.

Suddenly she realized that this was actually the first time she had been inside Piper's house.

Her eyes wondered through the place, gathering its major resemblance to a furniture store. The place was huge. Everything looked so ordered, perfectly arranged and decorated in pure bohemian fashion. A sweet fragrance flooded the house, emanating from small candles placed in a big wooden table further back.

The blonde interrupted Alex's careful observations.

"You dumb ass! Almost gave me a heart attack with that phone call and now that I'm in front of you, you decide to examine my place instead?"

Alex laughed amused, aware of how confusing everything may seem to Piper.

"Everything is fine. Relax. I have the best news! But..." She paused lifting her index "We need to sit down for this one"

Piper rolled her eyes at her girlfriend while grabbing her hand, impatient to know what this was all about. They walked towards the living room and sat on a big brown sofa.

She stared at Alex expectantly.

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her glasses on top of her head.

"Michigan's manager contacted me yesterday. He wants us to meet, to see if we can reach an agreement so I can play for them."

There was a moment on silence before Piper gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my god Alex! This is amazing!"

She pounced over her girlfriend, shoving her against the sofa.

"Whoa, easy there. You don't want me to start the season injured."

Alex laughed heartily and wrapped her arms around the blonde, enjoining the smell of her hair, but Piper quickly pulled back, full of questions.

"So when do you start playing again? Are they going to pay you, like, full time? I mean..."

The brunette laughed at how adorable Piper looked all excited for her.

"Well, the team needs a forward for next year's season which starts in May. The contract isn't so big though".

She paused

"He told me that I wouldn't be a starter, of course, but they'll let me play maybe 10 to 15 minutes per game so I can get back on track, and if I adjust quickly then they would consider further negotiations. It's like a trial, maybe?"

Piper nodded, more calmed now, smiling at the younger girl.

"Well, seems like everything is slowly falling back into place. I am so proud of you Al"

The brunette grabbed Piper's fingers and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"I wanted you to be the first one to know. Sorry that I scared you, and stormed inside".

The blonde grinned while standing up.

"It's ok, I'm not mad, I'm happy for you!" She smiled, extending her hand towards Alex "Come on, I'll show you my room."

* * *

The two women were now resting on Piper's bed, just staring at the ceiling. Alex had one hand beneath her head, an the other one placed in Piper's back, who was resting her head in Alex's chest, their legs a tangled mess.

"When do you finish this semester?"

"December thirteenth. I still got a few more stressful weeks before partial freedom" Piper spoke while playing with strands of Alex's hair.

The younger girl remained silent for a few moments. She knew that soon, Piper would be going to medical school, which meant significantly less time together. Plus now with this new contract, she would have to travel around the country for six months, playing against different teams.

"Have you decided where to go yet?" She spoke softly.

The blonde sighed and got up the bed. She knew what Alex meant.

"No. I mean... I was doing a little review of some of them before you came, but I don't know yet. Here look."

She grabbed her laptop and placed it on the bed, between them. The brunette turned around so she could lay on her stomach.

Alex watched Piper who was now clicking on a dozen open tabs complaining on how hard it was to pick one Med-School and hoping to get accepted into their program.

Between the opening and closing of windows in the computer screen, Alex read something that caught her attention. She straightened in the bed raising her eyebrows.

"Pipes go back to the previous one"

The blonde stared confused, but did as she was told. She watched Alex reading the screen silently, her brows furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly the brunette jumped from the bed abruptly, widening her arms in excitement. If she had found a giant vault filled with hundred dollar bills, still she wouldn't had this reaction.

"Pipes this is the one! MUHS!"

Piper blinked, perplexed by Alex's reaction. What was so special about this university to trigger this sort of response from...

Then it hit her.

Michigan.

Her jaw dropped. It was like the gods, or the stars had aligned in front of her, gifting them with an undeserved blessing.

Was it possible? Life couldn't be this good.

She jolted towards the laptop, clicking and scrolling through the web-page.

 **November 16**

 _Deadline for regular MD, MD/MBA and M.D./Ph.D. candidates to submit their application._

Piper lifted her gaze towards Alex, who was standing expectantly in front of her. Eyes wide open, with her hands pressed together over her mouth like she was about to begin a prayer.

She slowly stood up and approached the brunette.

"Al... this is the one".

Alex grabbed Piper's hands, pulling her closer and embracing her in a tight hug. The blonde inhaled deeply, involuntarily closing her eyes, feeling how Alex's warmness melted every previous doubt that had crossed her mind.

Never in her wildest dreams she had imagined such thing.

The pieces were fitting perfectly. If everything turned out right, soon she would continue the career she had always dreamed of, just a few miles away from the stadium where her girlfriend, Alex Vause, would be playing soccer professionally again.

* * *

The next few months were a bliss for them. Now, with a clearer perspective about their future and a renewed motivation to excel in their respective tasks, time was flying.

To Alex, it felt like she had found her long lost purpose. There was a reason for her to train again, there was a tangible goal: To be in her best possible shape and mindset before the new season started so the Michigan staff could formally sign her. For the moment she hadn't hired an agent, so she was the one in frequent communication with the club.

For Piper it was mostly completing and submitting her application to MUHS, and trying to finish the current semester smoothly. That, and managing effectively things at her house. Of course, the news of her daughter applying to a school in Michigan, took her parents by surprise. At first they were reluctant to the idea of Piper moving considerably far away from home, but after a few persuasive and convincing arguments from her daughter, they agreed it was a good decision after all. Michigan was amongst the top Medical College's in the nation.

After those hectic weeks were over, they were arguing about where to spend New Year's Eve. There weren't many places to consider, and although Piper's family were having a small get together at home, the idea of bringing Alex, Nicky and Debbie to such an unwelcoming atmosphere didn't seem feasible. Alex didn't really cared that much. As long as she spent it with Piper any place would be good enough for her.

Finally Nicky suggested they could crash at this new place on downtown, some sort of Night Club. Nothing fancy, maybe a couple of drinks, little bit of dancing... just have a good time. They agreed that Debbie and Nicky should head up first, then Alex and Piper would join them, after they'd rendered Piper's family a courtesy visit.

Now they were dressing up at Alex's room.

The brunette was in front of the mirror finishing her make up. She was wearing real tight leather pants, and a loose white, button down shirt, her shirting cuffs folded over her black blazer.

Piper was wearing a red bodycon dress that accentuated every part of her figure.

Nicky walked towards the room, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. A smug smile on her face.

-"So this is it Vause. You can't puss out on this one. Here's some advice, keep your mouth shut and maybe they'll let you inside".

Alex threw a glaring look at her friend, to focused on applying her eyeliner to bother with an answer.

Nicky raised her eyebrows.

-"What? No fancy come back?"

She glanced at Piper who was sitting on the bed, bouncing her knee nervously.

-"Your girlfriend is freaking out. Thought you should know".

Alex turned to her friend now, losing her patience.

"Ok Nicky, aren't you supposed to be dressing up or something?"

-"I am, but I wanna take a shower first, and your fussy old sister is applying some shit on her hair and it's taking her longer than the summer of Phineas and Ferb."

A few seconds later they heard Debbie's voice, as she passed their room with long strides.

-"Nicky! Hurry up. Why you're always the last one ready?".

Alex and Piper exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter, watching how Nicky's mouth fell open, while she slowly shook her head in denial.

-"You gotta be fucking kidding me".

Nicky left Alex and Piper alone in the room.

The brunette walked towards her girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed rubbing the back of her neck.

-"Pipes" She sat in front of her, and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, holding her by both shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine. You need to relax".

Piper let out a long, low sigh.

-"You don't know them Al" She said while shaking her head "They are... never satisfied"

Alex grabbed the blonde's hands.

-"Babe, what's the worst that could happen? That they don't give you their blessing because they don't like me? Big deal, we are getting out of here in four months. And who knows if by then they change their minds"

-"Now come on" She continued. "It's not like they are waiting for me to go there so they can handcuff me, and start an interrogation".

The brunette stood up, gesturing Piper to follow her.

-"Let's go, the earlier we arrive, the sooner we'll leave and join Nicky and Debbie"

* * *

-"So Alex. What is it that you do for a living?"

The Chapmans were sitting in the big fancy living room, the same one in which Alex told Piper she was playing soccer again. Who knew the same place could feel so foreign when occupied by different people. Only the Butter Cream scent from the candles at the table in front of them, remembered her she'd been here before. Alex could feel Piper's arm around hers, and she knew the blonde was beyond uncomfortable. They only had been there for a few minutes, but if felt like an eternity.

She cleared her throat.

-"I play soccer professionally, at a club level. I've been playing since I was six years old, just for fun at first, but now they pay me for doing it".

Bill smiled politely, holding a stiff posture on the couch. You could sense his contempt from feet away. Carol was next to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

-"Professional women's soccer". He continued. "Do you have tickets for one of your games?"

-"No". Alex chuckled. "Season hasn't started yet. But I could send you two, as soon as I get them".

Moments later Carol stood up.

-"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to bring you girls some cookies".

Piper nodded, following her mom with her gaze. She felt Alex whispering on her ear.

-"The only thing missing are the handcuffs".

The blonde tried to suppress her laugher, knowing her father was still in front of them.

There was a long pause before Bill's voice was heard again.

-"Who manages your incomes? Do you have a bean counter or something?"

Piper's smile faded away, her face tightening at her father's question. The blonde could feel her body temperature raising, and she knew where Bill was heading with all this.

-"Dad that's enough" She spoke sharply

Alex saw him jerking his head back, unexpectedly struck by her dauther's words.

"What's wrong Piper?" He gestured towards the brunette sitting in front of him "I just wanted to know your girlfriend better. See what we have in common".

-"No, you are not."

Piper responded while trying her best to keep her composure.

Alex placed her hand on Piper's thigh in an attempt to calm her, sensing that her girlfriend may have exhausted the tolerance provision she brought for that night.

-"Pipes"

The blonde ignored Alex's pleas, and continued in a challenging tone, raising her voice.

-"This is exactly why I didn't wanted to bring her here, because I knew you were going to look down on her for the sole reason that she is an athlete and not a surgeon. Because all you guys care about, is what other people's think"

Bill remained silent, and this only managed to annoyed Piper even more. She stood up abruptly, grabbing Alex's wrist.

-"I think you've asked enough questions for at least a month. We need to go now. Come on Al".

The brunette didn't argued. Judging by Piper's actions the best thing to do right now was to leave. She awkwardly waved good-bye to Piper's father and followed her girlfriend to the front door. They exited the house and kept walking in a fast past until they reached Alex's car, which was parked at the front.

She could hear Piper's raged breathing, and was worried. It was the first time she had seen Piper so mad.

When they got inside, Piper had her eyes closed. She couldn't shake this sense of disgust towards the pathetic life-style she had witnessed and been part of at her home.

Her entire life had been focused on proving and pleasing, trying to somehow, with her actions gain her parents utopic approval and acknowledgment. But she figured there will always be something else. It didn't matter how hard she tried or how much time she spent studying, or working, or racking her brains out... she would always fall short.

And now when she had finally found someone who accepted her as she was, who didn't care if she failed, or struggled or missed... and just _loved_ her... they still had to put society's stereotypes over her own daughter's happiness.

A gentle touch on her cheek brought her back to reality.

She opened her eyes, and fixed her gaze on Alex who was watching her intently, with pure love on her eyes.

-"Pipes"

Alex spoke softly

-"I love you, and that's all it matters right now. Don't let this ruin your night, because baby..."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's.

-"It's going to be a long one."

Piper smiled, forgetting about whatever thoughts were crossing her mind previously.

Alex had this power on her.

She nodded smiling. The woman she loved was right beside her, and right now, it was all that mattered.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Please review, tell me what you think about the story so far. Also, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone here. Hope you have a wonderful weekend soon. If for any reason you don't celebrate it, I hope that you have a fantastic weekend too._

 _Chapter 13 is on the oven._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Hi guys. This is getting harder to write. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. (Zyah.F noo, I'm not from Lyon, I just know they have a good women's soccer team. Hugs.)_

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _This is an announcement for passengers on flight 275 to Miami, Florida. The flight has been delayed due to weather..._

Alex turned around and glanced at the large distal monitors behind her, displaying flight departure and arrival times. The airport was crowded on this early morning of March. Sun rays entered trough the big glass windows, giving the objects inside an aureate appearance. Heels clicking against the floor, names being called over the intercom, luggage wheels thudding as they hit the spaces between tiles, babies crying... every noise combined to make reading an almost impossible task right now.

She pushed her glasses up to her hair, and placed the book on top of the small table beside her. Her eyes rested on a little girl who was pulling her mother's green dress, begging for her to buy a Recipe's book. Alex chuckled. She reminded her of Debbie when she was younger, all frisky and stubborn.

A loud thump on the chair next to her startled her. But surprise didn't took long to turn into annoyance, as she gathered who was the drinking coffee woman sitting next to her.

Natalie.

Alex rolled her eyes.

 _What the fuck is she doing here._

"So it's true. The misbehaving prodigy is returning from the valley of shadows".

The woman spoke confidently while placing her big red purse on the table.

Alex couldn't believe her luck. So many days to flight, and their schedules had to overlap today.

"Wow, Natalie. I know that Joe will never please you the way I did, but this stalking of yours really has to stop now".

The woman scoffed, crossing her legs.

"Not everything revolves around you, sweetheart. Although I heard that you are clearly in desperate need of guidance from a truly competent agent".

The brunette raised her eyebrows.

"And why would I need that?"

"Oh please, cut the act". Natalie retorted. "I know you are meeting Michigan's manager today. Who hooked you up? Jeremy? Thiago?"

Alex remained silent, shooting darts at the woman in front of her.

"Are you seriously considering a low-key contract in one of the worst teams in the country?".

She pushed her sunglasses up to her hair and continued with the rant.

"Baby, you are Alex _fucking_ Vause. You need to aim for the stars, not settle to the first pitiful offer that comes your way. Take this as a friendly advice, because believe it or not, I care about your future. Almost every team would kill to have you on their roster, that's for sure. They just need a small warranty that you are not going to be a liability for them, and that mostly consists of making them hear what they want to hear".

After hearing the little speech, Alex spoke as calm as her rage allowed her.

"Listen you nagging witch. I don't _want_ any other team. I'm choosing this one and it is _my_ decision to make. Piper it's studying medicine there, and me playing in Michigan will make things much more easier for us".

The woman gave her a dismissive nod, and remained quiet, holding her cup of coffee nonchalantly.

For a few seconds they stared into each other's eyes, which portrayed so dissimilar emotions. Impatience began taking over Alex, and she just wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. For Natalie it was smug, as she swore she could hear a hint of doubt in Alex's response.

She chose to push it further.

"Diane wouldn't want this for you Alex... after all she went trough for you and your sister".

At the mention of her mother's name the brunette leaned forward abruptly, shaken by the turmoil of emotions swirling inside her chest.

"Don't you dare". She spoke while shaking her head. "Don't you _ever_ mention her name again"

Natalie took advantage of the unease and continued, completely undisturbed by Alex's reaction.

"If you choose to accept this deplorable proposition from a bottom-table team which is almost certainly descending this season... oh Vause you are regressing. You are _not_ moving forward".

She grabbed a napkin and crumpled it into a ball, holding it in her hand and showing it to Alex.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, by watching this crystal ball".

"You dumbly agree to this contract. Along with the team, you play an embarrassing season enough to sent you girls directly into the second division, but you choose to renew with them because it takes four years for your girlfriend to complete med-school. So you wait".

"Then when she graduates, you have successfully finished throwing away the peak years of your career trying to no avail, to ascend your team back into the first division. Your girlfriend realizes that she is now a well formed doctor, who happens to be wasting her time with a mediocre soccer player whom not a single team is interesting in, and who doesn't do anything else besides playing soccer".

"And she lefts you, so now you are single".

She took a sip of her coffee.

"And poor".

 _Attention passengers of Flight 296 to Detroit, Michigan. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers..._

Alex didn't replied.

She silently grabbed her backpack and walked to the gate, leaving Natalie with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Debbie had just finished taking a long warm shower after an exhausting practice session. The new season was approaching by leaps and bounds, and the teams were slowly increasing their practice time and intensity. She came out of the bathroom, briskly wringing her hair with an olive green towel, while approaching her dorm room in long strides.

When arriving at the door frame, she heard the phone ringing and quickly walked inside, picking it up.

It was Alex.

"Hey Lex, What's going on? You arrived already."

"Um, yeah... I just checked in at the hotel a couple of minutes ago".

Debbie walked towards the mirror and grabbed the hair comb, contorting herself into the old copan bench in front of it.

She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the drawer beside.

"Well that's great, at which time is the meeting tomorrow?"

"10 am"

"Perfect, you can have a good night sleep then".

The line went silent.

A few seconds later she heard Alex's voice.

"Do you think this is a step back?"

Debbie had no idea what her sister was talking about. She continued unraveling her hair.

"What do you mean?"

She heard Alex taking a long, heavy breath.

"Do you think that signing with Michigan would be a step back? Like in my career. Do you think it would affect it?"

Debbie flinched her head back slightly, unsure of how to respond to the unexpected question.

"Uh... I don't think so. No."

She replied in an uncertain tone.

A few minutes later her sister spoke again, this time more loudly.

"What do you think mom would say?"

Debbie's movements slowly receded as she processed Alex's question.

"What?"

"You know, if I can never get to my best version again, what do you think she would say? Do you think she would be mad? Or disappointed?

Ok, something definitely was off. Suddenly it felt like she was talking to the Alex of six or eight months ago, confused and conflicted. Concern began flooding Debbie's mind. She grabbed the phone and replied emphatically in a serious tone.

"Lex, mom would want you to be happy, more than anything in this world. That's why she practically gave everything she had so we could play soccer professionally. She would be incredibly proud to see that you are striving to get back on track".

There was silence on the other line.

"Alex where did this came from?"

The shift in attitude towards this opportunity was too big to go unnoticed, and Debbie was sure something must had happened that triggered this sudden doubts in her sister's mind.

"What do you mean by "this"? Can't I be allowed to think about my future, about the decisions I'm making?"

Alex spat.

"Absolutely. And that's what you've been doing since they gave you the offer hasn't it? You sounded pretty damn sure to me this morning when you left. And what? Six hours later you are suddenly questioning everything?"

"Yeah you are right" Alex replied in a bitter tone. "I'll call you tomorrow"

The next thing Debbie heard was the short sound her cellphone made indicating the call was over. And she stayed there, utterly perplexed.

 _What the fuck happened?_

* * *

Next morning the meeting took place smoothly. The president of the club and the managers presented a full disclosure of their proposition to Alex Vause, and what they expected from her. The offer was thirty-five grand. A greatly modest deal compared to what she was earning with OL last year. But right now money was the last thing on her mind. She kept replaying Natalie's words in her head.

What if this was the grave for her career? I mean, nobody can tell what will happen. What if truly, signing with Michigan was going to be her biggest mistake?

And what about Piper? Could she understand if her girlfriend didn't picked Michigan after Alex herself told her to apply to this school?

Time was running out and there were more doubts that certainties.

All this thoughts clouded her mind when she left the meeting and went on the plane back to her hometown. She was supposed to fly back here in a few weeks to sign the contract and take the physical examinations...

If all went as planned she was going to be presented officially as a Michigan player soon.

The clock was ticking.

* * *

"And what did you told them?"

"To leave me the fuck alone. Jeez! I don't even have a dog. I told them that if they called one more time with the same bullshit, I would personally report them to the police."

At this point Alex could barely breath, laughing so hard at her sister's recount of the annoying salesman who wanted to persuade her into buying a "Pet High Chair" to make her life easier.

She wiped the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes, while resting her neck on the back of her seat. Her cheeks hurt from so much laughter.

"And even if I had a dog, I wouldn't by him that ridiculous thing. I would let him be a pet and eat in the floor, not force him into a chair to encourage a 'more refined behavior' ".

Just then Alex's phone rang, and she stretched her arm to grab it from the kitchen table.

She read the words at the screen.

 **Unknown number**

Alex glimpsed at her sister who was finishing eating a sandwich.

"You didn't happened to give this salesman my number did you?"

Debbie almost choked with her food trying to suppress a laugher, she shook her head with her mouth full.

The younger sister pick it up, unsure of what to expect.

"Hello?"

"Hi, am I speaking with Alex Vause?"

"That depends, who is this?"

"Danny Pearson from the Houston Women's Soccer Team".

Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Sure, can you let us in?"

The brunette straightened on her chair, not sure if she heard well.

"Pardon me?"

"We are outside, in front of your house. Can you let us in?"

Alex jumped from her chair and rushed towards the window, followed by Debbie's confused gaze. The brunette peeked through the curtains and saw a black SUV parked beside her car.

"Vause? Are you still there?"

Alex turned around bewildered, mouthing a "What the fuck?" to her sister in the kitchen table.

She spoke properly to the man in the phone now.

"Um, yeah, yes. Just a second"

* * *

A couple of minutes later the sisters were sitting in the living room with two men in front of them. The one to whom Alex spoke in the phone with, Pearson, was white and seemed a bit clumsy. He was wearing black joggers and a jacket, with a red polo below. He looked like he was an ex-soccer player. The other one was short and black, a bit older than his parter. He was wearing a more formal attire which included a brown coat and leather shoes. This one remained silent trough the conversation, which consisted mostly on inquiries about Alex's health and training sessions.

After a few minutes Danny took out a small envelope from his jacket.

"We know other teams have shown interest in you Vause, and that is good I mean.. it means that you are back in the game".

The brunette smiled politely, and the young man continued.

"Sorry that we came without a heads up. We understand you don't have an agent at the moment, so we had to come and talk personally"

He raised the envelope placed it on the table.

"This is a contract, to play soccer for Houston. The offer is ninety grand. We recognize your capacity and talent, and we are assuring you, you'll be a starter on the team since day one".

At Pearson's words Alex's mouth dropped, unsure if she was hearing correctly. Houston was the current Champion. Hell, Nicky played there, and they were one of the top clubs in the world. The fact of they considering giving her a chance as a starter was inconceivable a couple of months ago.

"Wow, Um.. This was... unexpected. I mean..."

Alex was lost for words.

"Could you gentlemen give us a moment please"

Debbie blurted, grabbing her sister's hand.

"Sure, you go ahead" Pearson said calmly, while resting his back against the sofa.

The girls stood up and walked to the kitchen, where they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Alex broke the silence.

"What?"

Debbie crossed her arms, a serious expression on her face.

"You are not even _remotely_ considering accepting this offer right?"

The brunette remained silent and Debbie widened her eyes.

"Are you _insane_?"

The older sister whisper-shouted, completely shocked by Alex's demeanor.

"Alex, you have a girlfriend to whom you _specifically_ requested to apply to this Med-School in Michigan. She is the whole reason you are playing again, the whole reason why there are two men from Houston sitting in the living room in the first place. And you are planning on accepting this offer? Going to fucking Houston, which is thirteen hundred miles away from where Piper is going to be?".

Alex opened her mouth to reply but close it quickly, not knowing how to respond.

Debbie shook her head astonished and continued in an uneasy tone.

"I can't believe you. I can't. You thi-"

Her sister cut her off before she started another rant.

"You are right. Ok? You are right. This is insane, I don't think tha-

A deep voice from across the hall interrupted their argument.

"Vause?"

Alex pursed her lips and took a deep breath, pleading with Debbie's eyes.

She walked back to the living room with her sister following behind.

The older man who hadn't spoke more than two words in the evening, leaned forward in his seat when he saw the sisters.

"Miss Vause, we know that you want to get back on business and pick up your career, and in Houston we want to give you the chance to unleash your full potential again. We are clearly on the same page here. If you chose to accept propositions from bottom-table teams, it would only take you right back to square one, and for such a talented player like yourself, that would be a real disgrace".

"I guarantee you that you won't receive another offer like the one we are presenting to you here".

He pulled out a pen from his pocket and released its tip, making a clicking sound.

"This should be a no-brainer Alex. Come on, we'll complete the physical back in Houston next week."

The man placed the pen on top of the now opened envelope on the table in front of them, and slide it towards the brunette.

"It's your decision. What do you say?"

.

.

.

 _AN: Thanks for reading. XO_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Hello guys. I want to apologize for the slightly late update, and I wanted to thank you_ _guys for each of the reviews. Your comments really made me reconsider everything I was planning to write._ _ **Thank you so much!**_ _I don't know if you'll be pleased by this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it. You guys are awesome!_

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

Bliss.

If anybody asked her to describe this morning using only one word, that would've been her answer.

Because you know, sometimes you make plans, you dream, you allow yourself to be optimistic... and at the end nothing turns out right. Things go wrong, all kinds of wrong.

But then, there are mornings like this one, when the dream is no longer a dream, but a tangible reality that seems almost to good to be true.

And when something like this happens, your first instinct is to share it... Share it with the person that matters to you the most, the person with whom you planned everything in the first place.

And that's exactly what Piper did.

The road to Alex's house seemed longer than ever, and she was about to burst with excitement. Her heart was racing, anxious to see the look on Alex's face when she gave her the news.

As soon as she got there, the blonde got off the car and went directly upstairs to Alex's room.

Her movements slowly receded as she noticed her girlfriend plumped on her bed, rubbing her temples while staring directly at the ceiling, unaware of Piper's presence.

"Al?"

The brunette straightened abruptly, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Jesus!

She squinted her eyes, slowly moving to the edge of the bed.

"Pipes? What are you doing here".

Piper was standing below the door-frame, with the goofiest smile on her face.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you need to work on your greeting skills. That's no way to acknowledge the presence of a future doctor".

She flicked her hair playfully, and waved a small, already opened envelope in front of Alex, unable to hide her emotion any longer.

"Here, have the pleasure to read".

The blonde stepped inside the room, an handed the letter to her girlfriend.

Alex swallowed hard.

This couldn't be happening precisely _today_. She knew exactly what the letter said, before reading it.

 _Dear Ms. Chapman,_

 _On behalf of everyone in the Michigan University of Health Sciences, I am pleased to congratulate you on..._

Alex lifted her gaze from the paper and looked into the blonde's eyes. She tried to convey excitement for the fact that her girlfriend was officially admitted into an MD program, but her tone hid a hint of sadness.

"Pipes... I'm so proud of you. You are amazing".

Piper was a bit confused by Alex's lack of emotion. Hadn't she read?

"Al, I'm in! They accepted me! I'm going to Michigan. With _you_. As we planned. Isn't this amazing?"

She knelt before the brunette grabbing her hands.

"I'm going with you, and I'm going to your games, and we are going to be together doing what we love...

The excitement in her voice was almost childish, and suddenly Alex felt like the worst person in the planet. She nodded quietly, biting her bottom lip.

Piper's smile faltered, noticing Alex's demeanor.

"Hey..." She squeezed Alex's hands "What's wrong?"

The brunette took a deep breath, unsure of where to begin.

The fact that Piper wasn't there when she signed the contract, made it so much easier at the moment. But now, with a thrilled girlfriend in front of her exuding happiness and pride, everything felt _so_ wrong. She hadn't planned to tell Piper she was no longer going to Michigan on the _same day_ the blonde got her acceptance letter from the university. That was just... bad.

With a half-smile, she fixed a strand of Piper's hair back in it's place.

"Pipes, there's something I need to tell you".

Alex could see the worry plastered on her girlfriend's face. She felt her chest tightening, but tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Something happened yesterday, and it happened so fast I wasn't able to talk to you about it. If I had the chance, I swear I would've been completely open and honest to you. The last thing I want after everything we've been through is for you to feel lied to, or deceived in any way".

Piper felt the anxiety building inside her, as she gathered Alex's words.

"Al, you are freaking me out. What are you talking about?"

For a moment Alex dreaded Piper's reaction, unsure of how the blonde would take this, but there was no turning back.

She inhaled deeply.

"I'm not going to Michigan. I signed with Houston yesterday. My official presentation is next week at their stadium".

A cold sensation traveled through Piper's body as she rapidly blinked while trying to process Alex's words. She laughed nervously, not sure if she heard correctly. Long gone was the pride she showed just a few minutes earlier when she entered Alex's room, her features slowly transforming into an expression of pain.

"What?"

She stood up, taking two steps back, distancing herself from Alex. As if moving away from her lover would diminish the piercing sensation inside her chest. Her mind was racing with dozens of questions, but she couldn't verbalize any of them. Nothing made sense right now. It was like she had ran tirelessly trough the dessert, pursuing a very clear target which she thought was going to be the summit of happiness, only to find out it was just a mirage.

Alex tried to explain herself, knowing how betrayed how Piper must felt at this moment.

"Piper listen, I know that this seems pretty fucked up, but trust me whe-

The blonde cut her off, her voice flooded with disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She said, staring intently at the brunette.

"Alex what...? You _told me_ to pick this school. I did this for _you_ , because you asked me to".

"I know"

"No, you don't know"

She retorted.

"I don't have anybody in Michigan. I didn't applied to any other school, I...

By this point the blonde had her brows pulled together, and her fingers on her temples, shaking her head.

She paused staring at Alex, evident hurt in her voice.

"You are a liar".

The younger girl widened her eyes, suddenly feeling a painful tghtness in her throat.

"What?"

"You lied to me"

She reaffirmed, her voice almost cracking.

"You received an offer earlier. Don't you remember that friendly match? You told me some guy from Seattle tried to contact you. And what did you said to me?

Alex remained silent, reliving the moment Piper was bringing up. She knew what the blonde meant, but this was different, this was tangible...

"That's right".

The blonde answered her own question.

"You told me: 'Do you know how far Seattle is?' _That_ was your answer. So how is _this_ any different?".

Alex felt her heart ache, watching Piper in the verge of tears and knowing that she herself was the sole reason behind it.

"Piper please let me explain."

The blonde couldn't take it any longer.

"Explain _what_!? God, you are such a selfish asshole".

"You don't understand!" Alex snapped while standing up. "This is what I do. Soccer. I don't have a degree or another job. I've dedicated my _whole life_ to this sport. I can't just jeopardize my career with the team that almost finished last this past season".

The blonde scoffed, starting to feel agitated.

"Your career!? You weren't even playing when we first met! You didn't even considered playing _again_ ".

A big silence flooded the room.

Piper lowered her gaze, averting Alex's eyes. She knew what Alex had been through, and she knew the reason she wasn't playing, but it just slipped from her mouth.

The brunette took a step forward moving closer to her girlfriend, apparently undisturbed by Piper's words. Her eyes were soft, filled with an inner glow.

Piper felt the warmth of Alex's hands gently holding her by the waist, and she didn't pulled away.

She heard Alex speaking softly.

"You are right. I wasn't. And to be honest, not only wasn't I playing, I wasn't living".

The brunette gave her a half-smile.

"Days felt interminable... there wasn't any purpose, there wasn't any reason for me to get out of bed in the morning. What for? If everything hurt so bad. Every night I went to bed _praying_ ,I don't know to what or to whom, to just drift into sleep, and never wake up again".

Non-fallen tears clouded Piper's vision while she bitted her bottom lip. For the first time in the months they had been dating, she heard Alex speak so rawly about her depression. And It crushed her heart to know what she had been trough all of it, mostly alone.

Alex grinned softly, placing both hands on Piper's cheeks. Her eyes lit up.

"But then _you_ came around, all charming and lively. I remember the first time I saw you... I just couldn't stop watching your smile so peaceful... so full of life".

She grabbed Piper's hands.

"You saved me Pipes, you really did. If I hadn't met you I don't know where would I be. And if this is happening right now, me having a second chance to play the sport that I love in one of the biggest clubs in the nation, it's all because of you".

Alex brought Piper's hands close to her face and kissed them tenderly.

"I know this wasn't what we planed, and that it took you by surprise... hell it took me by surprise too".

She leant in closer to the blonde, raising her eyebrows and offering a questioning gaze.

"Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you Pipes, I promise".

Tears were running silently trough Piper's cheeks, overwhelmed by emotion. She felt her knees weakening, her heart full, absorbing everything Alex said. It was pain, it was anger, it was love... all at once thumping against her chest in a cocktail of intense emotions.

She couldn't resist any longer and pulled the brunette closer, cradling her head while kissing her fiercely.

It wasn't tender, or soft, like those of the couples that are so used to each other. It was a flame, a fire that angrily spreads through the ground devouring acres of land, claiming unmercifully everything in its way. Piper fought, releasing all the anger and frustration inside her, for everything that happened, while Alex pleaded for forgiveness.

The brunette quickly responded, letting Piper explore every inch of her mouth, tightening and loosening her jaw. Alex pressed their bodies even closer, if that was possible. Her hands traveled up and down Piper's body, like she was trying to memorize this beloved silhouette to recall it in the days they'll have to be apart from each other.

For a moment she deviated from Piper's mouth and removed some messy hair strands before burying her wet lips into the blonde's neck, making her moan with pleasure. One hand massaged Piper's breasts, while the other one slid under the blonde's pants.

Suddenly Piper stopped the kiss, her breathing ragged, and pushed Alex abruptly, away from her.

Alex had to maneuver to not lose her balance. She stayed there with her eyes widened, panting. Not sure of what was happening.

"Pipes?"

And then she saw it.

Pure desire, distilling from Piper's eyes.

She didn't had time to react when the blonde leant forward, violently pushing her again, making her lose equilibrium and fall heavily on the bed. The next thing she saw was Piper climbing on top of her, removing the shirt and exposing a perfect pair of breasts, making Alex moan with anticipation.

Their eyes locked for a moment, knowing exactly how they felt.

And so they fell, through the cracks of ecstasy, completely intoxicated by each other's scent. There was an urge in the sex, there was an eagerness in their movements because they knew what was coming for them when the choices made, would make them painfully long for each other presence. So they continued, pleasuring mutually in every way possible, as the inevitable reality of their sure separation sank in their minds.

In a few more days they would be apart, but now...

...now they were together and that's all that mattered.

.

.

.

 _AN:_

 _Thank you so much for reading._

 _I'm going to be honest with you guys. A couple of days ago I was feeling a little tired of the story, and I don't wan't you guys to feel bored by it. Please let me know if you are still enjoying it or if you feel bored._

 _I just wanted to thank you guy for reading, assessing and valuing my work. I really really really appreciated._

 _ **From the bottom of my heart. Thank you!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Hey guys! A big hug for each of you. Thank you all for your words of encouragement, and sorry for the delayed update, this week has being hectic._

 _I gathered that there are mixed feelings about last chapter, so I decided on trusting the original story-line I had on mind._

 _I tried to do my best, because you guys deserve it._

 _In one review milmd mentioned about Alex's depression, and how it was a bit unexplored. Yes, I understand. I chose to leave that out, and just give hints of it in the first four chapters, with Alex and Debbie interactions. My idea was picking the story from the exact moment she meets Piper, and how the blonde positively affects Alex's life. But the review got me thinking, so thank you milmd. I might have something in mind._

 _Thank you so much for reading, and valuing my work._

 _Please let me know of what you think of this chapter._

 _XO_

.

.

.

* * *

Piper couldn't explain her reaction.

Maybe it was fear, the force that drove her to precipitate impulsively into her lover's arms.

Maybe, the fact that she had witnessed an undeniable change in Alex's demeanor since the day they first met, made her overlook an obvious perfidy that by any other means would result in everything _but_ sex.

So huge was the vortex of emotions swirling inside her head, that she could no longer tell if her actions were driven by anger or affection.

Below her, a delirious Alex stirred erratically, entirely surrendered to Piper's touch. Her frame arching involuntarily, as the sensitiveness of her skin escalated to soaring levels, making even the slightest contact, cast her body towards the heights of pleasure.

Distant was the early felt compunction regarding her opportunist decision. All her rational thoughts were now tarnished by the flaming sensation of Piper's fingers between her legs.

"Dear god!"

The words came out as an indistinct mumble, stammered by ragged intakes of breaths.

But just before Piper could react, Alex turned around brusquely, plunging the blonde between the mattress and her body, hampering her movements.

She leant forward strolling her warm breath all over Piper's neck, grazing the blonde's skin with her ravenous lips.

Alex was adrenalized.

Of all the possible outcomes she could've imagine this conversation would have, a turned-on Piper never crossed her mind. She definitely was the luckiest girl on the world. How else could you explain so much understanding from the woman she loved?

But underneath her, after an abrupt display of sexual urge, Piper's mind was going on overdrive.

Even with Alex's hands all over her body, she still heeded the hatful of questions stacking on the back her mind.

Could she really brush-off Alex's actions? Was _she_ a priority for the brunette? If so, why drop out of what they'd planned?

At this point Alex was so self-absorbed, that although spoken with absolute sincerity, she didn't realized the significance of the words escaping from her mouth.

"I'm gonna fucking miss you Pipes"

"So... so... much".

In the middle of her daze, with an aroused girlfriend on top of her working her way from her breasts towards her centre, an indescribable disappointment engulfed Piper.

That was it.

Miss her?

Had she really had the nerve to say that?

"Stop."

She murmured, barely audible.

But Alex was to entranced by her girlfriend's scent to notice.

Blood rushed through her neck, and all she could think about was the feeling of Piper's warm skin against her lips, anticipating the end of the path she was tracing downwards.

The blonde tried again, this time louder.

"Alex."

"Mhm?"

"I can't do this. I can't..."

The brunette lifted her gaze momentarily, her eyes still blackened by lust. She smirked and continued with her teasing supposing Piper was just joking, after all, she was the one that pounced over her in the first place.

A violent shove made her crash to her side, followed by an incensed command that brought her back to her senses.

"I said stop!"

The tone was firm, adamant.

A heavy silence flooded the room, permeating the space between them.

Piper got up, frantically searching for her white top which was thrown in the floor somewhere, while a perplexed Alex straightened on the bed... utterly confused.

The emotional roller-coaster was overwhelming.

In less than an hour they went from shock and guilt, to apparent understanding and _sex..._ to not knowing what was happening anymore.

"Piper?"

Alex called.

The blonde shook her head, still scurrying through the room picking up her clothes.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry..."

Frustration took over Alex, and she jolted up the bed unable to hide her annoyance any longer.

"What the hell is wrong now?"

"You!"

Piper riposted, facing her girlfriend.

"You and your bullshit. _That's_ what's wrong!"

Such wrenching response took aback the brunette, who widened her eyes in shock, but her attempt at a reply was smothered by another outburst imbued in disbelief.

"You are going to _miss_ me? Really?"

Piper's face distorted with anger, as heat flushed through her body giving her the courage to finally spat everything that crossed her mind.

"Well maybe, just maybe, you should've consider that before throwing off the window our chances at sharing a future together".

The younger girl was mazed.

How were they back here?

A few minutes ago she was touching the glory itself in an entangled mess of limbs and hot breaths. Now, a furious Piper was ranting frenetically at her, as an aftermath of their earlier conversation.

"We could've have this" She continued, gesturing with her hands. "But you chose your prestige over me. I rejected _hundreds_ of options, just to be close to you, but you didn't hesitate to jump on the _first_ alluring opportunity that came your way."

Alex was speechless.

She opened her mouth intending to reply, but nothing came out.

With shaky hands the blonde finished dressing up and grabbed her keys from the top of the dresser, feeling a familiar hotness behind her eyes

'I'm sorry. I... I need to go".

She mumbled unintelligibly without lifting her gaze, before exiting the room in a haste.

Her hair wafted back, swept by effect of the speed with which she descended the stairs. The interval seemed interminable. Was the distance to the front door this far before?

She could vaguely hear a jumble of footsteps rushing behind her, followed by a distant sound resembling her name.

"Piper wait! Please!"

An indefinable fear ran through Alex's veins.

She followed her girlfriend in an attempt to mend whatever was possible in this fucked up situation. But the blonde was already at the door.

"Please stop!"

She begged, to no avail.

This couldn't be happening.

One last plea escaped her mouth in a final attempt to produce a veer in direction. A wretched cry, emerging from a heart unable to accept the inevitable finality.

"Please don't leave!"

A surge of dread beset her, as her own words sank in her mind, uncertain if she was _only_ referring to Piper's physical exit, or if there was an ulterior vaticination regarding their relationship.

She prayed for it not to be the latter one.

To Alex's surprise, Piper stopped.

 _Jesus Christ!_

The brunette closed her eyes involuntarily, releasing a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

With great caution, she took wary steps towards the blonde, as if one miscalculated movement would make this last chance crumple, like a fragile house of cards.

Sounds were vanquished by the deafening hammering inside her chest. Almost solemnly, she grabbed Piper's hand, slowly turning her around. But when she did, the sight made her heart ache.

Piper was crying. Sobbing.

Her silence was only interrupted by erratic intakes of breath.

With the back of her hand the blonde tried to wipe the teardrops that kept falling from her eyes, softly dampening her top.

Alex could only stare, deeply troubled. All the words died in her mouth.

Ironically, it was _her_ who begged Piper to wait, thinking that the "right words", would make her reconsider her decision.

How naive.

There weren't any right words, and the decision was already made.

Piper bit her bottom lip, and looked up into Alex's eyes. The same ones that so many times had soothed her, whenever things derailed. Somehow she managed a fragile smile.

"Al... I'm glad that you are back in the game. I really am. Because I love you."

Her voice was trembling.

"I love you Alex..."

"...but if that wasn't enough reason for you to decide... then I've got no reason to stay".

With one last look, Piper stepped out of the house leaving Alex glued to her spot.

It was not until Piper's silhouette completely vanished from the her sight that Alex comprehended what was going on.

Piper was leaving her.

And she was not coming back.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

An unholy headache was quickly dawning, making her eyes feel like they were about to snap. Combined with the current plight, it only managed to enhance her ongoing bitterness.

Her mind kept replaying the scenes from a week ago.

Amongst the upheaval of emotions gurging inside her, she could feel the claws of anger stinging shallowly. The funny thing was that she didn't knew why she was angry. With Piper? For rightfully resenting her after she got her hopes up on the idea of sharing a future together? With herself? For deciding to ensure a successful future in the career she was starting to resume?

Apparently the word "correct" didn't applied to any choice, and _that_ was the problem: the _choice_. Because it transfered the responsibility of electing into Alex's hands, while simultaneously entailing that accepting one thing, necessarily meant rejecting the other. Alex didn't dawdled in this thoughts for too long. They were sensitive territory, for she new that ultimately the scope was reduced to two, and two things only: Her pride or Piper.

Hence the dilemma.

Had she made the right choice? Was Piper being too melodramatic? On the other side, will signing with Houston galvanize her halting career, or at the end, would it not make much difference the team for which she played?

Maybe Michigan was the right choice. Maybe Piper was right. Maybe she was an arrogant asshole after all.

There were too many questions, too many outcomes and fuck... too much noise.

"Vause, over here!"

"Alex!"

"Alex! This way!"

"Vause!"

Flares of light crossed the room in erratic fashion, semblative to an angry lightning storm. Cameramen and photographers from every major sport channels strived to take pictures of Houston's new forward. At this point, the brunette's face was uninterruptedly illuminated by camera flashes. If it weren't for the sunglasses, she could swear her retinas would burn at any moment.

Alex felt her headache in crescendo.

Decibels were rapidly escalating to unbearable levels, as the clatter in the room accrued, acquiring a disturbing cacophonic quality. She hankered for this tortuous spectacle to be over soon. If at some point she had felt any excitement regarding her official presentation as a Houston FC player, it was long gone.

Fuck.

This was supposed to be one big highlight of her career, not a despicable matinée of remorse and guilt.

The brunette straightened in her chair, and took a sip of water from one of the bottles at the table, wishing the liquid going down her throat would scavenge the daunting sensation inside her chest.

The room was crowded, there wasn't a single available space in the seats. Journalist waited impatiently for the press conference to start, the one that officially would unveil Alex Vause as a player of the club. Big cameras were placed at the far end, all of them pointing at the small table on the front, which was stuffed with maybe a dozen microphones from different television networks. A broad white board was set behind, with small Houston's crests printed orderly over it.

There were three chairs. Alex sat in the middle, between coach Pearson and a old man of swarthy appearance. His name was Thomas Rosario, the club owner and the reason why the conference hadn't started yet. He forgot his glasses in the car, and a staff member was retrieving them.

Minutes felt like hours in this media flutter.

Finally a white young man entered the room and handed Thomas the godforsaken item that was perpetuating this agony. To Alex's relief Rosario lifted his right hand, signaling to the reporters to settle down.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Ladies and gentlemen, please..."

Gradually the noise lessened, to the point that the only audible disturbance was the constant whir and crackle of the camera flashes.

Rosario continued with a throaty voice, his passive expression a sharp contrast with the atmosphere surrounding him.

"Today is a very big day for the club. Alex Vause is an extremely gifted player" He paused staring a the brunette for a moment, the gesture coercing a smile from her. "Last year was a rough one, but we believe she is now physically and mentally prepared to excel, and make a positive impact in this team. That's why I'm pleased to present her..."

He stood up, grabbing a long sleeve orange jersey, with the name VAUSE stamped at the back in bright white letters, just above the number 10 of the same color.

"...with this".

Alex stood up with him, removing her sunglasses and grabbing the jersey simultaneously. A surge of flashes accompanied by cheerful clapping flooded the room one more time, as Rosario and Alex posed for the lenses.

After a few seconds they sat back down.

Without dalliance, some tallish white man in his early forties stood up. He was wearing a gray suit, no tie. His demeanor summarized effectively that of his other colleagues in the room: highly amused, and with inflated expectations. The diametric opposite of the person to whom he was directing the question.

"Alex, at your left, Ted Miller from ESPN. This is your return to the National League after a very brief experience with the New York team a few years ago. Why Houston? Any particular reason?"

Right.

With what other question could this obnoxious thing initiate?

The answer crossed her mind unceremoniously, and if she was not careful, it would've bluntly rolled out of her mouth.

 _Because I was an egomaniac and had the audacity to renege on the person that got me back playing in the first place, for a bigger salary and more minutes._

A shivering sensation traveled through her spine, as the crude response echoed in her mind. She cleared her throat, trying to curb the unquiet impulses, but frustration topped her and she spat the mere truth, unfiltered.

"Money and playing time".

She said flatly, leaning forward at the table while rubbing her chin, a wry smile on her face. "Also the fact that Houston is the current champion allured me. Maybe I can add another trophy to my collection this season, for a later auction. Who knows".

For a moment the room decibels lowered to negligible levels, before erupting at unison in a burst of laughter. The audience was surely entertained by this response, assuming it was a plotted joke.

This made her wince. Jesus, could they be more lost?

"How do you see your role in this team?" Alex's eyes traveled to a fat bald man, lazily taking notes in one of the chairs. "Are you going to be a starter, supporter, leader... How do you see yourself adjusting in this team?"

She was about to riposte with another flippant answer when a fortunate stroke of awareness lighted her mind for a few seconds.

Although she would've preferred to fling irreverently with witty sarcasm, instinct told her that if she continued with the hostile demeanor, things could quickly exacerbate and result in unwanted repercussions, and then her individualistic decision would _truly_ be for nothing.

"I'm available to whatever coach Pearson needs. I think that my experience in the National Team, as well as in Europe, gives me valuable knowledge to share with the team, so I would do my best to be a leader on the field. Obviously footballers like to play as much minutes as possible, but the starter or supporter issue would be a decision of the coach. Whatever he need in order to win back-to-back championships".

Her expression was impassive, almost detached from the contained excitement that permeated the room. Her hands remained on the table, fingers interlaced, arms rigid.

A tall blonde woman stood up, raising her voice among the crowd. Alex stared, soon noticing her major resemblance to Piper. She averted her eyes.

"Alex, Nichols was talking about you in an earlier interview, and she mentioned that one of the things she enjoys when playing with you is your ability to read the game and associate with the midfield".

The brunette nodded, her lips slightly curving upwards at the mention of Nicky.

"How do you think the game dynamics with her would change here in Houston comparing to the National Team and knowing the game style of coach Peterson".

Alex took a deep breath.

"Not much. We have great chemistry in the field, and I know we will easily adjust to the coach's game style, which is a bit more defensive than other teams".

The reporters nodded, writing on their laptops and notebooks. If nobody stopped them, they could easily be firing questions the whole morning, but thankfully Pearson spoke firmly through the microphone, letting them know the presentation was over.

"All right folks, that's it for today. No more questions. Thank you all for coming, we hope to see you soon".

In a grumble of indistinct questions and protests, they stood up and left the conference room, followed by staff members and bodyguards.

A stinging sensation lingered in Alex's chest.

The press conference was over. The jersey was unveiled, and she was officially presented as a Houston player.

In Texas.

Thirteen-hundred miles away from Michigan.

Thirteen-hundred miles away from Piper.

.

.

.

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Please please review, let me know your thoughts on this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Guys! A big hug for each of you._

 _I know it's been a while, but this chapter incredibly hard to write. It was so nice to read your thoughts and comments of the last chapter. I hope that this one doesn't disappoint. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, it really means a lot._

 _To the guest who addressed my use of a thesaurus, I appreciate your concern. Precipitate was the word I purposely used._

 _I want everybody to know that I_ _ **respect and value**_ _too much each of you guys that take time to read my story and lot of others, and although I don't know anyone here on a personal level, I know that as well as me, you enjoy reading a lot. You guys always deserve the very best I can give you._

 _Enjoy_

 **Chapter 16**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

"You furry rascal. No wonder why you weight two times more than your relatives."

Piper huddled in the car, her arms wrapped around her knees, lazily watching how the little gray rodent sneaked into a knothole. After a few seconds the squirrel showed its head through the tree orifice, and then it quickly scurried away, its cheeks stuffed with stolen nuts.

For the third time this afternoon Piper eye-witnessed a nut robbery. Each time the same squirrel. Each time a different tree.

Some times she dreaded natural selection. It favoured this kind of self-centered behavior, filling the world with creatures that only seek their own good. Me first, then you. Altruism is only reserved for convenience.

And apparently, this theory didn't knew boundaries.

It didn't mattered if you cared, if you listened... It didn't mattered if you had already planned the next four years of your life in a city you've never even visited. Or if that city was considerably far from home. Driven by the adequate proposal, an unrestrained ego could even annihilate the strings of the deepest professed love.

Gone, as the tiny droplets on the grass, vanquished by the burning sun rays before they could fully meet the day.

It was unsettling how one signature could turn her entire life upside down. It wasn't just mere ink on a piece of paper, it was a decision behind, a reasoning inside Alex's mind that led her to pick so readily. Which pair of scales did she used? What did she measured? Because if by any chance she herself had been in one of those plates, evidently the weight of their love wasn't enough to incline it downwards.

Countless times in this past few weeks she had replayed their last encounter in Alex's house. A part of her wished to retract from her decision, convincing herself she had acted out of emotion only, letting anger and resentment take over. Perhaps her senses were so clouded that she made an irrational oversight, allowing "Hysterical Piper" to take the wheel. She knew how blind this version of her could be. But each time the self-loathing flames loomed inside her mind, the factual reality hit her like a bucket of cold water.

Alex didn't chose her.

The fastest train wouldn't hit as hard. She leant forward, hugging herself in an attempt to mitigate the aching sensation inside her chest. Days kept passing, but it still hurt as if was yesterday that she drove away from Alex, _voluntarily_. Just as Alex chose another club, _voluntarily_. Incidentally they faced the same choice.

Stay or leave.

They both chose to leave.

The difference was that Alex threw a scarlet rope to hold on to. Piper let go. Alex wrote three suspensive dots in their story. Piper erased two. Alex hoped. Piper gave up.

But despite every metaphor running through her mind, the truth was that the blonde still questioned her decision. And this, precisely, was the reason she sat in her car on a dreary afternoon. Polly convinced her to go and get some smoothies, to try and help her clear her mind. She went to buy them, while Piper waited in the car.

The blonde glanced through the car window and saw Polly outside, holding a small bag and a cup holder, gesturing for her to open the door. Piper extended her arms towards the passengers door.

"My goodness! How can you stay inside this oven without the air conditioner and with the windows up?"

She handed one of the smoothies to Piper. "If you are trying to die, I suggest you use another method. Asphyxia can result in a painful death".

Piper ignored Polly's nonsense, focusing on the flavor of her drink. Although sometimes she could be a bit annoying, Polly had been a great friend. It was the only person that knew the whole story of what happened with her and Alex. Her parents didn't even had a clue on the whole "choosing Michigan because of Alex", much less they knew about their fight. She was sure they'll be happy about it. But Polly stayed with her, helping her manage the major disillusionment. With her, she could be completely honest.

She turned around in her seat.

"I think I should call her, Pol".

Polly lifted her gaze from the meal, staring incredulous, silently waiting for Piper to elaborate.

"You know, I think I had time to process everything, and I should... I should talk to her. Just to know how she's doing, see ho-

"No" Polly said emphatically.

"It's not like we are goi-"

Piper tried to justify her plan but her friend cut her off.

"I don't care. And so help me god if you try to do this behind my back. This is still to recent, and your are not thinking straight right now".

Piper bit her bottom lip, clearly unconvinced by Polly's response. Even after everything that happened, Piper still loved Alex, and although maybe she had been the "victim" in this situation, she knew Alex must be hurting too. She knew also that Alex hadn't fully recovered from Diane's death, and it scared her that her decision would somehow contribute to a possible relapse.

"Don't you see it yet Piper?"

Polly's mad tone brought her back from her thoughts.

"She _used_ you. She manipulated you into her life, making you somehow feel responsible for helping her. And what happened? After she got what she _wanted_ , she didn't hesitate to leave you behind. You were just a fortunate stop for her to recover and resume her career".

The blonde didn't responded. The words hurted more than she would dared to admit, because they showed an angle she hadn't considered before.

"They are all the same". Polly continued. "Those "superstars"... all they can think about is themselves. Their money, their fame... If you ask me, I think is a great thing that you stood up for yourself and left her. She was an arrogant asshole anyway".

Piper listened in silence, her mind automatically drifting to their moments together. The lazy afternoons, the early breakfasts before she went to class... The stupid conversations under the bed covers before they went to sleep. How could something that felt so real, could only be a convenience?

"Let Alex go".

Piper felt a light squeeze on her hands.

"You deserve so much better".

She turned her head to meet Polly's reassuring gaze.

"There is an entire life waiting for you. Don't let this distract you from your plans, from your career. You are going to be hell of a doctor and I know it. Now come on, we need to start looking for apartments online, let's get back to your place".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Alright ladies, time to rise and shine. I want two lines over here, we are gonna start slowly: Lunges, toy soldiers, butt kicks and high knees. Then we'll move to ladder drills. Let's go!"

A shrill whistle reverberated throughout the empty orange stands of the stadium, confirming the beginning of practice. Alex jumped up and down on her spot, a bracing breeze mildly fueling her to face this hot morning.

"This is it Vause, you are officially an inmate in downtown Houston". Nicky jerked Alex's jersey while walking towards the yellow marker cones with the rest of the team. " _Rockin'_ the orange baby".

The analogy stole a laughter from the brunette. "Inmates? Don't you fucking tell me that's the team's nickname".

"Unfortunately not". Nicky scoffed. "We are called "The Oranges", thanks to some dickhead's impressive creativity. I mean, who are we gonna fucking intimidate with that bullshit?"

"Some girls with weird citrus allergies maybe?" Replied Alex with a small grin.

She tilted her head backwards, stretching the tensed muscles of her neck. The motion allowed her to yet again observe her surroundings, before engaging in the warm up session. Such a majestic structure was a sight to behold.

Although smaller than _Stade de Lyon_ , the recently built Houston Stadium was quite appealing. Its tiered seats extended mightily, rounding the field in an elliptic fashion. Metallic railings glared the morning sunshine, slanting upwards beside smooth concrete steps that appeared to aim for the cerulean sky. Before one's gaze could rest in the blue mantle above, it first had to admire the architectonic beauty of the roof in suspension, hanging above the stands. It's free-flowing shape made from glass, allowed light to flow naturally inside, giving the objects an ethereal glimmer. It was a sight capable of stealing anyone's breath.

While doing the exercises, Alex studied the stage which would become her new yard for every "home game". Once again, a familiar heaviness invaded her chest.

Home.

That was too big of a word, even for this collosal masterpiece. Home was analogous to peace, to warmth... and right know she didn't felt any of those. How could this foreign place deserve such solemn title? Home was the laughter, the kiss at the doorstep on a moonless midnight. Home were the blond strands covering her chest on infinitely blessed mornings. The arcadian blue of two eyes that whispered love with each glance.

Home... was a pair of arms she traded for a little more time in the spotlight.

How foolish.

Figuring this out didn't took long. The brightest lights dimmed within Piper's embrace, but burned in her absence.

Pipes. If she could only talk to her, tell her how sorry she was for being such a coward, for not having the guts to accept a challenge even if it meant enduring struggle. But apparently the blonde didn't want anything to do with her anymore, and she couldn't blame her.

"Nice, keep up the pace".

Pearson's flat voice prevented Alex from completely drifting away. His words and the mighty heat of today's morning were the only things keeping her mildly present. So far she had relied mostly on muscle memory for this warm up session, moving through the field in autopilot.

Feet entered and exited the small squares on the grass, the spikes briefly pinching the ground with each locomotive dash. Alex felt light sweat drops already misting her forehead, the intensity of the movements quickly nudging them downwards.

"All right we are good". He signaled them to stop. "Let's spice this up with a four sided match. There's a quartet of nets around this big square. I need one goalkeeper in each post, the rest of you divide in two teams. Here are the training vests, and I want to see some intensity. Come on!"

Soon the stadium echoed with scattered shouts, the competitiveness in the pitch increasing fast.

"Ball!"

"One on, give it back!"

Of course Nicky didn't waisted any time to start teasing when she rolled the ball between the legs of her opponent. "Ooh-la-la! Ramos, that's the second one in three minutes. You collecting nutmegs this fine morning?"

"I'm a forward, pendeja. Try to do them to defenders".

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Nicky's ability to push people's buttons. Some things never changed. Surprisingly, she found herself enjoying the game, short-sprinting through the all too familiar niche of the field. Flaming sun rays bounced against her pale skin while the polyester neon vest grazed her jersey with every movement. She saw Nicky dribbling past one of the girls.

Alex raised her arm, asking for the ball. "Nicky near post!"

A smooth pass trailed the grass, barely missing the goalkeeper. Alex just had to tap it in. Goal.

"We are back baby!" Nicky pointed at Alex while jogging backwards. She glanced around simulating she was looking for someone. "Goal from Vause, assist from Nichols. Who's keeping the stats here?"

Alex laughed, rolling her eyes.

One long hiatus almost made her forget how good forming part of a team was. The jokes, the cheers, the teasing... It soothed her.

The unexpected thought almost knocked her sideways in the middle of the pitch. If there was such thing as a negative epiphany, she was definitely experiencing it right now.

Soccer. Soothing her.

The mordant irony of those three words stung her, like a bunch of thistles oozing through the still sore fissures in her chest. A feared stressor so persistently avoided, resulting in her alight on Piper's arms, was now the sedative alleviating her absence.

What a consuming mess.

Right now she felt herself performing a similar version of Shakespeare's Hamlet, the opening line being: "To play or not to play". Either she stepped up and tried to amend her mistake, or she let it go and allowed life to continue its divergent course. The former was imperative, the latter, inconceivable. But a sense of obligation was stopping her from getting the hell out of there, telling Houston she changed her mind, and taking the next flight back to Piper.

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy.

Though dragging herself through the last few days had been an onerous task, the respect showed to her by the club was remarkable. Actually, to some degree it embarrassed her. The club wasn't to blame in this situation, they were doing their jobs. She needed to get her act together soon, because nobody pointed a gun to her head when signing the contract.

One deep breath.

She'd think of something. Right now making it through today's practice would already be a step forward.

"I'm open!"

With the inside of her foot she stopped the ball smoothly, receiving a filtered pass from one of her teammates. One dribble and she was already in shooting position, knowing the exact spot where she was going to place the ball.

Just when she was about to strike, a vicious tackle on the leg holding her weight, knocked her down violently. Her hip and elbow thumped against the hard ground. But as fast as she fell, she got back up, incensed. Her eyes glaring at a shorter tanned woman in front.

"The fuck is wrong with you!? You trying to brake my fucking leg on a stupid practice?"

The woman approached Alex, defiant.

"That's how we play in America Vause. Did you forgot in your little trip to Europe?"

Alex's almost laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well I wouldn't be here if you did your job, but apparently you are so bad, Rosario himself had to rush into my house in the middle of the night and hand me the contract".

Pearson's voice interrupted their verbal exchange as he ran towards them.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

Alex felt a tight grip on her arm pulling her away. It was Nicky.

"Fuck her Vause. Next practice she'll tear her hamstring again and her season will be over".

Behind them, the woman kept shouting provocatively, her words stinging Alex's ears.

"You think you can disappear for two years and then come back as a fucking princess? Getting everything served to you in a golden tray? If you are so good why sign with the current champions? You are so full of shit!"

A sharp whistle echoed in the stadium.

"That's enough! Cut it off Ruiz. Get the hell out of here, before I get you a disciplinary suspension. And you just went from the first team, to the prep team".

Ruiz shook off from one of the trainers grip, who was trying to calm her. She walked backwards towards the tunnel, still glaring at Alex, who just couldn't help herself and replied with the smuggest smile on her face.

"Don't worry Ruiz, you are far too good for the third team".

At Alex's response, the team almost erupted in a collective laughter, while the woman's face distorted with fury. Alex watched as Ruiz turned around and disappeared from the pitch.

She scoffed.

Because things were going so good for her, the providence thought it was a excellent time test her patience with a charming teammate.

Praise.

Coach Pearson took off his cap and scratched the top of his head, still disturbed by the incident. He glanced at the girls who waited for him to give the next instructions.

"Drink some water... we'll resume shortly".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"And the best part... its only ten minutes away from campus. That's walking obviously, in car it would take considerably less".

Piper watched as the middle-aged man rambled about the apartment with excessive politeness. She glanced at her cell-phone to confirm that they'd been here for almost half and hour now... and she was getting impatient. It seemed that Bill and Carol could always find the flaw in a seemingly spotless area. At least they had in the previous six apartments. At this rate, they wouldn't find anything soon. August was approaching menacingly, and with August her first semester in Med-School.

Her parents decided it was a good idea to fly to Michigan and start looking for apartments personally. Piper wasn't to excited about the idea, but she knew it had to be done, even if her motivation was below zero. It wasn't until they arrived at Ann Arbor that morning, that reality sank in. This was really happening. In two months she was actually moving here to begin her career. Four years from now she'll be a doctor. It was thrilling, as well as frightening.

"What do you think of this one Piper?"

That question wasn't articulated in the previous visits, and Piper knew what it meant. Apparently this one met the impossibly high Chapman's standards, and Bill was trying to make the renter think her daughter was having a part in the decision making process, when he already made the choice.

"It's fine". She replied coldly. "How much?".

"Don't worry about the money". He turned around looking at the renter, and chuckled.

"What matters is that you find the apartment that suits you best for you academic interests"

Piper glared at him, knowing his intentions of making people believe he was the most considerate father. She couldn't control herself, and blurted out harshly.

"Well in that case you it you should've picked the one near the library, but it makes clear sense

An awkward silence flooded the room, and Bill looked like he'd been slapped on the face.

"Piper!"

Carol stared incredulously, as she didn't recognize her own daughter.

The blonde took a deep breath. No way she was apologizing for telling the truth. She was so tired of this urgency of her parents to control everything.

It occurred to her that moving this far away could actually be a relief from their suffocating grip. If it was for her, she would've stayed the closest from home possible, allowing Bill and Carol to keep their relentless dominance.

But not know.

At least she had Alex to thank for that.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fifth game of the season.

Done.

Alex mindlessly watched the buildings rapidly darting through the car window, the scenes of the previous match still running through her head. She had played the _perfect_ _game._ Scored a brace, gave one assist... there was even time for a couple of luxuries, and fans were thrilled. The standing ovation when she was substituted was enough to confirm it.

A dream night, and another week that ended with Houston at the top of the table.

This was exactly what she envisioned when signing here. Vindication. Restitution. And it _was_ happening.

So could someone tell her mind to stop dwelling in the arms of inconformity?

Nicky's voice cut right through her thoughts.

"Welcome to H-Town, Vause. The only city in America without land-use zoning laws, where you can find Korean restaurants, next to hospitals, next to gun shops, next to schools".

"Sounds oddly convenient"

Nicky turned her head slightly, just before fixing her gaze on the road ahead, a more serious expression on her face.

"You all-right?"

The response was automatic.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Nicky pursed her lips.

"Right". She said, nodding slowly. "Well I'm here, for whenever you want to let down your guard and talk to me".

Alex smiled at her friend, knowing she was being completely sincere. But right now she didn't wanted to talk. Or think.

"How much till we get there".

Nicky pointed forward, a smirk on her face.

"None. We are here".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The place was crowded. _Né_ , as they called it, was one of the most popular nightclubs in Houston. Models, athletes, and celebrities mingled in the dim light withing swirls of smoke and deafening music, and people almost had to scream in each other's ears to be heard. You could hear the laughter and hooter coming from every corner of the club. Everybody had at least one drink on their hand.

Stuffy air pressed against Alex's skin, as she followed Nicky through the crowd. It was her who convinced Alex to visit her favorite club in downtown, and apparently everybody here knew her.

They stopped in a more private area, where a body guard with black suit and glasses stood quietly, eyeing the people around.

"Drew!"

Nicky greeted him casually, and Alex raised her eyebrows when she saw the guy smiling, hugging Nicky effusively.

"Nichols! So glad to see you again". He noticed Alex standing beside them, and elbowed Nicky softly. "I see you brought a girl".

The wild-haired woman laughed, exchanging looks with Alex.

"Yeah, not _that_ kind of girl" She gestured towards the brunette. "This is Alex, life-long friend, plus we play together at Houston FC".

"Pleasure to meet you Alex"

He said, bowing his head, just before opening the red hanging rope that gave them access to a more private area, but equally noisy.

"Enjoy your night".

They walked past him, towards a bar area with a bunch of people talking and drinking. Sounds of billiard balls, colliding against each other, mixed with the laughter and chit-chat.

Nicky stopped just before reaching a small lounge area where a bunch of girls were gathered. She spoke to Alex, while making eye contact with one of the women below.

"Vause, I'm gonna tell you the same thing as my friend Drew". She winked at Alex mischievously. "Enjoy your night baby!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Planning on finishing that Sazerac tonight?".

Alex turned her head slowly, eyes shuffling from her half-empty drink to a pixie-haired woman, leaning graciously against the counter. A coquettish smile rouged her face, as she leered the brunette with unwavering attention.

Their gazes fixed for a brief eternity, before Alex tilted her head back letting out a jaded laughter, mildly defaced by the alcohol.

"It's my second one". She replied with a weary smile, her hand lazily chafing the glass.

"Oh, so you're feeling the New Orleans's vibe." The woman's voice competed with the excessively loud beat.

"Actually I don't think I'm feeling any vibe at all". Alex took another sip of her drink, watching with the corner of her eye how the woman contorted onto the booth next to her.

"Really? Even after the hell of a performance you gave tonight?".

Alex just nodded distractedly, staring at the bottles of alcohol lining in a mirrored wall behind the occupied bartender. A part of her wanted to recklessly drink herself to oblivion, but there was a recovery session next morning. Plus, the heavier reason, she was trying to find another way of dealing with her issues.

"I'm Leah"

The woman said, hovering her ivory hand in front of the brunette, one again coercing her attention. The motion made Alex turn around, so she was now facing the woman for the first time, faintly noticing her royal blue mini-dress, and some unclear object in her left hand.

"Alex" She said, blinking rapidly while responding to the courtesies.

They shook hands, but Leah subtly slid hers a bit further towards Alex's forearm, rubbing her fingers against the fabric of Alex's white shirt.

"Mmm... Louis Vuitton?"

The heat of her touch seeped through the fabric, enthralling the brunette, who chuckled surprised by the gesture.

"You are good" Alex nodded, intrigued by the woman's charm. "Let me guess, you are a designer".

Leah just laughed amused, shaking her head, and Alex couldn't help but notice the small dimples that formed in her cheeks while she smiled.

"No. But let _me_ guess now. They sponsor you".

It was Alex's turn to laugh. Although her career was beginning to surface again, she still hadn't received partnership offers from any companies. Maybe they were reticent, and waited for a confirmation that she wouldn't screw things over again. But that didn't bother her at all, she enjoyed the media discretion.

"No. I don't have sponsors."

Leah raised her eyebrows, before her lips curved into a skeptical smile.

"I don't believe you".

"Why not?" Replied Alex surprised.

"Because..." Leah reached Alex's hair, suggestively encircling one strand in her finger. "You are a marketer's dream. Tall, strong, beautiful. There's this mystery behind those glasses... _so_ ravishing".

Their eyes locked, like magnets. Suddenly Alex felt an almost palpable force pulling her towards this woman, and somehow it made her feel uneasy. She averted her eyes, noticing that the object in the woman's hand was a small cluster of grapes.

The brunette pointed with her chin, eager to move the conversation away from her physique.

"Planning to make your own wine here Leah?" She said as casual as possible.

The woman laughed, shoving Alex in her shoulder mischievously playful, and raised the bunch of grapes.

"These? No you silly. They are for wishes".

"Wishes?" Replied Alex furrowing her eyebrows. "Isn't that supposed to be done on New Year's Eve?"

"Who says so? There are no _rules"_.

She leant forward, her eyes orbs of the brightest fire, fixed on the green emeralds in front.

"Here"

Alex parted her lips, allowing Leah to sultrily place one grape inside her mouth. The brunette didn't missed the unnecessary trace of her jawline. Or the way Leah bit her bottom lip while doing it. However, it were the next words that flustered her, because accidentally, and to her own disgrace, Leah stumbled with the sole obstacle that could frustrate her lustful plans for tonight.

"What do you wish for, _Alex_?"

Time stood still.

Noises lessened, as she processed the question that shook her ground in an instant.

Alex knew what she wanted. It was the only thing she had painfully longed for since that deceitful afternoon when she was enticed to belief that a life far from Piper was worth living.

There was the wish: A chance to make things right.

Clarity reached her, and with clarity, a tightness in her chest, as she hazily focused on the woman in front of her. Alex could see Leah furrowing her eyebrows, confusion plastered on her face.

"Alex?"

The command was firm. Resolute.

"You need to leave".

Leah blinked perplexed, unsure of what was happening, but the expression on Alex's face was so intransigent, that she didn't dared to argue.

"Now?"

Alex nodded readily.

"Now".

The woman stood from the chair scoffing, as if she had been part of the greatest humiliation. She dashed off, purposely bumping with Alex's shoulder, and forgetting the grapes on the counter.

Alex remained there, a rage of memories running trough her mind. Memories with blue eyes and light-hearted laughter. Suddenly the air became thicker, her hands sweaty. She could feel hot tears forming in the back of her eyes, and now it was _her_ which was overwhelmed by a massive desire of getting the hell out of there.

Without lucidity she felt herself walking, the steps quickly transforming into strides, and before she knew she was almost running, dodging waiters and furniture in the dim light, aiming for the closest exit.

Solid was the impact of her hands against the doors as they swung open, but she barely noticed it. The outside air hit her, could feel herself panting, resting her back against the cold wall, her whole body shaking horribly. Only when the sobs became audible, she realized that the salty liquid streaming down here cheeks were tears, and that she was crying.

The shell she had so decidedly carried since the day she stood at her door watching Piper walking away, crumpled violently, into a million pieces that were now stinging against her chest.

She let herself slid against the wall and into the pavement, letting emotions run wild.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The music beat from inside reverberated distantly. Strands of her black hair wafted back product of a light breeze. Below a near lamp-post, a couple chatted enthusiastically, smoking some cigarettes. It was getting late. Nicky was probably looking for her, judging for the missed calls on her phone.

Alex took a deep breath.

Just a few more minutes.

Then she could build her façade once again, like she had done for the past month, although it was getting more difficult every day.

.

.

.

 _Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought about this one. Hugs._


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: I don't deserve you guys. If you are still there, thank you for your patience. Thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Hugs._

Chapter 17

.

.

.

"How are you sleeping these days?"

"Fine. As usual".

"What do you mean by, 'as usual'?"

"It means" Alex spoke through gritted teeth. "that I'm sleeping as I always do. Jesus!" She snapped. "Can we cut the unnecessary drama and get over with this already?".

Mr. Rosario interlaced his fingers, reclining against the leather chair behind his desk. The conversation could be accurately described as unproductive, yet he persisted in reaching to the player in front of him.

He cleared his throat.

"Miss Vause, your performance has _notably_ declined this last month. Not just in the regular games but also in practices. Coaches are worried about your recent behavior and attitu-"

" _Declined_?" Alex's eyes widened, as she leant forward in the chair. If the comment was supposed to promote some kind of instrosprection in the young player it didn't worked.

"Can't they see how good I'm playing? Isn't an average of a goal every two hundred minutes good enough for them? I _don't_ need this".

Alex knew what Rosario was talking about. Although she had been on fire at the start of the season, as days went by she felt herself more and more detached, and frankly it was eating her alive. But having Rosario pointing it out to her in a private meeting somehow made her irrationally angry.

"Just work with me here Alex, I'm only trying to help you".

Rosario tried to angle the dialogue towards an assertive middle ground but there was too much bitterness inside Alex's mind, who already was labeling Rosario as the main antagonist of her story.

"Why did you even considered me? Huh?"

The brunette pressed her palms against the mahogany desk, as she stood up abruptly.

"Please sit down Alex".

"Tell me! Why!?"

There was a dormant volcano inside her chest since the day she was officially unveiled as a HFC player. So many questions, so many 'What if's'. She didn't cared anymore. Apparently everything was downspiraling _again_ in her life, so what would a disciplinary fee, or god permit, a suspension would do to her anyways?

"Why did you _rushed_ to my house, contract in hand, in the middle of the night? I didn't fucking _asked_ for this. I didn't ca-

"Natalie".

The name cut through the air, resonating in the big office.

Alex tilted her head back, blinking rapidly.

"What?"

"Natalie".

Rosario remained characteristically calmed, as he repeated the name. He could see Alex wasn't understanding, so he elaborated.

"You asked me _why_ we considered you for the team, and I just gave you the answer. Your _ex_ -agent, Natalie Figueroa".

An express film of her last six months, played in Alex's mind as tried to comprehend what was going on. But before she could analyze each of Natalie's unexpected appearances, Rosario connected the hanging dots.

"Natalie saw you on that charity match almost a year ago. You must've made quite an impression, because she immediately phoned the big teams of the National League".

Alex kept quiet, clenching her jaw so hard her temples were about to burst.

"No manager dared to risk your signing. You, miss Vause, were a _wildcard_ ".

Rosario stood up and walked towards one of the windows, staring at the monumental stadium below. The majestic structure reflected the last rays of sunlight.

"Personally I still think you are. But you are hell of a player".

He turned around, facing the brunette, who stood there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"We discussed your probable signing, and tried to arrange the starting lineup so you could fit in. A devourer in the area would certainly do us good. We made a decision, but we were planning to sign you for _next_ season".

He paused.

"That's when Natalie called, saying that you flew to Michigan and your signing with them was almost certain. We _wanted_ you, so we rushed into your house... In the middle of the night".

"Now, I don't know what's going through your head, but we _need_ your A game. We trust your abilities Vause".

It seemed like Rosario hesitated to pronounce the next words, like he knew he was about to walk on thin ice.

"We are here to help you Alex. What happened with your mother... I... I can't even imagine".

Alex showed no emotion. She remained there, the words of Rosario sinking in. There was no way in hell Natalie would want to help her. In fact, it was the total opposite.

She set her up. She did. Just because she saw her with Piper that sunday night on the parking lot. And she stupidly fell for the trap.

Natalie succeeded. Piper was know a thousand miles away from Alex, by Alex's _own_ choice.

"Alex?"

Rosario was standing next to her, eyebrows furrowed, apparently waiting from some sort of reaction from the brunette.

"Thank you sir". She said flatly, and proceeded to exit the room.

The truth will set you free they say.

She wasn't so sure about that.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"So many books, so many flashcards...so little sleep!

Piper rubbed her tired eyes for the tenth time withing this study section. She yawned, wishing that for the first time this week she would go to sleep covering all the material she was supposed to.

Apparently that wasn't possible. It was three am already and she had a morning class in a few hours. If only she didn't required sleep, it would made things so much easier.

Next week she had her first exam of her MD program.

She took a deep breath.

Firsts.

She had been having lots of those in this last few months.

First day of med-school.

First day sleeping so far from home.

But surprisingly she was enjoying it. Studying medicine was her life-long dream, and after all, MUHS was incredible. The campus was beautiful, her classmates were really kind, excluding the few inevitable ego-maniacs. But overall she liked it very much.

She was about to close all the books and surrender to sleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

Piper straightened in her chair, not knowing why she was attempting to fix her hair. Damn. Her voice sure sounded horrible.

"Hey hey hey future doctor, did I woke you?"

"No! No".

Piper chuckled, aware of her little yelp. She tried to keep it cool though. "I was just... studying".

"By osmosis? Because I hate to burst your bubble Piper, but unfortunately you are _not_ a cell".

"Shut up Owen, you are pathetic, you know that?" The blonde laughed, bringing her knees up against her chest.

Owen.

That was another first.

Piper could classify him as her first friend here in Michigan. They met in Anatomy class, and soon figured out they took a couple of classes together.

Owen was smart. Like _really_ smart, but somehow he wasn't the egomaniac jerk that you would expect for someone with that notable intelligence. He was... kind, actually. In the past few weeks they'd been helping each other with the material. A life saver for Piper who was still adjusting to this fast paced curriculum.

"How many chapters you've got left?"

"Ugh, like... three? Four?..." Piper skimmed through the pages of her book.

She could almost see his smile at the other side of the line.

"You sound like you're about to collapse at any moment Chapman. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll meet you tomorrow to show you some mnemonics that work for me. What do you say?"

Piper couldn't suppress the wide grin that formed in her face.

"Really? You are telling me that I can head off to sleep with no regrets?"

Owen laughed.

"Don't get used to it. Good night Pipes, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Good Night".

Piper took a deep breath.

No. Michigan wasn't the nightmare she imagined it to be. Things looked good. Really good.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Pearson was looking for you this morning. Did he found you?"

Alex looked up to Nicole while tying her shoelaces.

"Yeah".

The monosyllabic response made Nichols furrow her eyebrows. She sat beside the brunette in the locker room.

"You alright? You look like you either want to kill someone, or hibernate for a whole year. And why not both".

Alex gave her friend a stern look.

"Ladies!"

Pearson walked in holding a ball in his hands.

"We are the current leaders on the championship, three points above New York and five above Orlando. If we win next sunday we can broaden the distance and arrive at the next Cup match a bit more relaxed".

The girls clapped and cheered, encouraged by the good news.

"Today it's media day, so we're having an open door practice. Be professional, as you always are. I want intensity, I want concentration and I want enthusiasm".

He gestured to the girls to come closer, extending his arm. The rest of the team joined.

"Alright Houston on three".

"One, two, three!"

"Houston!"

Pearson was about to leave when one of the girls called out to him.

"Coach?"

"Yes?"

He turned around, looking for his player.

"Which team are we playing next Sunday?"

Pearson grinned.

"Michigan".

.

.

.

.

 _AN: I hope to see you guys soon. Already working on chapter 18. I'll still love to here your thoughts on this chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Wow! Just wow. THANK YOU for all of your reviews. It was unbelievable to know that you are still reading and enjoying. It motivated me to write this chapter sooner._

 _I'll love to read your thougths on this one._

 _Thank you! Hugs!_

 ** _Chapter 18: Michigan_**

.

.

.

.

"Alright, next we're gonna do some crossing and finishing. We need to level up our aerial game in the box".

Coach Pearson gave instructions to the team while they took a small brake on the side of the pitch.

"Michigan is a very defensive team with a strong back line. However, we out-beat them in height, so we need to take advantage of that".

His eyes traveled through the bunch of faces until they met Nicky's.

"Nichols, I want you to widen the game, distribute to the wingers so they can cross the ball to the area".

"Vause" He pointed towards the tall brunette. "Lots of headers today. Ok? And we also need to work on your movements in the small area".

"Yes coach"

The tactical directions continued.

"Sterling, we need you to own that line, up and down. Don't be afraid to join in attack. Alright?".

"Will do sir"

Pearson emphasized his next words, gesturing with his hands.

"Remember. Wide in attack, closed in defense. Let's go!"

Alex took one last gulp of water before heading back to the field, and she was barely finished when Nicky yanked the bottle out of her hand to pour some water on her own neck and face.

"So" Nicky glanced at her friend while throwing the bottle to the sidelines. "Ready to get your girl back?"

The brunette let out a defeated laughter while fixing her ponytail.

"Yeah right. Like she'd be so thrilled hear about me".

"Oh come on! We are leaving in two days and you haven't even told her!?".

"It's complicated Nicky".

The truth was that Alex was scared. Hell, she knew about the away game in Michigan since day one. She had specifically searched for it in the schedule, and it wasn't a surprise for her. But Alex feared. She feared rejection. The last words that the blonde spoke to her, were a sad and definite goodbye... and she never picked up the phone again.

And now, there was a great chance that Alex could be fifteen... maybe thirty minutes away from where Piper lived, and she wouldn't even know. It was _that_ reality that ached.

Unless...

Unless she could find her.

"Vause!"

"Coach?"

"Look for the header in the small box. You don't need to start the play from midfield, you can just stay in the big area. Ok?"

"Alright sir".

Yes.

Maybe she could find her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich, I'm not very hungry."

"You sure? It's going to be a long night."

"I'm sure. Just that and a bottle of water".

Of making many books there is no end. A few weeks in Med-School confirmed Piper this ancient quote. She and Owen were prepping for a _long_ night of study. Couple of meals before they headed off to his apartment and began the study marathon.

"I'm sorry. Owen? Can you hold this for me please. I think my phone is ringing somewhere in the backpack and I can't find it".

"Sure".

Owen grabbed the stuff and proceeded to the register, while the blonde placed her bag in one of the tables.

"Damn, where is..."

When she finally grabbed her cellphone, it was too late.

She read the screen.

 _Missed Call: Mom_

"Ugh, I'll call her later".

Piper turned back to the counter where Owen was.

After paying, they both walked towards Owen's apartment which was just a couple of blocks away from the store.

Outside it was dark already, and the city was shifting to the night's pace.

"I've gotta warn you" said Owen while searching for his keys. "It's a bit messy inside, I haven't got time to organize my stuff".

Piper chuckled, gesturing with her hand.

"Please, I'm not here to judge, I'm here to _study_. Plus you should see mine". She added. "It looks like there's a rebel teenage boy living there".

Both of them laughed, before stopping in front of the door.

"Maybe the next time we can go to your place".

Owen smiled, his gaze fixing on those blue eyes in front.

They stared at each other for what felt like a brief eternity, as if they were trying to read each other's minds.

A couple of seconds later, the sound of Piper's ringtone interrupted the silence.

"Ups".

Piper laughed nervously, relieved for the small interruption. She reached for her backpack's side pocket.

Her heart almost stopped.

Cold shivers traveled through her spine when she read the name on the screen.

 _ **Alex**_

Piper swallowed hard, her hands mildly shaking while holding the phone. She wasn't supposed to see that name again... She had turned that page. Months ago.

Was this a mistake? Maybe Alex intended to call someone else. Yes, this was definitely a mistake. No doubt. Why in the world would Alex be calling her?

"Piper?"

"Huh?"

Piper lifted her head just to see Owen with his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for some sort of explanation of what was going on. The funny thing was that Piper needed that explanation too.

The phone stopped ringing.

She stood there, glued to her spot.

"It's everything ok?" Owen asked confused.

"Yes. Yeah. Um... It's just that..." She shook her head. "I wasn't expecting this call, that's all".

There was a moment of silence where they both just stoop there, unsure of what to do. Then another sound. This time a beep.

 _ **New Message from Alex**_

Piper's eyes widened.

 _Hey Pipes._

 _Don't know if this is a good time._

 _I'll be in town next Sunday, HFC is playing in Michigan._

 _I know that things ended wrong with us... I just want to know how you are, and see you, if you have time. Can we please meet at the stadium?_

The blonde bit her bottom lip, eyes fixed on the text in front of her. She couldn't believe what her eyes were reading.

"Did something happen?" Judging by Piper's reaction Owen thought the worse.

"No. No no no. Everything is fine, it's nothing."

Piper took a deep breath, and gave Owen the weirdest smile.

"Let's hit those books, it's gonna be a long night".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Damn can you believe this!?"

Nicky raised her voice above the intense noise.

"Fuck this people are crazy".

The girls stood in the middle of the pitch, marveled by the effusive atmosphere. There were banners, flags, bengalas... all of them with the colors of Michigan's team: blue, black and white. Fans were singing their throats out, with all sorts of amusing chants.

"Crazier than Houston fans, _that's_ for sure". Replied Maria while watching the fireworks. "It's like we are playing in South America".

"Vause! Do you spot your girl?".

Nicky walked towards her friend.

"No. I've been looking for her all afternoon. She's not here". The brunette took a deep breath. "Fuck this. Fuck her. I don't even care anymore. I won't be begging the rest of my life".

Nicky gave her half a smile.

"You are right, who need blondie when you've got Nichols".

They both laughed, walking to their respective spots in the pitch. Alex winked to her friend.

"Let's win this one Nicky".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper knocked at Owen's apparment that Sunday afternoon. She was feeling a bit lonely in her own place and decided she needed some company.

A few seconds later Owen opened the door.

"Piper? Well this is a surprise. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just lonely and decided to render you a visit, if you don't mind".

She blinked several times, doing her best impression of a puppy face.

Owen laughed.

"Well sure, come in. You hungry? I've got some snacks and sodas".

"Yeah, I'll have some. Thanks".

The blonde stepped in and walked towards the sofa, where she noticed that the TV was on.

"What are you watching?"

Owen sat on the couch next to her.

"Oh, I... I was going to watch the soccer game. But we can watch a movie or something, if you want to".

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Soccer game?"

"Yeah, it's a women's soccer match. Our team Michigan is playing Houston this afternoon".

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't knew what to say. So many months "running" from Alex and she was about to watch her play. But Owen seemed so excited for the game that she didn't dared to suggest watching anything else.

"Oh".

Owen glanced at her, unsure of what was running through her mind.

"Hope we win today" He said. "Even though that's going to be a bit hard. Houston is the champion right now".

Piper stared at the TV, where the cameras showed a view of Michigan's team, grouped in the center of the field.

A few seconds later she saw her.

There was Alex, talking to one of her teammates. Same confident demeanor, same alluring eyes.

One sole close up was enough to trigger a thousand memories, filled with laughter and lazy afternoons. Unconsciously, Piper's lips curved upwards, as if time hadn't passed. As if Alex was coming over after the game to eat some pizza and watch a movie.

She shook her head, who was she fooling.

It was too late for that.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Nichols!" Pearson yelled from the sidelines, competing with the thousands of fans. "Nichols! Slow down the game!" He extended his hands, as if he was pushing down an invisible object. "We need to play _our_ game, not theirs!"

Eighty five minutes had passed, and none of the teams had score yet. The game was developed majorly in the midfield, with just a few chances created by each team, most of those were due to free kicks.

Time was running out.

HFC 0-0 Michigan

After a great solo run from one of their players Michigan got a corner.

"Sterling! Sterling! Stay with her!".

"Kristin, watch the near post!"

Houston's goalkeeper told the players what they needed to do in order to prevent a late goal. The corner was executed, but she managed to get the ball away, with both fists.

And here it was.

The perfect moment for a counterattack.

One touch from Nicky sent the ball in Sterling's direction, who was sprinting close to the sideline.

She saw Alex and Ruiz, almost entering the big area up front.

Four versus three counterattack. Four Houston player's attacked, three Michigan players defended. It was now or never.

She sent the ball forward. Precisely to the penalty area.

The cross was perfect, as if they'd been on Houston, practicing in their stadium.

Alex fixed her eyes on the ball, instinctively running towards the spot where she would jump for the header.

She could foresee the play, could already listen to the sound of the ball hitting the back of the net, shutting down the multitude.

Seconds later, one tremendous hit.

It happened so fast that she didn't had time to question where the pain was coming from.

Then everything went black.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh shit... Wow".

Owen had his eyes fixed on the TV in front, one hand over his head. Just then Piper came back from the kitchen, where she was getting some snacks.

"What happened?"

Piper handed him one bag of chips, and Owen couldn't help but laugh in astonishment.

"Man, that was some hardcore _shit_. The goalkeeper just went all _Kung fu_ on Vause".

The blonde stared at the TV, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Piper didn't knew what was happening. Cameras where focusing on Houston's coach, and then on the referee. She grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

" _And it is! A straight Red Card for Michigan's goalkeeper after that massive foul on Alex Vause. They are left with 10 players, as we approach the end of the game. Unbelievable"._

" _Here's the replay_... _The cross from Sterling, right into the penalty area and then the goalkeeper... Yeah, that's definitely a Red Card, she left her knee up"._

Piper gasped, covering her mouth with both hands, as she watched the replay from all possible angles.

Both the goalkeeper and Alex ran towards the ball, but the goalkeeper jumped first, grabbing the sphere with both hands while simultaneously hitting Alex in the jaw with her right knee.

The brutal collision knocked Alex off balance, sending her to the ground, where she received a solid impact on her head.

After that she didn't moved.

Not an inch.

Cameras tried to catch a glimpse of Houston's forward but there were so many people around her, that the only thing Piper could see were Alex's legs.

Non-fallen tears clouded Piper's eyes, as she watched how one of the assistant coaches held a towel stained with blood.

All she could think about was Alex's text.

Alex had called. Alex tried to reach out, but she ignored her. On purpose.

Dear god.

"Wow, you women truly are sentimental".

A perplexed Owen watched the tears that fell from Piper's eyes. He wouldn't understand why his friend was crying over a play. I mean, it was rough, but crying?

An ambulance drove through the pitch, stopping next to where Alex was laying. Then they placed a gurney on the floor.

"Where are they taking her?"

Piper turned to Owen, eyes full of fear.

"Who? Vause?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well probably to St. Mary's. It's the closest one to the stadium".

He stared confused.

"It's everything ok?"

The blonde stood up abruptly, grabbing her car keys and almost running towards the door.

"I need to go. I'm sorry, I..."

Owen followed her, unsure of what was happening.

"Piper, what the hell is going on? Where are you going?".

She didn't looked back.

"To St. Mary's".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _AN: Sorry! Please please review. Thank you!_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: I have no words for you guys. Just my deepest and most sincere apologies for the delay._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you a family member?"

A pair of indifferent eyes stared just above the glasses, eager to get rid of yet another unpleasant interruption, this time in form of a stubborn young blonde.

"Well, no. But we-

"Then I can't help you".

Once again the nurse directed her attention to the big stack of folders in the reception desk, leaving Piper with her blood about to boil. A deep breath to prevent hysteria take over.

"Listen Mrs..." She squinted her eyes to read the name tag on her pink scrubs. "...Cisneros".

"I _know_ Alex, we are friends. I'm not asking you to reveal any information about her, I just want to know how she is, and if-"

Piper saw how the apathetic woman rolled her eyes just before beginning to rant with her raspy voice.

"Listen, Ms. whatever-your-name-is" She straightened in the chair.

"I'm sure you know Vause, as so do many people in America. What I doubt, is that she knows _you_. The fact that you are one of her fans doesn't allow you to brake into this hospital attempting to see her. Are you out of your mind? The only thing you're hearing about Vause is whatever ESPN is saying on their channel, and you better ge-

"She is with me".

The emphatic statement made the women turn around, interrupting their tense back-and-forth.

Piper's eyes traveled across the room until they focused on a person standing just a few feet behind her. She swallowed hard.

"Debbie."

The name came out more as reassuring fact than a polite greeting.

The tall brunette gave her a tired smile, while approaching the nurse responsible of having Piper in the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Deborah Vause. I'm Alex's sister". Debbie looked at Piper for a split of second, before returning her attention to Mrs. Cisneros. "She's Piper Chapman. Family friend".

 _Family friend_. What an alien assertion. It took Piper a few seconds to gain her composure and nod affirmatively.

The nurse sat there, eyes traveling between the two girls. She was too tired to keep arguing, and there was work to do.

"Room 402".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

When they finally got to the door, they stopped. Debbie turned around to face the blonde.

"I think it's better for you to stay outside for a moment. If everything is fine I'll tell you to come in".

Piper nodded, stubborn tears almost running from her eyes.

"I just want to know how she is and..." She stopped, her voice almost cracking.

"Hey" Debbie placed a hand in Piper's shoulder. "Everything is fine. Trust me".

The blonde gave her a weak smile that resembled more like a grimace, and Debbie entered the room.

Piper's heart thumping loud and deafening inside her chest.

There were so many questions bubbling in her head. A part of her didn't wanted to face Alex. She didn't deserved to be here. She didn't even deserved Debbie's kindness, much less Alex's.

She should go. Do what the nurse said and check the news. Alex wouldn't know.

 _You are such a coward._

In the middle of her own arguments, the door opened again.

"Piper?"

The blonde lifted her head, internally cringing at how pathetic she should look right now attempting to straighten her hair.

"You can go in, I'll be outside.".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

For a moment Piper was relieved when she walked in and saw a doctor holding a flashlight in front of Alex's eye.

The enormity of the weight that left her body was indescribable. Alex was awake, and conscious.

Now, this fact merely engulfed her in yet another form of anxiety, one that she wasn't particularly ready to face.

Piper stood still, processing the fact that she was merely a few feet away from the brunette.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Like hell".

The doctor grabbed his clipboard from the small table, and proceeded to make some quick notes.

"That's normal. I'm going to give you something for the pain".

" _Please_ ". Alex responded with her eyes half shut.

While standing far from the bed Piper studied Alex. She still hadn't noticed her, and for that she was glad.

Alex was still on her uniform, but without her shoes. Her hair was loose, falling graciously on her shoulders. There was a cut on her lower lip, evidence of the hard collision she endured about an hour ago. When Piper saw it she winced, images of the replay flashing through her mind.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Just lay back and rest".

Alex nodded, turning around slowly, but she stopped in her tracks when she gathered Piper's presence.

At first she didn't knew what was happening. Why the hell was Piper here?

Oh. Right. The game was on TV, which meant Piper must had been watching it somewhere. _Coward._ She didn't had the guts to bother with a reply but was secretly watching her play?

There were a million things Alex wanted to say.

Piper saw through Alex's eyes, as if she could read the exact thoughts running through the brunette's mind. In that precise moment she was flooded with yet another urge to leave, just like she did all those months ago.

Nonetheless, she wasn't the only one reading thoughts.

Alex broke the silence first.

"I'm fine. Your conscience is clear. You can go now".

The brunette instantly regreted the words as they came out of her mouth, but she didn't showed it. Once again her pride preceded any yearnings that she could have deep inside.

Heat rushed to Piper's neck, and it took her a moment to recover from the initial shock of what she was hearing. The initial panic quickly transformed into an inexplicable anger.

"You selfish asshole. Do you have any idea of what was running through my mind when I knew what was happening? When nobody in this goddamn hospital could simply tell me what was going on with you? Alex, you could've..."

Piper closed her eyes, unable to complete the sentence because the sole thought of thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. She continued, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"And now that I finally see you, you have the _nerve_ to tell me to leave? At least have the decency of acknowledging that-"

Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Piper, how many times did I called you? How many text messages I sent? Waiting like a fucking idiot for a reply".

Rage was burning in Alex's retinas, her chest pounding with unspoken words of all the things she had longed to say to Piper.

"I practically _begged_ you to come to the game. I've known that we were playing Michigan today even before the season _started_ , and I've been trying to talk to you ever since".

She stood up from the bed, walking towards the blonde who was just a few feet away. "And _now_ , you decide to show up. Because you couldn't _live_ with yourself if you knew..."

But an ungodly dizziness overcame her. She stopped in her tracks, trying to remain on her feet, momentarily ignoring everything that was going on with Piper.

"Alex?"

Alex felt herself fainting, feebly holding her head with both hands in an attempt to lessen the sharp pain that flooded her.

"Fuck"

Her body tilted forward, making her stumble against one small table as her knees started to give up beneath her.

Before Piper knew that her legs were moving she already had Alex's frame in her arms, leaning heavily against her body.

"Al?" Panic was rising in Piper's throat "Alex what's wrong? Should I call the nurses?"

Amid the confusion she heard Alex's strained voice.

"No, don't".

Carefully, the Piper helped Alex sit in the bed, never letting go of her. They remained quiet for a few moments, just trying to get rid of the fear that ran through their veins just seconds ago. Piper could listen to the younger girl's heavy breathing.

It wasn't until that moment, that Piper allowed herself to properly _feel_ Alex again. She sat there, cautiously running her hand trough Alex's hair, any traces of anger disappearing by the second.

"Al, what did the doctor said?"

Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Concussion".

The blonde tightened the grip around Alex's waist.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Piper felt Alex shaking her head. Somehow it gave her the courage to continue.

"I didn't saw it live. I mean... I was in the kitchen grabbing some snacks, then I came back and the images on the TV...". She took a deep breath. "You were lying on the floor. I didn't knew what the hell was happening...".

The blonde was trying her best not to crumble right know in front of Alex, but she just couldn't hold it any longer, and she broke down into tears, her voice thick and wet "After that they just kept showing that replay over and over again..."

Alex weakly straightened in the bed, grabbing both of Piper's hands. Because it didn't matter how much time passed, or how mad she could be at her, seeing Piper cry always made her feel horrible. And unfortunately, she was the reason for it, _again_.

"Hey" Alex cradled Piper's face between her hands. She could feel that the blonde was avoiding her gaze.

"Piper... I'm fine now. Seriously. It was just a messy accident, that's all".

After a few seconds Piper allowed herself to look into those green eyes again. Her heart ached at the sight, because there was to much similarity with this Alex in front of her, and the one she first met at the Coffee Shop. She could see behind those walls that Alex was still hurting, not just physically but deep, deep inside her heart. And in that moment she hated herself for contributing to Alex's pain.

She leaned closer, the weight of her own decision burdening her,

as she could barely fight the instinct to fall into those lips one more time. So she succumbed.

But before she could properly savor the taste of Alex's mouth one more time, she felt a hand against her chest, followed by an conflicted command.

"Don't".

Piper bit her bottom lip, knowing what was happening, and she just held her gaze, waiting for Alex to verbally articulate it. She saw how the brunette averted her eyes, looking up at the ceiling, as if she was looking for the right words to say this.

"You don't get to do this Pipes. You don't get to come here... out of guilt, and act like _nothing_ fucking happened".

Piper remained silent, her eyes clouded with tears, cursing herself for being such a coward for all these months. Right in front of her was the only person capable of shaking her ground in an instant... yet she was about to lose her again.

This couldn't be happening again.

"Alex. I _know_ that we hav-

Suddenly the doors of the room swang open, and a bunch of Houston's staff team walked in, leaded by coach Pearson, who by now looked more relieved than anything.

"Vause! Jesus Christ, don't ever scare us again like that again. You ok? How are you feeling?"

Piper stood up from the bed, trying to avoid any sort of questions that could be directed at her. She moved through the room until she reached the door, where she stopped until everybody that aimed to see Alex entered.

She was about to leave the room, when she turned around, wanting to take one last look at Alex. To her surprise, Alex's gaze was fixed on her. Piper stood still, waiting for Alex to stop her, to come after her, like that time when she first left.

But it didn't lasted long.

Soon the brunette directed her attention elsewhere, and Piper exited the room, more troubled than when she came in.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was almost twelve am, and Alex was on her way back to the hotel where the team was staying. It had been a long and strenuous night, enough to drain her all her energy. She was exhausted, not just physically but mentally as well.

Apparently the tackle had been a very big deal, because she didn't remembered anything related to the accident. The last image she had of the game, was the yellow card that the referee showed Nicky in the middle of the second half. After that, there was a huge blank.

The doctors gave her something for the intense headache she was having since she woke up at the hospital. The complete diagnosis was a mild form of a traumatic brain injury. Nothing too serious, just a big concussion. She could still feel the bump at the back of her head.

Then there was Piper.

And god she didn't knew how to deal with that.

The blonde's visit completely shook her ground, in a way she wasn't expecting. After all the disappointment that had grew inside her, it only took one unplanned visit to turn everything around. What did Piper had, that Alex couldn't stay mad at her for too long?

"Vause".

Alex turned around a bit startled, just when she was about to slide the key to open her room. She saw Nicky walking towards her in the hallway.

"Hey".

The brunette watched how Nicky sighed in relief, and before she knew, the short woman had her wrapped in a tight hug.

"Man, promise me that you won't fucking scare me like that again. I won't forgive you if you do it".

Alex smiled apologetically, knowing how fucked everything must have seen to Nicky and her teammates.

"I promise. As long as you don't brake my fucking ribs here".

Nicky laughed at her friend, but understood and ended her affective welcome. She stared at Alex for a few seconds before opening her mouth to say something, just to close it again.

Alex waited patiently for her friend to verbalize whatever was on her mind. It was a bit unsettling seeing Nicky like this.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but, I thought that what happened with you today was way, _way_ worse".

Nicky had her eyes wide open, it was clear that the incident had shake her too.

"You know, some times we take things for granted, as if they're always going to be there. As if they were eternal. And what we don't know, is how everything can crumble in the blink of an eye".

Alex nodded, unsure how to respond to this sudden revelation made by her best friend. They remained quiet for a few moments before Nicky gave her a good bye and went to her room, leaving Alex with a whole new machinery of thoughts running through her head.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next day Piper woke up to the sound of buzzing against her wooden table in the dark room. _Anyone_ that had the audacity to interrupt her more than needed sleep deserved at _least_ one good rant of expletives.

Well, anyone but Alex.

If it was Alex then she would jump from the bed, turn on the lights, and check herself in the mirror even if it was more than evident that Alex couldn't see her through the phone.

"Al?"

"Pipes? Did I woke you?"

"No. I mean, yes but I don't mind. I needed to wake up early anyways and I was too lazy yesterday to set an alarm and-"

Piper could almost feel Alex's smile in the phone, knowing that she caught her rambling again. The blonde ran a hand trough her hair.

"Sorry. I... How are you today?"

She heard Alex taking a deep breath.

"I'm better. I still have a small headache but I'll survive".

The assertion made Piper relax a bit.

"Is it ok if we talk?" She could sense Alex's hesitation through the line. "I mean, is not about anything specific, I just... I just want to hear your voice, that's all".

After those words Piper was sure that her heart skipped a bit. And I was more than evident that there was no coming back.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _AN: I hope this chapter did not disappoint. Is clear that the story is coming to an end now. Maybe one more chapter and an epilogue._

 _Thank you so much for sticking around. I have no words for you guys. Is taking me all my strength and will power to finish this story._

 _Please review. You guys are the ones that motivate me to write._


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: I can't even believe it. Final chapter._

 _I sure hope that you guys are pleased._

 _Hugs._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next few months went by between phone calls and text messages, mostly in the nights, when their responsibilities were asleep, or at least in a halt.

"You know what's funny?"

"What's that?"

"I think we never talk when the sun is shining".

Piper heard Alex's tired laughter from the other side of the line.

"Well you are in those books all day long, I don't want to bother you".

"It's that why you always call so late?"

"Mostly. Other days is because of the practice sessions and stuff".

It was weird because the conversations were full of long silences, and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Just plain company. A peaceful one. Sometimes Piper thought that Alex had fallen asleep already, but she always responded.

"How is your hamstring?"

"It's still a bit sore, I got a couple more sessions to attend. But it's getting better".

"Maybe that's a sign".

"A sign?"

"Yeah, to come and visit me again. You don't have to travel if you are injured right?"

"I wish. But it's not a _serious_ injury Piper, the therapist said I'll be able to play the next game. Which is in Orlando by the way".

"I envy you so much".

"For traveling the states?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, it gets kind of boring after a while".

"Well yeah, but at least you get to see different things and places. I'm stuck between this four walls basically all day long".

"You are not _stuck_ Pipes, you are just voluntarily giving up your social life for a caffeinated and sleepless future. You have to think long term".

"Asshole".

The brunette laughed amused. She then heard her girlfriend's voice once agian, this time a bit more playful.

"I wanna think in three-months term".

"Hold on babe. I know you can make it till Christmas".

Slowly but steadily, they began building what once was shattered by resentment and guilt. Not trying to rush anything, not trying to act as if nothing had happened... Just letting everything flow.

For Piper it felt as a long needed mending, after what had felt like a deliberate betrayal of trust. She realized that her love for Alex hadn't decreased in the slightest, and that it was pain, not hatred, what dragged her away from Alex in the first place. At that moment it was so much easier to run away from it, than to embrace it, and how glad she was that Alex kept reaching out to her, because the sole thought of imagining an entire life without Alex, shook her to the bones.

For Alex it was a reminder, of what was most important in her life. And she had no doubts anymore of what (or whom) it was.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

By the time of the next Cup match it was so much easier.

The morning before the game Alex was already laying in Piper sofa in a flying visit to her apartment.

"I don't understand. If you guys only play one _home_ and one _away_ game against each other, why is Houston playing here again? Isn't supposed that Michigan should be _at_ Houston?"

Alex watched intently at Piper who was applying herself the weirdest facial mask in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Piper, I've told you ten times already. League and Cup are two different tournaments".

The brunette was entirely amused by Piper's seemingly ridiculous facial routine. She grabbed her cellphone from her duffel gym bag, and quietly angled herself to take a good picture of the blonde.

"So how many games against Michigan you have left?"

Just then, Piper turned around to meet Alex's gaze. She saw the suspicious movements of the brunette, followed by the the familiar _click_ sound of the cellphone's camera.

"Alex!"

Before Alex could brace for the impact the blonde had already pounced over her, frantically attempting to yank her phone away.

"Piper what the hell-

"Give it!" The blonde demanded, strands of hair already plastered to her face, ruining her meticulous face treatment. "Don't you dare post that photo anywhere".

Alex definitely wasn't expecting this reaction, and she chose to push it further to her amusement, doing her best to remain serious at the look of Piper.

"Too late for that". She replied. "It's already flying on the Internet babe. On it's way to going viral".

She succeeded because the blonde seemed to fuel up in her determination to grab the cell phone.

In the playful back and forth, Piper accidentally knocked down Alex's duffel gym bag from the table, spilling all of her belongings into the floor. The sudden thud make them both recede in their movements, as they tried to figure out what had fell to the floor.

Piper's eyes glanced at the small mess which consisted mostly of Alex's gym apparel and a couple of snacks. The blonde could have readily ignore it and persist on her idea of deleting the "shameful" photo, if it wasn't for a questionable detail that seized her attention.

Two flasks of pills where lying on the floor, and for all she knew, Alex didn't drank any pills. Not that she knew of.

She jumped from the sofa and picked the two flasks, eying at Alex, who didn't even bothered in stopping her.

All the playfulness from before seemed to vanish in an instant.

 _Vause, Alex_

 _One tablet two times a day, preferably with a meal_.

 _Vause, Alex_

 _One tablet every eight hours._

Piper read the labels trying to figure out what kind of drugs were these. Their names seemed so familiar, she was pretty sure she had heard them before in college, specifically on her Introduction to Psy-

Antidepressants.

The realization felt like a cold bucket of water to her. She looked up at her girlfriend, who was sitting in the sofa watching, just a few feet away, her eyes almost shy.

"Alex..."

Piper saw how Alex's features softened, as if she could read the exact thoughts running to her mind. The brunette even managed a smile.

"Pipes I'm fine, seriously. Those..." She pointed at the flasks. "...are actually helping a lot".

But Alex's reassurance wasn't enough to keep Piper from starting a self-blame parade, because after all she was the one who left. Yes, Alex was who changed her plans by choosing Houston, but in the end, Piper had the last word, cutting the strings of their relationship. Leaving Alex alone to deal with all of these...

Her eyes glassed involuntarily, as she fought the lump in her throat which by now was almost preventing her from breathing. Her voice was barely audible

"I thought you were past this".

Alex took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her knees. She was aware that she hadn't been entirely open with Piper about her struggles, and deep inside her heart, she knew Piper had a distorted image of what was really going on inside her head.

So she had to tell her.

Even if it hurt.

"It never really went entirely away. It just... became much more manageable, with you around I guess".

Alex ran a hand through her hair. She saw how the blonde watched her, those sad blue eyes full of questions.

"When I got to Houston I knew I couldn't screw over again. I tried to fight it, at the beginning... I mean some days were really good, I felt I could do it, I felt good with the team, with my role. The constant exercise was definitely helping".

"But soon this sense of hopelessness began flooding my mind. Like everything I was doing was worthless. I grew increasingly tired, like _all_ the fucking time. Getting out of bed each morning felt like climbing a mountain. And that was just the beginning of the day".

There was a long pause.

"Some days after practice I just would go straight to bed... and after a couple of minutes I was crying, for _no_ _fucking_ _reason_. I felt everything was coming back and I got scared. I don't know how I gathered the strength to tell Debbie about it, but I did, and she flew to Houston shortly after. She helped me tell the team what was going on, and they really supported me. A lot".

Tears streamed through Piper's cheeks.

"Hey, Pipes... I know what you are thinking. Don't".

"This wasn't your fault". The brunette placed one hand in Piper's face, softly caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"Relapses, they are awfully common. Even if everything is going incredibly fine. It's like a constant fight with your own mind. Is a fight that _I_ need to win".

She looked up for a brief second, as if she was looking for assurance to continue.

"There were times when I was laying in bed, and I somehow felt _relieved_ that you weren't there with me. I tried to imagine you happy, away from this fucked up nightmare of mine. Because that's how it felt many times, like the real nightmare was being awake, and sleeping was the true escape".

There was a weird feeling inside Piper's chest right now. It was a paradoxical mixture of relief and worry. For the first time in their relationship Alex had poured her heart open about her fight with depression.

It was evidently painful for Piper to have a glimpse into Alex's mind, but at the same time it made her more committed to stand by her girlfriend, and truly serve as the support that Alex needed to keep battling.

"Al, I promise you, that we will fight this together. You and me. You are no longer alone in this".

The brunette gave Piper a sincere smile, while softly interlacing their fingers together.

"I know".

After a long but calmed silence, she heart Alex's voice.

"I heart you".

Piper couldn't suppress a laugher, and once again she made up her mind to do all that she could possibly do, to help Alex heal.

"I heart you too".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Finals were approaching madly, and time seemed to be sublimating into nothingness. Piper felt herself trapped in a never ending loop of barely catching up with classes. A few things were actually helping her with keeping her sanity, one of them being...

"Alex!?"

A grinning girlfriend was standing at her doorstep, quivering among the menacing cold wind outside.

"Surprise!". She hurried. "Now let me in before I freeze to death".

The blonde moved to the side, allowing Alex to step inside the house. Michigan was well known for many things, including its insufferable winters, and Piper knew Alex wasn't entirely used to this.

She patiently watched as the younger girl removed her coat and beanie, before widely opening her arms with the happiest grin.

The blonde didn't hesitated and fell into Alex's embrace, relieved for the more than pleasant distraction.

"It's so good to see you. You have _no_ idea".

She felt Alex's smile against her shoulder, before the brunette pulled back from the hug.

"I got you something".

Piper lifted her eyebrows, lightly amused by her girlfriend's declaration. She loved this side of Alex. Loved that she was always full of small details, probably negligible for everybody else but not for Piper.

"Should I close my eyes?"

"Obviously".

Alex placed the gift on her girlfriend's hands, watching how she furrowed her eyebrows, attempting to guess what the item was.

Piper's fingers traced the smooth fabric, unable to make out a proper guess. Then she remembered of a long ago conversation with Alex, when she had mentioned something about a tablecloth for the monotone dinning room at her apartment... But this felt considerably smaller to actually be one of those...

Alex couldn't hold herself any longer and blurted out, with keen impatience.

"Ok it seems that your mind went blank and I'm most certainly dying to tell you already so... open your eyes".

Piper did as told, but her features twisted in further confusion as she stared at the black and blue stripped jersey, pondering on its remarkable similarity to Michigan's...

No. No this definitely couldn't be what she thought, because if it was, then on the back of the jersey...

 _VAUSE_

Piper lifted her head in a dash, her mind still lost trying to connect the dots of whatever this stripped jersey with Alex's last name on the back and a big ten below it could possibly mean.

But Alex's greens reassured her altogether. Her smile was unmistakably honest, and Piper felt her heart warmed just by watching her girlfriend, at this time not even attempting to restrain her excitement.

"I know you don't have time to watch the news, so..."

By now there was such a thrill in Piper's chest, that she could only manage a overjoyed shriek, and once again plunged herself into Alex's arms.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! How!?"

Both of them were laughing like idiots, as if none of them still could believe that this was actually happening. Alex tilted her neck back, so she could again look Piper in her eyes, but not letting go of her.

"It's called a loan. Technically I'm still Houston's property, but now I'm gonna play for Michigan".

Piper pulled away and extended her arms, taking another pleased look at Alex's new jersey. She dared to ask, still fearing that this was all a too-good-to-be-true alternate reality.

"So, you are no longer playing for Houston?"

Alex took a moment to sit down in the couch, and explain Piper the details of this surprise that she could _barely_ managed to keep from her for almost two months now.

"Well, the loan is purchase intended. Basically if Michigan thinks that I can actually help the team, and if Houston approves it, they can buy me. But I'll be here for at least one year. It's was difficult as hell to get them to approve this, Houston, because they didn't were so eager to let me go. But it is done now".

She streched her hand towards Piper, who was standing before her, still shocked. The blonde grab it, and allowed herself to fall into Alex's lap.

"I've been here for a week now looking for apartments, but I didn't wanted you to know until it was official".

Pipers eyes were beaming with elation, completely absorbing the significance of what was happening. The long and turbulent months prior to this day flashed through her mind in a light-bolt.

But even in the most buoyant of her dreams, she couldn't have guess the next words coming out of Alex's mouth.

"I choose you Piper. I'll always choose you".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _AN: Don't go yet._ _Epilogue in the next chapter._

 _And my final notes._


	21. Chapter 21

_Epilogue._

 _The scene which started this whole fic._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's a free kick._

 _One perfect, positioned, unbelievably good, free kick._

 _The game is tied. One goal each. They are playing in their stadium, which is full by the way. There isn't a single available seat. What makes it even more amusing is the time. It's minute 90+1. And what was the other thing?_

 _Oh right. This is the championship match. All the long and strenuous games of the season have collided into this moment._

 _One of her teammates hands her the sphere._

 _Reverently, she places it on the ground, just above the white line the referee has hurriedly drawn on the grass with his spray._

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three steps back._

 _She raises her shoulders, taking one deep but calmed breath._

 _Her green eyes are fixed, sternly, on the ninety degree angle between the left post and the cross bar._

 _She doesn't see the six-player barrier in front._

 _She doesn't see the big screen above her, showing a close-up of her face._

 _Just the angle._

 _Among the clatter, a few seconds latter, she hears the sharp whistle, signaling for her to execute._

 _And just as she had foresaw, the ball goes straight in. Unreachable to the goalkeeper._

 _The stadium roars, deafening._

 _But it wasn't the free kick that she feared. Or the possibility of missing the goal._

 _No._

 _There is something else gnawing her mind._

 _And she is indeed afraid._

 _Her teammates don't see it. The crowd doesn't see it. But she is._

 _She is trembling. Inside, her heart is pounding, roaring louder than the multitude._

 _It has been a while since she did this._

 _The last time, a catastrophe followed._

 _That's what makes her dither. What would happen now?_

 _But she fuels herself with courage and does it._

 _Up and high she lifts her arms, making that same and cherished signal that for so long was buried with grief._

 _Her hands stretch up, forming a shape. The shape of a heart._

 _Her eyes travel trough the sea of faces, looking for that familiar one, the only one who deserves to inherit this beloved gesture. The one who made it possible for her to be standing in front of this multitude, celebrating her most important goal of the season._

 _Her heart leaps when she sees her._

 _There she is, her blue eyes shining with love and pride, nothing else but love and pride. And she is mirroring the heart shape with her own hands._

 _Yep._

 _Pipes._

 _She would always choose her._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _AN:_

 _Well, this is it guys._

 _If this story is complete is thanks to you guys and your constant support and encouragement._

 _I have no words for you guys. Just thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

 _If the story made you feel anything at all, please let me know in a review._

 _I hop off the train now._

 _It was a pleasure._


End file.
